Alas Guerreras
by Angelus Mortis Midnight
Summary: HISTORIA CREADA POR SHADOW NOIR WING Y NEKAYAMILA: Dos chicas llegan a un mundo totalmente desconocido para ellas, la diferencia entre amigos y enemigos es muy compleja, un pasado misterioso, un presente problemático y un futuro incierto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridos lectores, aquí estoy yo **Shadow Noir Wing** en una nueva historia pero no vengo sola en esta ocasión me acompaña mi amiga **Neka-Yamila** a la cual recordaran con los fics "Con los ninjas en la escuela", "El Resurgir de los Clanes" ambas historias de Naruto y "Las 5 lecciones para seducir al Faraón" de Yugioh; debido a que la historia fue hecha por ambas al principio de los Cáp. vendrá quien hizo cada capitulo por eso se darán cuenta la diferencia entre capítulos y la forma en que están escritos… La contestación de los review les llegara doble, una por parte de Neka y otra por parte mía, probablemente el próximo capitulo lo presente Neka y yo el tercero y así sucesivamente bueno sin quitarles más tiempo paseen a leer la historia

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso para torturarlos jeje aunque no me molestaría tener a Itachi-kun como regalo de navidad y Gaara-kun para Neka-chan, Alexis Black es de mi propiedad y Hana Shoma de Neka-Yamila**

**Nota.- ESCUCHEN BIEN, CUANDO DEJEN SU REVIEW POR FAVOR DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO PARA PODER MANDARLES LA RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEW, SI NO HACEN ESO NO PODREMOS CONTESTARLES**

**Terminología usada:**

//dejen review//… conversación telepática

"dejen review"… pensamientos

Bakuretsu… hechicero/hechicera

* * *

**Alas Guerrera****s**

**Capitulo 1****: Nuevo Mundo, Mismos Problemas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- por Shadow Noir Wing**

Era una noche de luna creciente, una fuerte tormenta se desato en la ciudad, la lluvia caía como cascada, dos siluetas se distinguían a lo lejos, corriendo desesperadamente como huyendo de alguien, aquellas dos siluetas eran obviamente femeninas, una de ellas traía en sus manos lo que parecía ser un libro envuelto en cuero; cuando los rayos de la luna las iluminaron se pudo ver como son: una joven de unos aproximados 16 años, sus cabellos son castaño claro con mechas rubias hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos hermosos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas y la otra una joven de 19 años, sus cabellos son negros como ébano largo hasta por debajo de la cadera, sus puntas están pintadas en color rojo y sus ojos, profundos y enigmáticos son violeta-rojizo

- Ah, ah estoy cansada neechan – dijo la joven castaña

- Yo también, pero no podemos parar o nos encontraran – le contesto la mayor

- Ellos siempre nos encuentran Alexis-chan – dijo la menor asustada

- Lo se Hana-chan – dijo la pelinegra – pero sino escapamos nos mataran y se apoderaran de ese libro y eso no podemos permitirlo

- ¿Qué hay de tus padres? – pregunto Hana preocupada

- Para este entonces ya estarán muertos – dijo Alexis con tristeza – ya no podemos hacer nada más que seguir adelante, recuerda que somos las ultimas…

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – dijo una siniestra voz masculina interrumpiendo a Alexis

Ambas chicas se detuvieron de golpe, Alexis tomo a Hana por la muñeca y la puso detrás de ella. Pronto fueron rodeadas por 4 sombras, quienes traían en sus manos báculos en tonos oscuros y cuya punta había un pentagrama

- Regrésenos el libro o sino… - la voz masculina fue cortada por Alexis

- ¿O sino que? – Dijo Alexis con ferocidad – ustedes no nos pueden hacer nada, porque su amo nos quiere vivas

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos dañarlas – dijo una voz femenina

- // Hana escúchame // – le dijo telepáticamente a la menor – // mientras yo los entretengo has un hechizo de transporte //

- // Entendido, pero ten cuidado // – le contesto Hana de la misma forma, sumamente preocupada –

Alexis extendió su mano hacia el cielo, sus cabellos levitaron y bajo sus pies, un símbolo apareció: una Luna Creciente Plateada rodeada de los símbolos de los 4 elementos con caracteres chinos y japoneses; su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura rojiza

- **¡Rayo Escarlata!** – grito la joven pelinegra

De la mano de ella, salieron un centenar de rayos de fuego que se dirigieron hacia las 4 sombras, mientras Hana cerro los ojos y empezó un cántico en una extraña lengua, con su mano dibujo en el aire runas antiguas, al darse cuenta trataron de detenerla enviándole ataques pero Alexis fue más rápida

- **¡Escudo Plumífero! **– grito Alexis mientras hacía que una lluvia de plumas plateadas rodearan a Hana

- Maldita mocosa – gruño un joven poseedor de ojos color amatistas

Alexis le sonrió de forma sarcástica, pero eso le costo caro ya que uno de los compañeros del ojiamatista, saco un arco y flecha de hielo y ataco a la pelinegra, cuando la flecha logro herir a Alexis, su brazo empezó a congelarse rápidamente

- Demonios – gruño ella molesta

- Neechan el portal esta listo – grito Hana mientras que frente a ella, había un extraño vórtice multicolor

- Entra tu y llevaté ese libro Hana – dijo Alexis sujetándose el brazo

- Pero no me quiero ir sin ti – dijo Hana preocupada

- Ay que lindo, la bebe no se puede ir sin su hermana – dijo burlonamente una voz femenina dueña de unos ojos verde jade

- Los humanos son tan patéticos – dijo con desprecio una voz femenina dueña de unos ojos aqua

Hana frunció el ceño, ella no era tan débil como aparentaba y se los iba a demostrar, levanto su mano y entonces empezó a concentrar su energía mágica, un símbolo apareció bajo sus pies: un Sol Dorado rodeados de caracteres chinos y japoneses

- **¡Lumus Solem!** – grito Hana

Una esfera salió de su mano, esta se dirigió al cielo y una inmensa luz, semejante al sol ilumino todo el lugar, los 4 quedaron ciegos ante aquella luminosidad, dejando el camino libre a las dos chicas

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Hana mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

- Lo estoy – dijo Alexis mientras pasaba su mano envuelta en fuego sobre el hielo, derritiéndolo – pero fue muy tonto a verte quedado

- Pero... – dijo Hana preocupada

- Esta bien – dijo Alexis suspirando, Hana era demasiado buena para su propio bien – vamonos antes de que ellos puedan ver

Hana asintió y ambas miraron el vórtice, El viaje no fue nada que antes hayan vivido sentían una extraña sensación como si estuvieran volando por el espacio, lleno de luces parecidas a pequeñas estrellas, un cosquilleo en su estomago, y un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos.

**País del Viento**

**Al norte de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena**

Un grupo de hombres se encontraban haciendo sus rondas matutinas, cuando de pronto algo insólito paso, el cielo se oscureció de pronto y una estrella fugaz salió disparada de él hasta estrellarse en el suelo no muy lejos de ellos, el grupo se miro entre si para luego salir disparado hasta aquel lugar, al llegar cual fue su sorpresa al ver un cráter en el cual se encontraba una joven de no más 19 años, sus largos cabello negros se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, su ropa era muy extraña al menos para ellos, consistía en una minifalda de tablones negra, una playera roja sin mangas de cuello verde oscuro amplio y alto, unos guantes sin dedos verdes, un cinturón verde y unas botas negras, las cuales se encontraban rasgadas con sangre, las partes visibles de su cuerpo estaban llenas de heridas pequeñas y había unas curiosas marcas de garras en su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha como si un animal la hubiera lastimado

- ¿Qué hacemos Kazuki? – pregunto uno de los ninjas al jefe

- Llevarla a la aldea – dijo el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos miel – envíenle un mensaje al Kazekage contándole lo sucedido y que vamos de regreso

- Entendido – dijeron los hombres siguiendo las órdenes de su líder

Kazuki se acerco a la joven y con cuidado la levanto; observo su rostro en verdad era una joven muy hermosa pero se preguntaba quien podría ser, puesto que no poseía banda alguna que la representaba de alguna aldea

- Señor ¿Qué cree que le haya pasado? – pregunto uno de los ninjas con curiosidad

- No lo se pero lo que le haya pasado debió de ser muy feo, tiene heridas por todos lados – dijo con el ceño fruncido

La joven entonces empezó a moverse un poco, llamando la atención de Kazuki y sus hombres, se detuvieron un poco y la miraron, estaba murmurando algo en sueños

- Hana… Hana… - murmuraba, su rostro estaba contorsionado en preocupación pese que estaba inconsciente

- ¿Quién será Hana? – pregunto con curiosidad otro de los ninjas

- No lo se pero lo importante es llevarla a que los ninjas médicos la curen – dijo Kazuki

Tardaron cerca de una hora en poder regresar a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, hubieran tardado menos pero las heridas de la chica eran muy graves como para moverla bruscamente. No bien entraron a la Aldea, un chico de 16 años pelirrojo de vacíos ojos verdes les corto el camino, los ninjas hicieron una inclinación la verlo, pero el los ignoro

- ¿Es ella? – pregunto el pelirrojo con seriedad

- Si Kazekage-sama – dijo Kazuki respetuosamente – no sabemos como paso, tan solo el cielo se oscureció de pronto y como si un cometa se tratase ella cayo del cielo

- Gaara – se escucho una voz femenina detrás del pelirrojo, era una chica de 19 años más o menos, rubia de ojos verdes

- ¿Qué pasa Temari? – pregunto Gaara mirando a su hermana con indiferencia

- Tengo un reporte de que en la Tierra de las Olas, el cielo se oscureció y una especie de cometa cayó del cielo – comunico Temari con seriedad

- Talvez tenga que ver con esta chica – dijo Gaara mirándola – su chakra es muy extraño

- Hana… - volvió a murmurar la joven –

- ¿Hana? – pregunto Temari curiosa

- No sabemos quien es pero ha estado llamándola todo el camino – dijo Kazuki

- Llevénla a que los ninjas médicos la atiendan, cuando despierte comuníquenmelo – ordeno Gaara con seriedad

- Como ordene Kasekage-sama – dijeron los ninjas mientras se llevaban a la joven

- ¿Qué crees que este pasando Gaara? – pregunto Temari mirando a su hermano menor

- No lo se, pero esto no me gusta – dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido – manda un aviso a Konoha, algo me dice que dentro de pronto algo muy malo sucederá

- Entendido – dijo Temari asintiendo

**País de la Ola**

**En el mismo momento en que el primer cometa llego**

- Estoy aburrido – decía Kisame acostado en el césped

- Entonces ve por allí y no molestes – le dijo Kabuto leyendo un pergamino

- ¿Te pasa algo Itachi? – Pregunto Deidara mirando al chico de cabellos negros y ojos azabache – haz estado parado allí, mirando el horizonte desde hace rato

- ¿No lo sienten? – pregunto a su vez Itachi Uchiha con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Sentir que? – pregunto confundido Kisame

- El ambiente – dijo Itachi – se siente una extraña sobre carga de energía

- Yo no siento nada – dijo Kabuto extrañado

Ahora ustedes se preguntaran que hacen tres Akatsuki con Kabuto, bueno estos cuatro después de la muerte de Orochimaru a mano del menor Uchiha y la destrucción de Akatsuki; se habían aliado, aunque ni siquiera yo estoy muy segura de sus motivos pero al menos no se han matado hasta ahora. Antes de que Kisame le dijera algo al peliplateado, algo insólito paso, el cielo se oscureció de pronto y una estrella fugaz salió disparada de él hasta estrellarse en el suelo

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunto Deidara sorprendido

- Lo que estaba esperando – dijo Itachi mientras salía disparado hacia donde había caído el "Cometa"

- Hey Itachi espera – grito Kisame corriendo detrás de él

- Esperenos – dijeron Deidara y Kabuto

Cuando los 4 llegaron al lugar, vieron con sorpresa que dentro del cráter, se encontraba una chica de unos 16 años aproximados, sus cabellos son castaño claro con mechas rubias a mitad de la espalda, su vestimenta les pareció un poco extraña: Lleva unos pantalones largos a las caderas y ajustados de tela vaquera oscura. Una camisa de manga corta de color blanco con flores rosas en la parte de abajo y a la altura del pecho la palabra DREAM en rosa, y un pequeño chaleco vaquero del mismo tono que el pantalón. Por ultimo usa unas playeras negras con tres rayas blancas a cada lado. La chica abrazaba con fuerza un extraño libro de cuero negro

- No sabía que lloviera chicas del cielo – dijo Kisame recibiendo un zape por parte de Deidara ante tal ocurrencia – oye eso dolió

- Pues no digas burradas – le dijo Deidara – las chicas no caen del cielo

Itachi salto al cráter, tomo a la chica en brazos y la llevo hasta donde los demás lo esperaban

- Kabuto revísala – le dijo Itachi, el ninja medico aunque algo renuente a seguir su orden obedeció

- Tiene muchas heridas externas, unos huesos rotos y solo esta inconsciente – dijo unos quince minutos después de aplicarle algunos jutsus médicos – estará bien pero sería recomendable llevarla a otro lugar para que descanse pero…

- ¿Pero que? – pregunto Deidara

- No se si el diagnostico que les acabo de dar sea el correcto, debido a que no quiere soltar el libro aun estando inconsciente me dificulta darle una checada más a fondo – dijo Kabuto con seriedad

- Entonces quitadle el libro – dijo Kisame como si fuera obvio

- Lo intente pero me dio una corriente eléctrica no bien roce la portada – dijo Kabuto enseñando sus dedos quemados

- Vamos de regreso al hotel – dijo Itachi cargando de nuevo a la chica – al menos allí podremos quitárselo con más calma

Los otros 3 asintieron, así que decidieron regresar al hotel sin darse cuenta que un ninja de la arena, que se encontraba allí había visto y todo y mando un mensaje urgente al Kazekage

**País del Viento**

**Hospital de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena**

Le dolía absolutamente todo, no sabía donde ni cuando se encontraba y eso le molestaba, tratado de levantar su brazo pero le dolía tanto que no pudo, escuchaba voces que le eran desconocidas por completo, además de energía que tampoco conocía, lo cual la estaba poniendo nerviosa

- Miren parece que esta despertando – escucho que dijo una voz

- Llamare al Kazekage – había dicho otra voz

¿Kazekage? Ese nombre le era desconocido, poco a poco abrió sus ojos, aunque la luz le calo un poco, cuando su visión se hizo más clara, vio una habitación grande, de paredes blanco, demasiado blanco para su gusto; soltó un gruñido mientras se sentaba en la cama

- ¿Dónde me encuentro? – pregunto la joven mirando a todos lados

- En la Aldea Oculta de la Arena – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta

Cuando la joven volteo se topo a los hermanos Sabaku no, estos al entrar se toparon con unas gemas muy curiosas, violeta oscuro

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto la pelinegra a la defensiva

- Eso es lo que venimos a preguntarte – dijo Kankuro mirándola – caíste del cielo literalmente

La joven lo miro a él confusa, entonces los recuerdos de lo acontecido en su mundo llegaron a su mente

- Oh por dios Hana – dijo preocupada mientras intentaba pararse pero un dolor agudo en sus costillas la detuvo

- No te levantes – dijo Temari obligándola a volver a la cama – tienes unas costillas rotas

- Pero tengo que encontrar a Hana – decía la pelinegra peleando contra Temari para poder levantarse

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Gaara mirando a la chica

- ¿Por qué debería de decírtelo? – le dijo con ferocidad aun peleando contra la hermana del Kazekage

- Vaya que tiene carácter – dijo Kankuro sorprendido

- Solo queremos ayudarte – dijo Temari finalmente soltándola

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué quieren ayudarme? – pregunto con clara desconfianza la chica cuyos ojos sorpresivamente se habían vuelto como el oro derretido

Los 3 hermanos se miraron, era como ver a una leona, que miraba con desconfianza y miedo a sus cazadores; la joven los observo a su vez, observando más que su imagen, sus corazones

- Lo siento – se disculpo la chica – pero las personas que siempre han querido ayudarme era por un motivo oculto

- Bueno es normal que desconfíes, pero nosotros ni siquiera sabemos quien eres – dijo Temari molesta

- O de donde vienes – dijo Kankuro – porque el hecho de caigas del cielo como de un cometa se tratara significa que no eres de aquí

- Es que no lo soy – dijo la ojimiel, ya que en ese momento, cuando dejo de mirarlos con desconfianza, sus ojos dejaron de ser ámbar para pasar a violeta-rojizo – Mi nombre es Alexis Black y vengo de una dimensión alterna a esta

- ¿Dimensión alterna? – pregunto los dos hermanos sorprendidos

- ¿Es acaso una broma? – pregunto Gaara con el ceño fruncido

- No lo es – dijo Alexis con seriedad – vengo de otro mundo, soy una Bakuretsu Elemental

- ¿Bakuretsu? – pregunto Gaara

- Significa Hechicero – aclaro Alexis – soy una hechicera elemental; además mi hermana Hana y yo pertenecemos al último clan de hechiceros de mi mundo, unos Bakuretsus oscuros nos persiguen porque quieren nuestro poder además de haberles robado algo muy preciado que quieren recuperar a toda costa, nos acorralaron pero mientras yo los distraje, mi hermana creo un portal a otro lugar como le dije, pero creo que le debí de especificar a donde… el portal nos trajo a este mundo

- Y en alguna parte de su viaje se separaron ¿no? – pregunto Temari

- Creo que si aunque no estoy segura – dijo Alexis – y estoy preocupada, Hana nunca a estado sola y menos en un mundo del que no esta familiarizada

- ¿Qué hay de los Baku-esos?... ¿Las siguieron? – pregunto Kankuro curioso

- Bakuretsu y si, lo más seguro – dijo Alexis con el ceño fruncido – pero como Hana tenía el libro la buscaran a ella primero, por eso debo de buscarla

- Nosotros sabemos donde esta – dijo Temari

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Alexis esperanzada

- Si, tenemos informes de que un especie de cometa cayo a la tierra de las olas, pero se encuentra muy lejos de aquí – dijo Temari – tardarías muchos días en llegar y aun más estando lastimada

- Mi cuerpo puede curar heridas superficiales con rapidez – dijo Alexis tranquilamente – para mañana o pasado mis costillas estarán restauradas en su totalidad

- Bien en ese caso creo que es mejor que nos presentemos – dijo la chica – Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari y ellos son mis hermanos Kankuro y Gaara

- Hola – saludo Kankuro con una sonrisa, Gaara solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza

- Mucho gusto y disculpen que haya sido tan grosera – se disculpo con una sonrisa que hizo que Kankuro se sonrojara un poco y que Gaara suavizara su expresión, Temari vio eso sorprendida

- Nah descuida – dijo Kankuro sonriendo, cosa que a Temari ya se le hizo raro

- Por cierto ¿Qué significa Kazekage? – Pregunto curiosa – es que cuando estaba despertando, escuche que alguien decía que llamarían al Kazekage

- Kazekage es el termino que se le da a los que gobiernan este lugar, la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, en el país del Viento – dijo Temari sonriendo

- Por su vestimenta me imagino que son ninjas ¿no? – dijo Alexis, los 3 asintieron – si creo a ver oído de su mundo, o lo leí en un libro no recuerdo ahora

- Es mejor que descanses, cuando te sientas mejor podrás salir del hospital – dijo Kankuro

- Mandare a una tropa a buscar a tu hermana – dijo Gaara, Alexis lo miro curioso

- Mi hermano Gaara es el Kazekage de este lugar – explico Temari

- Ah – dijo Alexis comprendiendo – se lo agradezco mucho Kazekage-sama

- Solo llámame Gaara – dijo el pelirrojo – ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer

Gaara salió de la habitación, dejando sorprendidos a sus hermanos quienes voltearon a ver a Alexis

- Vaya si que le caíste bien a Gaara – dijo Kankuro sorprendido

- Es verdad normalmente es muy arisco y tosco con los desconocidos – dijo Temari sorprendida

- Tengo ese don – dijo Alexis encogiéndose de hombros

**Tierra de las Olas**

**Habitación de Itachi **

- Ugh mi cabeza – decía la joven castaña levantándose

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Deidara mirando a la chica

- ¿Ah? – pregunto la chica abriendo sus ojos, los 4 pudieron observar unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda – bien, creo… ¿Quienes son ustedes?

- Mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki – dijo el ojiblanco de piel azul

- ¿Eres un tiburón? – pregunto la chica perpleja –

- Algo así – dijo Kisame con una gota de sudor – ellos son mis compañeros Deidara (pelo rubio y ojos azules), el es Kabuto Yakushi (el peliplateado) y nuestro líder Itachi Uchiha (el moreno de ojos azabache)

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hana Shoma – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

- ¿De donde vienes? – Pregunto Deidara – es que no es normal de que chicas caían del cielo

- No estoy del todo segura pero creo que cuando abrí un portal tiempo y espacio, no calcule el lugar y mi hermana y yo terminamos en este lugar – dijo Hana confundida, fue entonces que lo recordó – ¡¡MI HERMANA TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA!!

Exclamo la chica preocupadísima mientras se levantaba pero Kabuto la detuvo

- Olvídalo, tienes que descansar – le dijo Kabuto acostándola de nuevo –

- Pero es que tengo que encontrarla, que tal si le paso algo – decía Hana preocupada – es lo único que me queda en esta vida

Itachi sintió una punzada al escuchar eso, vio a la joven de 16 años, la misma edad de su hermano, que era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, aunque el lo despreciaba por creer que el había matado a toda su familia

- Buscare a tu hermana – dijo Itachi con seriedad, los otros 4 lo miraron sorprendidos

- En serio – preguntaron los 4 asombrados

- ¿Cómo es tu hermana? – pregunto Itachi mirando a Hana

- Toma traigo una fotografía de ella – dijo Hana

La joven saco algo de su playera, era un dije en forma de corazón, lo abrió y allí se encontraba una imagen de una joven, como dos años menor que Itachi, cabello negro de hermosos y enigmáticos ojos violeta-rojizo. Hana le entrego el dije a Itachi, mientras observaba el lugar, era muy rustico, vio la ropa de ellos y entonces lo entendió todo

- ¿Son ninjas? – pregunto Hana con curiosidad

- Si lo somos ¿y tu? – pregunto Kisame

- No, yo soy una Bakuretsu de Luz y Oscuridad – dijo Hana sonriendo tímidamente

- ¿Qué es un Bakuretsu? – pregunto Itachi mirándola

- Una hechicera – dijo Hanna – yo provengo de una dimensión alterna a esta, en ella mi hermana y yo somos las ultimas de un antiguo y poderoso Clan de Hechiceros, pero entonces unos Bakuretsu oscuros aparecieron y exterminaron a nuestro clan, a nosotras trataron de tomarnos como prisioneras, ya que su amo quiere nuestra sangre y nuestros poderes; además de algo que nosotras tenemos suyos, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a ver peleado con ellos y luego entrar al portal, pero en alguna parte del viaje debimos a vernos separado

- Vaya que historia – dijo Kabuto sorprendido

- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? – pregunto Itachi guardando el dije en su ropa

- Alexis – dijo Hana – pero ten cuidado, mi hermana es muy desconfiada y sino le enseñas el dije es capaz de atacarte y liquidarte antes de lo que días ninja; mi hermana es una excelente guerrera

- Descuida – dijo Itachi mientras salía de la habitación

- ¿Nos cuentas de tu mundo? – pregunto Kisame curioso

- Mejor deja que descanse un poco – le dijo Deidara

- Descuide Deidara-sama estoy bien – le dijo con una sonrisa

Al verla así, sonriendo tan dulcemente, los 3 ninjas sintieron una extraña sensación, se veía tan inocente que les dio gana de protegerla de todos y todo, aquella hermosa joven de 16 años, les despertó el instinto paternal.

**País del Fuego**

**A las Afueras de la Aldea escondida de la hoja**

- Nuiy te has equivocado de lugar, torpe – dijo una histérica rubia de ojos verde jade

La chica viste extraños ropajes: una yutaka japonesa café oscuro con dorado y blanco, bastante reveladora, dejaba al descubierto sus blancas piernas largas y estilizadas, unas botas café oscuro y un obi dorado que ciñe la yutaka a su estrecha cintura (es la misma ropa que Mai Shiranui de King of Fighter), unos brazaletes plateados con un ámbar incrustado

- No fue mi culpa Lavender, las presencias de los habitantes de este mundo me confunden – dijo un muy molesto chico de cabello blanco corto y ojos turquesa

El chico viste igualmente extraños ropajes: un pantalón negro de cuero, una blusa de vestir blanca, los primeros botones se encuentran abiertos, dejando ver su musculoso y moreno pecho

- Peleando así no solucionaremos nada – les regaño una chica de cabello celeste largo y ojos color aqua, fríos y vacíos

La chica viste extraños ropajes: un short de lycra celeste, encima una falda con aperturas azul marino con bordes blancos, encima una playera azul marino sin mangas que se amarra alrededor del cuello con bordes blancos que se une a la falda, un obi blanco que ciñe el traje a su estrecha cintura, unas botas azul oscuro de tacón, unos brazaletes plateados con un zafiro incrustado

- Marlene tiene razón – dijo un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego a los hombros, amarrado en una coleta baja y poseedor de unos inusuales ojos color violeta rojizo

El chico viste igualmente extraños ropajes: Se encuentra vestido como Sasuke Uchiha solo que la playera es sin mangas y de color rojo, en la espalda tiene un Angel negro, en el short blanco tiene símbolos de llamas en rojo y dorado,

- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora Marius? – pregunto Lavender (la rubia) tratando de tranquilizarse

- Buscar a la antigua – dijo el pelirrojo – mandaremos a nuestras mascotas a buscarlos pero no estaría mal tener algunos rehenes

- Esas chicas son demasiado buenas y no dudaran en entregarse – dijo Nuiy asintiendo – pero ¿Qué rehenes?

- Los de esta aldea no estaría mal – dijo Marius con una malévola sonrisa – tenemos que traerlas aquí aunque tampoco estaría mal tener aliados en este mundo

- Buscare en el libro de dimensiones – dijo Marlene con sequedad

- Bien veamos si esas dos niñas podrán escapar ahora – dijo Marius mirando al cielo, la luna nueva brillaba sobre el cielo, lo cual significaba que una de ellas, era vulnerable, ya que sería completamente humana esa noche


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no nos pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto nosotras solo los usamos para torturarlos jeje **

Fanny.- Aunque no me molestaría tener a Itachi-kun como regalo de navidad, Alexis Black es de mi propiedad

Neka.- a mi a Gaara-kun, Hana Shoma es de mi propiedad

**Nota.- ESCUCHEN BIEN, CUANDO DEJEN SU REVIEW POR FAVOR DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO PARA PODER MANDARLES LA RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEW, SI NO HACEN ESO NO PODREMOS CONTESTARLES**

**Terminología usada:**

//dejen review//… conversación telepática

"dejen review"… pensamientos

Bakuretsu… hechicero/hechicera

**Alas Guerrera****s**

Capítulo 2 Akatsukis Aliados, El Reencuentro -.-.-.-.-.- por Neka Yamila 

**País de la Ola**

**Habitación de Itachi**

Una soñolienta Hana miraba a través de la ventana que había al lado de su cama. Su rostro mostraba preocupación, y sus ojos miedo a que algo malo le haya pasado a su hermana.

- "Neechan... espero que estés bien..." – pensaba, a la vez que escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas.

En ese momento pasaba Itachi para ver qué tal se encontraba, y la escena que vio hizo que la expresión de su rostro se suavizase. Los ex-Akatsukis se habían quedado dormidos: Deidara apoyado en Kisame, Kisame apoyado en Kabuto, Kabuto apoyado en la pared y Hana... fue entonces cuando reparó en que la poseedora de hermosos ojos vedes se encontraba en posición fetal.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- ¿Ah? – Levantó el rostro y vio al Uchiha, que la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, serio e impasible – Estoy... preocupada por Alexis-chan...

- Ella debe estar bien.

- ¿Por qué está tan seguro, Itachi-sama?

- En el rato que he estado fuera he averiguado algo.

- ¿Algo? – la chica inclina un poco su cabeza sin comprender, quedando de este modo apoyada de nuevo sobre sus rodillas.

- Por lo visto – empezó, a la vez que se sentaba a los pies de la cama y Hana se acercaba a él con cierta dificultad por culpa de las heridas – en el país del Viento también cayó un "cometa"...

- ¡¡Lexi-chan!! – El Uchiha le tapó la boca, para que no despertase a los otros 3 que por primera vez dormían tranquilos –Gomen...

- Lo más probable es que haya sido tu hermana, de modo que a primera hora de la mañana partiré hacia la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

- Itachi-sama... – le llamó con timidez.

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Por qué me está ayudando¿No será porque ustedes también quieren mi sangre y mis poderes?

Itachi parpadeó varias veces sorprendido.

- Claro que no – la tranquilizó, revolviéndole el pelo castaño con cariño – Lo que sucede... es que no quiero que te sientas sola como yo...

- Pero, Itachi-sama, usted no está solo... Tiene a Kabuto-sama, a Kisame-sama y a Deidara-sama...

- Algún día te contaré, ahora procura descansar – la ayuda a acostarse en su cama, pese a los pucheros que ponía la joven que quería seguir despierta.

- ¿Tardará mucho, Itachi-sama? – Hana empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, ya que se encontraba demasiado cansada.

- Intentaré volver lo antes posible.

- Tenga cuidado... onegai... – finalmente, los ojos de la menor se cerraron, y un pequeño suspiro le indicó que estaba profundamente dormida.

- Deidara, sé que estás despierto, así que deja de fingir.

El rubio abrió los ojos, y se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a los otros dos. Fue hasta el Líder y se quedó observando a la tierna Shoma que dormía tranquila, agarrando el libro por cierto.

- ¿Es que no piensa separarse de ese libro ni para dormir? – preguntó Deidara, con una leve gota en la cabeza.

- Debe de ser muy importante para ella.

- Es posible, pero si lo abraza de esa forma no va a poder dormir bien.

- Intenta quitárselo.

- No pierdo nada con intentarlo – el rubio, intentó tocar el libro, pero nada más poner las manos sobre la portada, recibió un gran calambrazo que lo dejó más para allá que para acá – ay... mis deditos... – sopla sus manos quemadas con intención de aliviar el dolor.

- Lo que yo pensaba… si vino a este mundo por medio de un hechizo, entonces seguro que ese libro también está protegido con magia – razonó el Uchiha.

- Pues es efectiva.

- Ahora eso no importa mucho – da un largo suspiro y se dispone a salir de la habitación – Cuídala, y si sucede algo despierta a Kisame y a Kabuto, pero pase lo que pase, protegedla.

- No se preocupe, Itachi-sama, ella estará bien...

- Eso espero – murmuró, a la vez que salía de la habitación, y desaparecía entre las sombras.

**País del Viento**

**Aldea Oculta de la Arena**

**A escasas horas del amanecer**

Alexis se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama, esa noche no era seguro dormir, no siendo completamente humana. Pensó en las tres personas que acababa de conocer, al parecer no tenían malas intenciones, y Temari tenía razón, no la conocían de nada, lo cual significaba que no tenían ni idea del poder que poseían ella y su hermana. Sin embargo estaba cansada, si se despistaba se quedaría dormida sin remedio... pero algo hizo que su sueño se esfumara por completo, pues de repente sintió una extraña presencia en la habitación. Se incorporó de golpe, lo que hizo que sintiera como si miles de agujas atravesaran cada uno de sus músculos.

- Vaya, parece que nuestra leona está gravemente herida – la voz burlona sonó en la habitación.

Alexis se sobresaltó, conocía de sobra aquella voz, pertenecía a...

- Nuiy... Bakuretsu del aire...

- Vaya, me alegra saber que me recuerdas.

- ¿Dónde están tus compañeros¿Acaso te han dejado solo?

- No, en realidad pensaron que en tu estado no me causarías muchos problemas.

- Ja, entonces se han equivocado – la ojivioleta se levantó de la cama, haciendo caso omiso de los dolores que la avisaban de que su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de otra lucha.

- En serio, mira tu estado¿por qué no dejas que te mate y así alivio tu dolor?

- Eso nunca... ¿cómo me has encontrado tan pronto?

- Bueno, las mascotas a veces pueden ser de gran utilidad – enseña una araña metálica de ojos rojos, que se movía impaciente en su mano – aunque sean arañas y muy pequeñas.

- Tus gustos son tan malos como tu forma de vestir – dijo la chica, empezando a ganar tiempo, y rezando internamente porque alguien sintiera la presencia del Bakuretsu de aire.

- No intentes enfurecerme, Alexis-chan, no funcionará – en su mano empezaba a reunir una gran cantidad de poder, Alexis hacía lo mismo en ambas manos, creaba esferas de fuego que crecían según les iba dando poder.

- Pues bien, tú te lo has buscado¡Esferas de plasma! – la chica lanzó ambas esferas contra Nuiy, pero este ni siquiera se movió para esquivarlas, sino que las apartó con una sola mano, lo que no se esperaba, es que detrás de esas esferas venían otras dos que sí le alcanzaron y lo estamparon contra la pared, causando una gran muesca – " Voy a tener que pedirle perdón a Gaara por los daños " – pensó la chica, con una ligera gota.

- Eso no es suficiente para acabar conmigo – Nuiy volvió a levantarse, y convirtió la esfera de aire en su mano en dos lanzas – ¿sabes que el viento puede ser muy peligroso? Es capaz hasta de arrancar árboles, tirar grandes construcciones, levantar coches e incluso... asesinar gente.

- ¡Eres un maldito despreciable!

- Hmp, no me odies por esto – dijo Nuiy cínicamente, en el instante en el que lanzaba ambas lanzas de aire hacia la joven – ¡¡Muere!!

- ¡¡Escudo plum...!! – pero algo la detuvo en seco, pues ante ella se había levantado una barrera de arena, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, en ella estaba el Kazekage, con la calabaza a la espalda, y mirando con expresión enfadada al Bakuretsu.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Eso no importa – el Bakuretsu sonrió de forma burlona – ¿Crees que podrás derrotarme con arena? No sabes lo que haces – reunió poder en sus manos, pero esta vez lanzó las esferas hacia la joven directamente, Alexis se cubría la cabeza, ya que en algunos desbordamientos la magia pasaba atravesando la barrera de arena – Maldita sea – miró furioso a Gaara, que seguía en la puerta sin mover un músculo – Al parecer... te has buscado buenos aliados, interesante, pero no olvides esto, Bakuretsu elemental, nos volveremos a ver – dicho lo dicho desapareció en un remolino de viento.

- Escapó – susurró la ojivioleta con fastidio.

- ¿Estás bien? – el pelirrojo se acercó a ella, estaba preocupado, pero dicha preocupación no se notaba porque mantenía su expresión seria y firme.

- Lo estoy – aseguró, mientras miraba los destrozos de la habitación.

- Les pediré que te cambien de cuarto, y pondré a varios hombres protegiendo la entrada y la ventana, también habrá uno montando guardia dentro de la habitación¿te importa?

- Eh... no, para nada.

- Pues bien, vendrán a buscarte enseguida – el Kazekage se dio la vuelta.

- Gaara – le llamó, deteniendo el caminar del pelirrojo – ... gracias...

- No tienes por qué dármelas – seguidamente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí y dejando dentro a una Alexis cansada y soñolienta.

**País de la Ola**

**Dos días después en el hotel**

- Que bien he dormido – dijo Kisame, a la vez que se estiraba.

- Pues yo tengo el hombro dormido – se quejó esta vez Kabuto, mirando de forma acusadora a Kisame.

- No me mires con esa cara, no ha sido mi culpa.

- ¿Y entonces de quién?

- Pues...

- Ala¿pero ya estáis discutiendo otra vez? – el rubio apareció en la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos, Kabuto y Kisame lo miraron de forma apetitosa – De eso nada, monadas, es para Hana-chan – los otros dos ponen cara de fastidio.

- Jo – se quejaron ambos.

- ¿Aún está dormida? – Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y miró a la joven – Lleva durmiendo desde que llegó, hm... lo mejor sería que despertase para que comiera, y después si quiere seguir durmiendo... – pensaba en voz alta.

- Tienes que entenderla, está muy cansada – dijo Kisame, a la vez que intentaba coger algo del desayuno que había preparado Deidara, pero el rubio le dio en la mano con una revista que había enrollado – ¿Pero qué es eso? -preguntó, a la vez que se quejaba por el golpe.

- 'Esto' es la revista Anti-ladrones de comida.

Silencio sepulcral...

- ¿Qué pasa?

Los 3 miraron al lugar del que provenía la voz, y descubrieron que la chica estaba sentada en la cama, con el pelo graciosamente revuelto y la ropa descolocada, claro signo de que se movía mucho cuando dormía.

- ¡¡Hana-chan!! – Deidara la saludó con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la castaña.

- Ohayo, Deidara-sama, Kabuto-sama y Kisame-sama.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – le preguntó Kabuto.

- Ah, pues mejor gracias – parpadea confundida.

- Eso quiere decir que los jutsus médicos están funcionando, menos mal.

- Hana-chan, aquí tienes tu desayuno – el rubio le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas, a lo que la chica sonrió.

- Tiene muy buena pinta, muchas gracias Deidara-sama.

- Sí, dáselas, pero también reza porque sepa bien, porque si no me equivoco es la primera vez que Deidara prepara el desayuno – dijo Kisame, que segundos después lucía un precioso chichón cortesía de Deidara.

**País del Viento**

**Aldea Oculta de la Arena**

Era el segundo día desde que partió del País de la Ola, y ahora se encontraba dando vueltas por las calles de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. Llevaba en la mano derecha el dije de Hana, y miraba a las chicas de las calles, pero ninguna coincidía con la de la fotografía.

- Neh, Lexi-chan, ya sé que estás recuperada, pero lo mejor sería que descansaras un poco más – le pedía una chica de pelo rubio a otra de pelo negro con mechas rojas sangre

- No puedo esperar a que llegue la tropa de Gaara, si Nuiy me encontró tan rápido, lo más probable es que tarden más en localizar a Hana porque el País de las Olas está algo más lejos, pero aun así quiero reunirme con ella antes de que eso ocurra.

- Pero tu hermana...

- Mi hermana es fuerte, pero también es ingenua, de modo que cualquiera podría hacerle daño y no quiero...

- Pero han pasado dos días...

- Por eso mismo, en estos dos días es posible que los Bakuretsu ya la hayan encontrado – dijo Alexis.

- Y entonces irían por ella porque es la que posee el libro – repite Temari poniendo los ojos en blanco, llevaba HORAS intentando convencer a Alexis de que volviera a descansar.

- Me alegro de que lo entiendas, Temari-chan, es por eso que no puedo dejarla sol...

- ¿Buscas a Hana Shoma?

Alexis siente la rabia subir por sus venas, la única razón de que alguien supiera de la existencia de Hana es que la encontraron, se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se habían vuelto nuevamente de color ámbar.

- ¿Quién eres¿De qué conoces a Hana?

- Ella está con nosotros – respondió Itachi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡¡Maldito!! – reúne parte de su poder en sus brazos, creando varias estacas de hielo – ¡¡Cuchillas de Hielo!! – lanzó el grupo de estacas hacia el joven, que las esquivó con gran facilidad – Dímelo, dime dónde está... – dijo Alexis, empezando a envolver sus brazos esta vez en fuego – ... ¡¡dímelo o atente a las consecuencias!!

- " Realmente es peor que una fiera " – piensa con sorpresa el Uchiha, mirando a la joven menor que él delante suya.

Alexis le iba a atacar con los brazos envueltos en llamas, pero el Uchiha sacó el dije y se lo enseñó, haciendo que la chica parase en seco.

- ¿Cómo es que tienes ese dije?

- Me lo dio Hana para poder encontrarte.

- ¿Y por qué está ella con vosotros? – el fuego de sus brazos se extingue poco a poco, a la vez que no dejaba de mirar al misterioso encapuchado.

- Digamos que tu hermana cayó del cielo y se rompió algunos huesos y tiene heridas externas, pero gracias a uno de mis compañeros ya debe de estar completamente curada.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunta de nuevo más calmada, ya que la primera vez no había recibido una respuesta.

- Mi nombre es... – se quita la capucha de la capa, y deja su rostro al descubierto.

- ¡¡Eres Itachi Uchiha!! – Temari le señala entre asustada y sorprendida.

- ¿Itachi Uchiha? – la ojivioleta, pues sus ojos habían vuelto a ser normales, mira a Temari como pidiéndole más datos.

- Él es... un asesino de clase S.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Eh, un momento – el Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró – Estoy aquí porque he venido a buscar a la hermana de Hana-chan, solo eso.

- ¿Hana-chan¿Qué clase de confianzas son esas? – aún le miraba desconfiada, no se fiaría hasta que viera a Hana.

- Mira, si quieres ver a tu hermana vas a tener que venir conmigo, ya que ella aún está débil y no puede venir hasta aquí.

- Está bien – aceptó Alexis, si el Uchiha decía la verdad entonces podría ver a Hana, y eso era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos – Iré.

- Nosotros también vamos.

- ¿Gaara, Kankuro? – ambas chicas se viraron, allí estaban los dos Sabaku no que faltaban.

- No me fío de ti – le dijo Kankuro a Itachi, mirándolo duramente.

- Tranquilo, que tú tampoco eres santo de mi devoción – le respondió el mayor, mirándolo de la misma manera.

- ¿Buscas pelea? – dijo Kankuro.

- Déjalo, Kankuro, él es el único que puede decirnos dónde se encuentra la hermana de Lexi-chan.

- Exacto – secundó el mayor de los Uchiha.

- Debemos partir ahora mismo – dijo Alexis.

- Espera, usaremos mi arena para ir, con ella llegaremos más rápido.

- Como quieras, Gaara – dijo Alexis impaciente

**País de la Ola**

**Cerca del anochecer**

**Delante del hotel**

- Vaya, parece que al final te hemos encontrado, Hana-chan – la voz de Lavender sonó con sarcasmo, a la vez que miraba a la joven que Deidara ocultaba detrás suya.

- ¿Acaso buscáis pelea o qué? – dijo Kisame.

- Queremos el libro y a la chica, dádnoslos y no tendréis problemas.

-Hm... estamos listos para los problemas...

- Lo que estáis es locos – dijo Marius, mientras miraba a la joven que seguía detrás de Deidara.

- No me hagas reír – dijo Lavender – 3 ninjas jamás podrán contra 2 Bakuretsus oscuros.

- Tal vez 3 ninjas solos no, pero 3 ninjas y una Bakuretsu sí – la ojiverde salió por fin de detrás de Deidara.

- Hana-chan, aún no estás recuperada del todo – dijo Kabuto preocupado por el estado de la menor.

- Tranquilo, Kabuto-sama, me encuentro bien – dijo Hana sonriendo.

- De todas formas, déjanoslo a nosotros – Deidara lanzó tres bombas que nada más tocar al objetivo explotaron – Pues no son muy fuertes que digam... – se quedó sin habla una vez que se disipó el polvo, pues allí frente a ellos estaban ambos Bakuretsus completamente intactos – Oh, oh... esto no es bueno...

- ¿Ya has terminado? – pregunta el pelirrojo, mientras sostenía en sus manos dos bolas de fuego.

- Muy bien, ahora nos toca a nosotros.

- Tened cuidado, pueden ser muy peligrosos.

- Tranquila, recuerda que estás hablando con los ex-Akatsukis.

- Hemm... el problema es que yo no sé lo que es el Akatsuki – gota para todos.

- Etto... ya te explicaremos -.-U

- Vale – la menor sonríe.

- Hola, que estamos aquí¿sabéis? – dijo la rubia molesta.

- No importa, vamos a hacerlo ya – las bolas de fuego en las manos de Marius incrementan de tamaño, luego extiende los brazos y sonríe cínicamente.

- ¡¡Cuidado!! – grita Hana.

- ¡¡Cortadores de fuego!! – de las bolas en sus manos salen varios rayos de fuego que se dirigen a los ninjas.

- ¿Empiezan fuerte desde el principio? Esto no es bueno – dijo Hana, mientras se colocaba delante de los tres ninjas, concentró su energía mágica y debajo de ella salió el un Sol dorado en cuyo centro estaba el ying-yang, junto con caracteres chinos y japoneses – ¡¡Escudo de la luz reveladora!! – delante de ellos apareció un gran escudo que rechazó los rayos y los hizo volverse en contra de los Bakuretsus oscuros, los cuales saltaron lejos para evitarlos.

- Mira lo que has hecho, Marius eres realmente un torpe.

- Oh, cállate – dijo molesto el pelirrojo, definitivamente no le gustaba formar equipo con aquella mujer.

- Mira y aprende como se hace – la rubia aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos, y empieza a rodear a los ninjas, que intentaban seguirla, pero no podían ya que ninguno de ellos poseían el Sharingan o el Ojo Blanco.

- Maldita sea, si estuviese aquí Itachi-sama...

- Pero no lo está, de modo que debemos proteger a Hana-chan nosotros – dijo Kabuto.

- Jajaja, no podréis proteger a esta niña – la Bakuretsu de Tierra, se detuvo en seco, reunió una gran de poder mágico en sus manos y, sonriendo maliciosamente, golpeó la tierra sobre la que se encontraban.

Segundos más tarde se puede observar un gran terreno de tierra completamente destrozado, y los tres ninjas que salían de entre los escombros, observaron como había quedado el panorama, ahora sí que estaban en un cráter.

- Bueno, pues tendré que probar yo – dijo Kisame cuando todos salieron del cráter – ¡¡**Baku Suishouha**!! – de la boca de Kisame salió un gran chorro de agua que dirigió hacia el cráter, que se llenó de agua en un instante.

- ¿Ya ahora qué piensa hacer ese tiburón? – preguntaba el pelirrojo.

Kisame moldeó el agua a su manera, por lo que el grupo tuvo en apenas unos segundos, una gran ola delante de ellos.

- ¡Tragaos esta! – Con las manos ordena a la ola que se dirija hacia los dos Bakuretsus, los cuales la reciben de lleno, pero crean un escudo y la rechazan – Que tengan la habilidad de crear escudos es un problema.

- Crear escudos es una de las técnicas básicas de los Bakuretsus, es algo que se nos enseña desde pequeños para aprender a sobrevivir a los ataques de otros Bakuretsus – explica la menor viendo como Kisame devolvía el agua al cráter y la dejaba impasible.

- ¿No piensas atacar, Kabuto?

- Mis técnicas no servirían de nada, necesito estar cerca para atacarles, pero visto lo visto, lo mejor es no acercarnos demasiado.

- Entonces déjanoslo a nosotros, ninja médico.

- Pero qué manía con lo de ninja médico – reclama el peliplateado molesto.

- No te enfades, es broma.

- Me cansan – el pelirrojo sacó una vara de hierro que envolvió en fuego, y que milagrosamente no se derretía al contacto con el calor – Ábreme paso.

- Como quieras – dijo Lavender, soltando un suspiro, esta vez con su energía mágica levantó varias piedras del suelo y las juntó, al instante tenía delante de ella un golem (es una especie de gigante de piedra) – ¿Te parece suficiente?

- Sí, sí – el pelirrojo corrió con la barra en las manos hacia los ninjas, Kisame volvió a atacarle con los chorros de agua, pero Marius era increíblemente rápido y los esquivaba con gran facilidad.

- Apartaos, sé lo que quiere – dijo Hana, a la vez que juntaba sus manos, murmuraba unas palabras en un extraño lenguaje, luego separa las manos y poco a poco va apareciendo un gran cetro, que tenía en la parte superior un sol rodeado por dos alas y flotando en el centro del sol, una esfera redonda de color rosa claro.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Kabuto asombrado.

- Otro de mis trucos de magia – blande el cetro delante de ella, preparada para recibir el ataque de Marius.

- Espera, eso no es buena idea – dijo Kabuto entonces realizó una sencilla técnica – ¡¡Bushin no Jutsu!! – varias réplicas aparecen alrededor de los cuatro.

- Eso no podrá detenerme – Marius destruye varias réplicas con la vara envuelta en fuego, cada vez estaba más cerca de Hana.

- ¡Hana-chan! – iban a ir en su ayuda, pero el golem de piedra, acompañado por Lavender se interpuso entre ellos y Hana que en esos momentos rechazaba una estocada directa de Marius.

- De eso nada, vuestro enemigo es este grandullón – dijo Lavender con cinismo.

- Maldita sea.

- No hay nada que hacer, solo nos queda luchar – Deidara moldea más bombas en forma de pájaros y se las lanza al golem, pero las bombas solo consiguen arrancarle algún que otro trozo de roca – Esto se está volviendo complicado – mira por el rabillo del ojo como Hana lucha contra Marius.

- Dime, pequeña¿tu hermana no está aquí para ayudarte? – dijo Marius, intentando desconcentrarla y mientras le lanzaba estocadas y golpes con la vara cada vez más fuertes que ella evitaba interponiendo el cetro.

- No caeré en tus provocaciones – dijo de manera desafiante lanzando esta vez también una estocada.

- Si no fueras tan torpe, no os habríais equivocado de lugar – él hablaba, y Hana intentaba no prestarle atención, pero en una de las que flaqueó el agarre sobre el cetro, Marius aprovechó para golpearlo y enviarlo lejos, golpeó a la menor e hizo que cayera un poco más lejos.

Hana se puso de rodillas, mientras intentaba en vano ponerse de pie, Marius se acercó a ella y la agarró por el mentón, para obligarla a mirarlo.

- Eres muy linda, lástima que las cosas sean como son – dijo Marius.

- ¡¡No te entretengas, Marius, acaba con ella!! – le gritó la rubia que peleaba contra los ninjas.

- Jamás se me ocurriría la idea de estar con alguien como tú – dijo la menor, respondiendo a las palabras del pelirrojo.

- Pues entonces, esto acaba aquí – levantó la vara de fuego, con la intención de atravesar el cuerpo de la menor – ¡¡Muere!! – pero entonces algo insólito pasó, la vara fue arrancada de sus manos a causa de unos rayos de fuego – ¿Pero qué?

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia el lugar de donde provenía el rayo, allí a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un grupo de ninjas, encabezado por una Bakuretsu elemental.

- No te atrevas a tocarla, desgraciado – dijo Alexis de forma desafiante, sus color ámbar lo miraban con odio, varias lanzas de fuego estaban en sus manos.

- Vaya, miran quiénes se han unido a la fiesta.

- Aléjate de Hana – levantó una lanza apuntando hacia Marius.

- Vale, vale, no te sulfures – dijo el pelirrojo de forma burlona mientras soltaba un suspiro levantaba las manos y se alejaba de Hana, acercándose a Lavender.

- ¡¡Neechan!! – la pelinegra se acercó a la menor, y se puso delante de ella a modo de protección.

- Parece que estamos en ligera desventaja¿nos vamos? –dijo el pelirrojo.

- Eres un miedica.

- Vamonos anda – dijo con fastidio, cuando Lavender sintió de mala gana, ambos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Serán cobardes – dijo la de ojos ámbar.

- ¡¡Neechan!! – Hana se lanza a abrazar a Alexis haciéndola caer hacia delante por la fuerza del abrazo.

- Hana-chan, me vas a matar.

- Uah, gomen nasai – se separa de la mayor de golpe, quedando sentada en el suelo.

Alexis tomo a su hermana por los hombros, la miro fijamente y luego hablo en un extraño dialecto que ninguno de los demás entendió

- ¿Acuc da ryh ralru ymku? – dijo Alexis, refiriéndose a los ninjas a los que Itachi ayudaba a levantar.

- Eea, Vyhho-lryh, sa ryh yoitytu

- ¿Cakiny?

- Rye, Gypidu-cysy ac ih hehzy sételu, o sa ybmeló zidcic sételuc byny linynsa

- Ahdeahtu

Los Sabaku no les miraban alternativamente, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que hablaban ambas hermanas.

- ¿O ammuc xieéhac cuh? – preguntó curiosa la menor, refiriéndose a los tres que desconocía.

- Yr, ammuc ryh cetu muc xia sa ryh yoitytu y sí

Dejaron de hablar de aquella forma tan extraña, Alexis cogió a Hana de la muñeca y la llevó ante los hermanos del Desierto.

- Ella es mi hermana, su nombre es Hana.

- Encantada – dijo tímidamente y bastante intimidada por la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella.

- Ellos son Sabaku no Temari...

- Un placer – dijo la rubia, sonriendo cálidamente.

- ... Sabaku no Kankuro...

- ¿Qué tal estás? – él también sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ... y finalmente él es Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage de la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

- ... – él no dijo nada, solo asintió.

- U... un placer conocerles, gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

- ¡¡Hana!!

- Jijiji – rió la menor, mientras que Itachi y compañía se acercaban a ellos.

- ¿Me creéis ahora? – pregunta Itachi a los Sabaku no y a la Bakuretsu elemental.

- Bueno, ella está bien y la habéis curado, así que supongo que no tengo nada contra vosotros.

- Pero es un asesino... – dijo Temari.

- Es un asesino en vuestro mundo, para mí tan solo es la persona que ha salvado a mi hermana – aclaró mientras se daba la vuelta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Neechan?

- Debemos irnos de aquí, a algún lugar en el que no nos encuentren, o en el que les sea difícil localizarnos.

- Konoha estaría bien – dijo el Kazekage.

- En ese caso nosotros no os acompañamos – dijo Itachi.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta Hana, desilusionada.

- No seríamos bien recibidos en Konoha.

- Por favor, Itachi-sama, acompáñenos, onegai... – la poseedora de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda pone cara de perro abandonado debajo de la lluvia, a lo que Itachi simplemente le es imposible resistirse.

- Está bien... iremos – dijo el Líder, a la vez que deba un suspiro.

- Arigato, Itachi-sama – la menor sonrió con dulzura, a lo que Itachi respondió con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Nos vamos o qué? – dijo Deidara.

- ¿Tanta prisa tienes? – pregunta Temari al rubio Akatsuki.

- ¬¬

- ¿Y cómo llegamos a Konoha? Es decir, estamos demasiado lejos, tardaríamos días en llegar – dijo Kankuro, sabiendo de sobra de lo que hablaba.

- Podríamos usar un hechizo de tele transportación – dijo Alexis, a lo que todos la miraron raro – ¿Qué?

- ¿Y si os equivocáis como os pasó a vosotros y acabamos en otro mundo? – pregunta Deidara.

- Estábamos en un momento de peligro, además, antes no le especifiqué a Hana-chan a dónde quería que nos llevara, de modo que...

- Pero vosotras no sabéis dónde está Konoha – recordó el mayor Uchiha.

- No, pero vosotros sí, con eso será suficiente – dijo la ojivioleta, mirando a Itachi de forma desafiante.

- "Parece que tienen sus diferencias" – piensa la de ojiverde con una leve gota

- Si Lexi-chan dice que es suficiente, lo es – dijo el Kazekage.

- Me da que tú le has cogido demasiada confianza – dijo Temari mirando de reojo a su hermano

- Lo dices como si vosotros no – dijo Gaara, mirándola igual.

- Entonces decidido – sentenció Alexis con los ánimos renovados – ¡¡Iremos a Konoha!!

- ¿Y ahora por qué está tan animada?

- Mi Neechan es así – le contesta, sonriendo tranquilamente.

- Seréis hermanas, pero no os parecéis mucho – dijo Kisame, con una gota en la sien.

- Eso tiene explicación – dijo Hana, mientras cogía el libro y hacía desaparecer el báculo.

- Bien, ya es hora de irnos. Hana¿tienes el hechizo? – preguntó la de pelo negro.

- Hai, Neechan – la menor extendió los brazos, reunió el poder mágico en varias partes de su cuerpo, entonó un cántico en otra lengua extraña, debajo de ellos apareció el símbolo del ying y del yang dentro de un Sol dorado que a su vez era rodeado por dos alas plateadas, Alexis se unió a su hermana.

- ¿Estáis listos? – preguntó Alexis, cuando vio que todos se habían cogido de las manos.

- ¿Sirve de algo decir que no? – preguntó a su vez Kisame

- No – respondió ella

- Entonces sí estamos listos – dijo con voz segura el pelirrojo

- Tenéis que pensar en Konoha, de ese modo canalizaremos la imagen y nos podremos tele transportar sin problemas – les aclaró Alexis

- Más vale que esto funcione – dijo Temari

- Confía en mí – dijo Alexis

- Eso hago – la rubia sonrió.

Ambas Bakuretsus unieron sus poderes, una energía mágica les rodeó, y los envolvió en una especie de burbuja que al instante desapareció. Los que hacían aquello por primera vez se vieron impresionados, y algunos algo molestos por los cosquilleos. Hasta que de repente se pararon en un sitio de forma brusca, aparecieron en medio de un bosque y a unos cuantos metros del suelo, con la mala suerte de que la burbuja se rompe, cayendo de golpe al suelo.

- Me parece que haga lo que haga aún no domino los aterrizajes – dijo la menor, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- La próxima vez venimos en autobús – murmuró Alexis mientras Gaara le ayuda a levantarse

- ¿Autobús¿Y eso qué es? – preguntaron los ninjas a coro.

- Nada, nada

- ¡¡Eh!!¿¡Os importaría quitaros de encima!? – exclama un muy molesto Kisame que se encontraba al final de la pirámide, con el peso de los demás encima.

- Gomen, Kisame-sama – se disculpo Hana

Una vez que se quitaron de encima de Kisame, miraron a su alrededor, y delante tenían una gran puerta de madera.

- Hemos llegado a Konoha – dijeron todos menos Alexis y Hana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no nos pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto nosotras solo los usamos para torturarlos jeje**

Fanny.- Aunque no me molestaría tener a Itachi-kun como regalo de navidad, Alexis Black es de mi propiedad

Neka.- a mi a Gaara-kun, Hana Shoma es de mi propiedad

**Terminología usada:**

//dejen review//… conversación telepática

"dejen review"… pensamientos

Bakuretsu… hechicero/hechicera

* * *

**Alas Guerreras**

**Capitulo 3**

**Bienvenidos a Konoha -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- por Shadow Noir Wing**

Ambas Bakuretsus unieron sus poderes, una energía mágica les rodeó, y los envolvió en una especie de burbuja que al instante desapareció. Los que hacían aquello por primera vez se vieron impresionados, y algunos algo molestos por los cosquilleos. Hasta que de repente se pararon en un sitio de forma brusca, aparecieron en medio de un bosque y a unos cuantos metros del suelo, con la mala suerte de que la burbuja se rompe, cayendo de golpe al suelo.

- Me parece que haga lo que haga aún no domino los aterrizajes – dijo la menor, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- La próxima vez venimos en autobús – murmuró Alexis mientras Gaara le ayuda a levantarse

- ¿Autobús¿Y eso qué es? – preguntaron los ninjas a coro.

- Nada, nada

- ¡¡Eh!!¿¡Os importaría quitaros de encima!? – exclama un muy molesto Kisame que se encontraba al final de la pirámide, con el peso de los demás encima.

- Gomen, Kisame-sama – se disculpo Hana

Una vez que se quitaron de encima de Kisame, miraron a su alrededor, y delante tenían una gran puerta de madera.

- Hemos llegado a Konoha – dijeron todos menos Alexis y Hana.

- ¿Konoha? – pregunto Hana curiosa hacia los ex-Akatsukis

- Es una aldea de ninjas – dijo Itachi hacia Hana y Alexis – yo nací y crecí aquí pero por motivos personales tuve que irme

- Motivos personales que significan a ver exterminado tu mismo a todo tu clan excepto a tu hermano menor – dijo Kankuro con sarcasmo

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Pregunto Hana sorprendida – es cierto eso Itachi-sama

- Hana esa información no nos incumbe – dijo Alexis interrumpiendo el rumbo de la conversación – si Uchiha-san hizo eso, por algo debió de a ver sido

- Lo siento Itachi-sama, mi neechan tiene razón – se disculpo Hana apenada

- No te preocupes Hana-chan – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la menor – talvez algún día te lo cuente

- "No creo que sea tan malo como Temari dice" – pensó Alexis mirando a Itachi – "después de todo si Hana confía en él entonces yo también debería"

- Es mejor que entremos y vayamos a ver a la Hokage – dijo Temari mirando a todos

- ¿La Hokage es lo mismo que un Kazekage, Gaara? – pregunto Alexis al pelirrojo quien asintió

Todo el grupo se acerco hacia la aldea pero en la entrada se toparon a un grupo de guardias que los detuvo

- alto allí ¿Quiénes sois? – pregunto uno de ellos

- soy Sabaku no Gaara vengo a ver a la Hokage Tsunade – les dijo Gaara con indiferencia

- Kazekage-sama claro paseen – dijo otro de los guardias dejándolos pasar

- esperen un momento – dijo un tercer guardia que al parecer era el líder – ustedes son los Akatsukis

- les dije que no nos iban a dejar pasar – dijo Kisame en voz baja

- Ellos vienen con nosotras – dijo Hana poniéndose al frente de sus nuevos amigos

- son unos asesinos no podemos dejarlos pasar luego de que casi destruyen la villa – dijo el primer guardia con un Kunai en mano

- si quieren pelear los complaceré – dijo Alexis con frialdad adelantándose al grupo – pero si llegan a tocarlos entonces me veré en la necesidad de acabar con sus insignificantes vidas

- No creo que sea necesario ponernos agresivos – dijo Temari poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alexis – queremos ver a la Hokage para entregarles a estos Akatsukis

Los guardias se miraron entre si¿deberían dejarlos pasar?... lo meditaron unos segundos hasta que al final se hicieron aun lado y los dejaron pasar

- ¿Por qué nos defendiste así? – pregunto Kabuto sorprendido a Alexis

- Cierto creí que no te caíamos bien – dijo Deidara igual de sorprendido

- Ustedes ayudaron a mi hermana y si ella confía en ustedes yo no tengo porque dudar – fue la única respuesta que dio

- Significa que los considera sus amigos – aclaro Hana con una alegre sonrisa al verlos confundidos

- Ah ya – dijeron los cuatros

- No entiendo como es posible que confíen en asesinos – dijo Kankuro molesto

- Para entender a una persona ponte en su lugar y veras que no son tan diferentes a uno – dijo Alexis filosóficamente

- ¿Ah? – preguntaron los demás más confundidos

- Jajaja significa que ellos no son tan distintos a ustedes y que si vez las similitudes podrían hasta ser amigos – dijo Hana divertida – a mi neechan le gusta hablar así para confundir a las personas

- Es divertido verlos tratando de entender mis dichos – dijo Alexis encogiéndose de hombros pero con una divertida sonrisa

- Tienes un muy raro sentido del humor – dijo Kisame mirándola

- Así es mi neechan es tan impredecible como los elementos que controla – dijo Hana sonriendo

- ¡HEY GAARA! – se escucho de pronto un alegre grito llamando al pelirrojo

El grupo se detuvo y vio acercándose a un chico de la misma edad que Gaara, rubio con un extraño peinado en picos, unos alegres ojos azul cielo, en sus mejillas posee unas extrañas marcas que parecían bigotes, vestido de ¿Naranja?, detrás del venían un chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos azabache con gran parentesco con Itachi, una chica de cabello corto rosa y ojos verde jade, un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros y finalmente un adulto de cabello gris, la mitad de su rostro y parte de su ojo derecho cubierto por una mascara

- Hola Naruto – saludo Gaara tranquilamente

- ¿Y ese milagro que te apareces por aquí? – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa alegre

- Venimos a hablar con la Hokage – le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo

- Hola Naruto – saludo Kankuro, Temari le sonrió

- Hola chicos – les saludo a ellos, no los había visto

- ¡¿ITACHI?! – grito sorprendido el chico de ojos azabache que se parecía a Itachi poniéndose en posición de ataque

- ¿Lo conoce Itachi-sama? – pregunto Hana con curiosidad

- Si, es mi hermano menor Sasuke – dijo Itachi con tristeza

- ¿Cómo entraron a la villa? – pregunto Kakashi con seriedad, preparado para defenderse si era necesario

- Gaara ya lo dijo, venimos a ver su Hokage – dijo Alexis de brazos cruzados

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? – pregunto Sakura, jamás había visto a esas chicas

- En el camino se los explicamos – dijo Temari, pero se volvió a ver a Alexis – ¿podemos?

- Me gustaría primero hablar con la Hokage, luego pueden contarles si quieren – dijo Alexis tranquilamente, pero al ver la cara de los 4 dijo – miren estamos en un grave problema, nos dijeron que aquí podemos escondernos hasta que encontremos la forma de regresar a nuestro mundo, así que queremos hablar con la que dirige este lugar

- ¿Su mundo¿A que te refieres con su mundo? – pregunto Sai con desconfianza

- Si vamos con la tal Hokage sabrán de que se trata – le dijo Alexis despectivamente

- ¿Y si no lo hacemos? – Pregunto Sakura también con desconfianza – siento decirlo pero no es la primera vez que vemos a los hermanos Sabaku con los malos de la historia, la última vez casi nos matan

- ¿Así que Uchiha-san no es el único asesino eh? – dijo Alexis con sarcasmo mirando a Temari

- Tu no preguntaste – dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

- Solo queremos hablar con su Hokage – dijo Hana tratando de que la situación no se le vaya de las manos – no queremos problemas, si estamos con ellos es porque ellos han sido muy amables y buenos con nosotras que no conocemos para nada su mundo

- De acuerdo – dijo Kakashi de pronto llamando la atención de todos – los llevare con Tsunade

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron a coro Sasuke, Sai y Sakura sorprendidos

- A mi no me parece que sean peligrosas – dijo Naruto de pronto – muy al contrario su Chakra se siente muy poderoso – agrego emocionado

- ¿Chakra¿Qué es Chakra Deidara-sama? – pregunto Hana con curiosidad mirando al rubio mayor

- Es la energía que se encuentra dentro de ti – explico mirando a la chica con una sonrisa

- Ah te refieres a mi magia – dijo Hana mirándolo

- Algo así – dijo Deidara aunque no parecía muy seguro

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Alexis impaciente – a mi no me gusta perder el tiempo y debemos de ver a la Hokage, antes de que los Bakuretsu oscuros vuelvan a atacar

- ¿Te atacaron a ti también? – pregunto Kisame curioso

- Ayer e la noche, Nuiy el Bakuretsu del aire me ataco, sino fuera por Gaara seguramente me hubiera matado – dijo Alexis con seriedad – anoche estaba aun débil

- Anoche hubo luna nueva – dijo Hana sorprendida

- Si y como sabes, en noches de Luna Nueva me encuentro indefensa – dijo Alexis empezando a caminar, siguiendo a Kakashi

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Naruto curioso, solo como el solo

- Preferiría no hablar de eso – dijo Alexis desviando la mirada, sus ojos miel se llenaron de tristeza – tan solo te puedo decir que es porque soy una aberración que no debió nacer

- No digas eso neechan – dijo Hana molesto – tu no eres eso

- Admítadmolos de una vez Hana – dijo Alexis con tristeza – porque es verdad

Tsunade soltó un suspiro, mientras se masajeaba el cuello, ser Hokage es muy duro, si Naruto supiera que trae muchas responsabilidades y obligaciones, talvez ya no estaría tan entusiasmado en serlo… El día de ayer le habían llegado reportes de que dos cometas habían caído del cielo y el rumor de que dos seres poderosos llegaron en ellos, se disperso por todo el continente, aunado a eso la explosión en el país de las olas no hace mucho, además de otros reportes sobre ataques a aldeas de extrañas criaturas que buscaban algo o mejor dicho a alguien, todo era como diría Shikamaru… problemático

- ¿Qué rayos estará pasando? – se pregunto Tsunade sirviéndose un poco de sake – después de la muerte de Orochimaru pensé que todo estaría en paz pero me equivoque

Tock, Tock

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Tsunade mirando la puerta, la cual se abre y Shizune se asoma por ella

- Disculpe que la moleste Tsunade-sama pero es que Kakashi y el equipo 7 vienen a hablar con usted, y traen consigo al Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, a sus hermanos, a 4 ex-Akatsukis y a dos chicas más – dijo tímidamente

Tsunade se sorprendió al escuchar que el Kazekage y ex-Akatsukis querían hablar con ella, se tomo de golpe el vaso de sake y le hizo una señal a su asistente para que los hiciera pasar

- Ah también están los equipos 8,9 y 10 que han llegado de sus misiones a entregar sus informes – dijo Shizune antes de que se le olvidara

- Hazlos pasara a ellos también – dijo Tsunade, algo le decía que ese iba a ser un día muy largo

Shizune se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Kakashi y al equipo 7, a los ex-Akatsukis, a dos chicas que jamás había visto en su vida, y a los equipos 8,9 y 10 con sus respectivos sensei

- Soy la Hokage Tsunade ¿En que puedo ayudarles? – pregunto la rubia mirando a los que no eran de la aldea

- Hubiera preferido hablar con usted a solas – dijo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido al ver a tantos en la oficina – pero creo que esto le concierne tanto a sus ninjas como a usted¿son sus mejores ninjas?

- Lo son – dijo Tsunade – pero ¿Quién eres tu?

- Mi nombre es Alexis Black – dijo la pelinegra con seriedad – soy una Hechicera elemental y ella es mi hermana menor

- Hola mi nombre es Hana Shoma – dijo la castaña con una dulce sonrisa

- ¿Por qué tienen diferente apellido si son hermanas? – pregunto Tenten extrañada

- Porque no somos hermanas consanguíneas – dijo Hana bajando la mirada –

- Nosotras venimos de otro mundo, somos perseguidas por hechiceros malignos y queremos, si es posible, escondernos en su villa – dijo Alexis tranquilamente

- Neechan, explícales mejor – dijo Hana al ver las caras de todos

Alexis soltó un suspiro, a decir verdad, no quería decirlo pero no tenía otra opción, la joven extendió su mano, los ninjas se pusieron en posición de ataque

- Esperen – dijo Hana deteniéndolos – no la va atacar

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Neji sin dejar de mirar a Alexis con desconfianza

- Solo observen – dijo Alexis fríamente

De la mano de Alexis salió una pequeña esfera blanca, esta floto delante de todos y empezó a crecer hasta que se convirtió en una esfera de cristal grande, en la cual empezaron a salir imágenes de una enorme ciudad, llena de edificios, automóviles y gente

- Este es nuestro mundo, un mundo donde la magia, los seres fantásticos y la tecnología se mezclan, un mundo en donde los seres mágicos, demonios entre otros seres, no se esconden, viven entre los humanos comunes y corrientes… pero eso es una simple fachada, porque la verdad es más amarga que un primer vaso de Sake, Hana y yo provenimos de un antiguo y poderoso Clan de Bakuretsus blancos, es decir Hechiceros buenos; talvez no seamos hermanas de sangre pero si nos criamos juntas, nuestro Clan, el Clan Solarumyue, se divide en dos ramas, la rama principal, la Familia Black especialista en los cuatro elementos cardinales representada por la Luna y la rama secundaria, la Familia Shoma, especialista en el tiempo representada por el Sol

- Sabemos de que hablas – dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a Hinata y a Neji – hay un clan en esta aldea que esta conformada de la misma manera

- nosotras dentro de nuestra familias somos especiales, sobre todo Hana quien es la única en su familia que puede controlar los elementos de la Luz y la Oscuridad por eso es conocida como la Bakuretsu Sagrada y yo la Bakuretsu Elemental, Bakuretsu oscuros lograron obtener un enorme poder gracias a un antiguo libro, atacaron a la única fuerza capaz de detenerlos, el Clan del Sol y la Luna, ellos exterminaron por completo nuestros clanes, somos las ultimas hechiceras buenas de nuestro mundo, si nos matan, no solo obtendrán lo que les quitamos, sino también nuestra sangre y nuestros poderes y eso significaría que ellos serían invencibles, y se apoderarían no solo de nuestro mundo, sino de los otros mundos paralelos incluyendo este – explico Alexis en voz queda pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás escucharan

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una mentira y quieren destruir la aldea? – pregunto Kiba con desconfianza

- No lo es – dijo Kabuto hablando por primera vez – Deidara, Kisame y yo nos enfrentamos a dos Bakuretsu cuando ellos atacaron a Hana-chan

- y yo detuve a otro cuando intento matar a Alexis anoche – dijo Gaara – además yo confió en ella, jamás nos mentiría

- eso es verdad – dijeron Temari y Kankuro al mismo tiempo

- además Hana-chan no sabe mentir – dijo Deidara viendo a la chica quien se sonrojo

- si bueno no soy buena mintiendo – dijo Hana jugando con sus dedos al más puro estilo de Hinata

- ¿Qué es lo que tienen, para que esos hechiceros malignos las persigan? – pregunto Sai mirándolas

- Haalryh ¿Lnaac xia tapaníysuc ta talenmac? **(1)** – pregunto Hana a su hermana en es extraño idioma

- Hu mu ca, ac talen acdu ac tamelytu **(2)** – le contesto en el mismo idioma

- Banu cibuhku xia hu ryo ehluhjaheahda ceasbna o liyhtu hu tekysuc muc Calnaduc Vysemeynac sác esbundyhdac **(3)** – dijo Hana preocupada

- Ta yliantu, banu dah ah liahdy xia ynneackynasuc ci jety dyspeéh **(4)** – dijo Alexis con el ceño fruncido

- Oigan les importaría hablar en español – dijo Kisame molesto, no le gustaba que lo dejaran fuera de una conversación

Las dos hermanas miraron al cara de tiburón, para luego mirarse entre ellas y soltar un suspiro

- Es por nuestra sangre y nuestros poderes, además de que quieren recuperar el libro que les robamos en donde se encuentra el conjuro que los volvió poderosos y que nosotros revertimos – dijo Hana dando un suspiro

- Verán, si su amo, un muy poderoso hechicero oscuro absorbe nuestros poderes, los suyos se incrementaran, la sangre de Hana hará que, si lo hieren, sus heridas se curaran al instante; si obtiene la mía, le dará la vida eterna y será indestructible – termino Alexis tranquilamente

Bueno eso si que no se lo esperaban, eso era demasiado loco para ser verdad, Alexis hizo un movimiento con su mano, y entonces las imágenes cambiaron, esta vez las imágenes eran de como es que llegaron a ese mundo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¡Escudo Plumífero! – grito Alexis mientras hacía que una lluvia de plumas plateadas rodearan a Hana_

_- Maldita mocosa – gruño un joven poseedor de ojos color amatistas_

_Alexis le sonrió de forma sarcástica, pero eso le costo caro ya que uno de los compañeros del ojiamatista, saco un arco y flecha de hielo y ataco a la pelinegra, cuando la flecha logro herir a Alexis, su brazo empezó a congelarse rápidamente_

_- Demonios – gruño ella molesta_

_- Neechan el portal esta listo – grito Hana mientras que frente a ella, había un extraño vórtice multicolor_

_- Entra tu y llevaté ese libro Hana – dijo Alexis sujetándose el brazo _

_- Pero no me quiero ir sin ti – dijo Hana preocupada_

_- Ay que lindo, la bebe no se puede ir sin su hermana – dijo burlonamente una voz femenina dueña de unos ojos verde jade_

_- Los humanos son tan patéticos – dijo con desprecio una voz femenina dueña de unos ojos aqua _

_Hana frunció el ceño, ella no era tan débil como aparentaba y se los iba a demostrar, levanto su mano y entonces empezó a concentrar su energía mágica, un símbolo apareció bajo sus pies: un Sol Dorado rodeados de caracteres chinos y japoneses _

_- ¡Lumus Solem! – grito Hana _

_Una esfera salió de su mano, esta se dirigió al cielo y una inmensa luz, semejante al sol ilumino todo el lugar, los 4 quedaron ciegos ante aquella luminosidad, dejando el camino libre a las dos chicas_

_- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Hana mientras le ayudaba a levantarse_

_- Lo estoy – dijo Alexis mientras pasaba su mano envuelta en fuego sobre el hielo, derritiéndolo – pero fue muy tonto a verte quedado_

_- Pero... – dijo Hana preocupada_

_- Esta bien – dijo Alexis suspirando, Hana era demasiado buena para su propio bien – vamonos antes de que ellos puedan ver_

_Hana asintió y ambas miraron el vórtice, __El viaje no fue nada que antes hayan vivido sentían una extraña sensación como si estuvieran volando por el espacio, lleno de luces parecidas a pequeñas estrellas, un cosquilleo en su estomago, y un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿ustedes eran los cometas que cayeron en la Tierra de las Olas y el País del Viento? – pregunto Tsunade sorprendida

- Tuvimos un aterrizaje problemático – dijo Alexis encogiéndose de hombros

- Siguen sin salirme bien los aterrizajes – dijo Hana dando un suspiro de resignación

Tsunade cubrió su rostro con su mano¿Por qué ahora? Se quejo mentalmente, dio un suspiro y luego miro a Itachi, este se acerco y saco un fajo de hojas que le puso en el escritorio

- Bien – dijo Tsunade unos minutos después – aun no estoy del todo convencida pero pueden quedarse en Konoha, aquí estarán seguras y no permitiremos que esos Bakuretsus lleguen a ustedes

- Pero no será fácil – dijo Kisame mirando a la Hokage – cuando nos enfrentamos a ellos, los atacamos con nuestras mejores técnicas y ni siquiera los pudimos tocar

- Es porque sus ninjitsus o cualquier arte ninja no funciona con ellos, talvez el taijutsu pero eso no les garantiza que siquiera los hieran – dijo Alexis de brazos cruzados – ellos usan magia, todo su cuerpo es un arma de muerte y destrucción, así nos entrenan desde que tenemos uso de razón, usar todo lo que este a nuestro alrededor, usar la naturaleza a nuestro favor

- Bien de todos modos estaremos alerta – dijo Tsunade, su mirada se puso en Sasuke – Sasuke nuestras invitadas se quedaran en tu casa, espero que no te incomode

- Descuide Hokage-sama – dijo Sasuke tranquilamente –

- Kazekage-sama me imagino que querrá quedarse y ayudar – dijo mirando al pelirrojo

- en efecto – dijo sin emoción alguna

- //Tu amigo me incomoda Neechan// – le dijo Hana telepáticamente a su hermana – //aunque es bastante guapo//

Alexis empezó a toser al escuchar a su hermana, Kankuro se acerco a la pelinegra y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

- ¿Estas bien Lexi-chan? – pregunto Kankuro preocupado

- si, si estoy bien – dijo la ojivioleta-rojizo mirando asombrada a su hermana, quien se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

- Itachi – le llamo Tsunade mirando al mayor Uchiha – tu y tus "amigos" se quedaran también en la mansión Uchiha

- de acuerdo – dijo este asintiendo

- ¡¿QUE?!... ¡DE ESO NADA! – grito Sasuke sin poder contenerse

- No es una petición sino una orden Sasuke – dijo Tsunade mirando al menor Uchiha – y para que lo sepas, tu hermano no fue quien mato a tu clan, sino fue Orochimaru, y ha estado trabajando como espía para Konoha desde entonces

- ya decía yo que Itachi-sama no era un asesino – dijo Hana alegremente abrazando al moreno mayor

- Ugh Hana me ahogas – dijo Itachi ante el abrazo de una Boa constrictor de la menor

- Gomenasai Itachi-sama – se disculpo Hana apenada

- Eso es imposible, yo mismo vi como Itachi mato a mi familia – dijo Sasuke sin creer nada

- Con el tiempo lo entenderás – dijo Tsunade – ahora retirense tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Todos asintieron y empezaron a salir, una vez afuera las dos chicas fueron sometidas a un gran interrogatorio. ¿Cómo era su mundo¿Que cosas podían hacer con su magia? Cosas así, de pronto se escucho un agudo silbido que hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Alexis, la joven había llevado sus dedos a sus labios y soltó un silbido

- Gracias por su atención – dijo Alexis con sarcasmo – podemos hacer muchas cosas con la magia inclusive hacer un viaje astral a nuestro mundo para que vean como es, pero ahora no, estamos muy cansadas, Hana aun no se recupera y yo necesito un buen baño caliente

- Eso es verdad – dijo Kabuto de pronto – Hana-chan tienes que descansar tus heridas aun no están curadas del todo

- pero no estoy cansada Kabuto-sama – se quejo Hana

- soy tu medico ahora y tienes que obedecerme – dijo Kabuto mirando a Hana con el ceño fruncido

- Pero…

- Pero nada – dijo esta vez Alexis – hazle caso a Kabuto-san y descansa

- Esta bien – dijo Hana soltando un pequeño gruñido de fastidio – pero ten en cuenta que ya no soy una niña

- Lo que digas Hana, lo que digas – dijo Alexis acariciando la cabeza de su hermana

- Tu también tienes que descansar – dijo Gaara mirando a la mayor de las hermanas

- Yo estoy bien – dijo Alexis mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes, dejando al descubierto una luna creciente – solo necesito un baño y estaré como nueva Gaara, ya no te preocupes por mi

- ¿Segura? – Pregunto Temari con desconfianza – no estarás ocultando tu dolor

- No, si quieres puedes llevarme con un doctor y que me revise – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa poniéndose de nuevo el guante luego de asegurarse que el tatuaje siguiera allí

- Oye no te había visto ese tatuaje – dijo Kankuro curioso – anoche no lo tenías

- Es porque las noches de Luna Nueva desaparece, este tatuaje de Luna Creciente sella parte de mi sangre – dijo Alexis sin emoción en su voz, mirando con tristeza su mano – Mi madre me lo puso cuando nací

- Les parece que vayamos ya a instalarnos – dijo Itachi mirando al grupo, este asintió

- A mi no me hace gracia – gruño Sasuke – porque no creo para nada lo que dijo Tsunade

- Puedes creer lo que quieras Sasuke – dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano menor con tristeza

- Oye tu no le hablas a Itachi-sama de ese modo – dijo Hana molesta – serás su hermano pero no tienes el derecho de juzgar algo de lo cual talvez sea mentira

- Déjalo Hana – dijo Itachi deteniéndola

Alexis tomo a su hermana por los hombros y la alejo de Sasuke, Hana le había tomado un gran cariño a Itachi y por eso lo defendía de ese modo, y cuando Hana se enojaba era como pelear contra un ciclón. Luego de que lograron tranquilizar a Sasuke y Hana lo suficiente como para ir a la Mansión Uchiha, la cual era bastante hermosa y grande… muy grande

- Wow – dijo Hana encantada con la casa

- No esta mal – dijo Alexis tranquilamente, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida

- Acompáñenme – dijo Sasuke entrando a la casa luego de despedirse de su equipo

- Este será un muy largo día – dijo Itachi dando un suspiro

**En alguna parte del País del Fuego**

En una esfera de cristal, se podían ver como Sasuke le enseñaba a sus invitados sus habitaciones, unos ojos violeta, otros turquesa, otros aqua y otros verde jade observaban los acontecimientos

- Vaya tal parece que el plan resulto – dijo Marlene secamente

- Si pero aun tenemos que idear otro para quitarles el libro además no sabemos que fue lo que les dijeron a esos tontos para que dejaran que se quedaran – dijo Nuiy con el ceño fruncido

- Escuche el rumor de que esos niños se enfrentaron aun poderoso ninja llamado Orochimaru – dijo Lavender – que les parece si lo revivimos, sus conocimientos de ellos nos facilitara las cosas

- Hasta que usas tu cerebro Lav – dijo Marius encantado por la idea

- muy gracioso Marius, muy gracioso – gruño Lavender conteniéndose para no matarlo

- Solo hay un problema – dijo Nuiy – el hechizo esta en el Libro

- Pero yo puedo hacer uno – dijo Marlene mientras tomaba una hoja y una pluma

* * *

Traducciones del idioma Albhed (Final Fantasy) al español:

1 - "Neechan ¿Crees que deberíamos de decirles?"

2 - "No lo se, es decir esto es delicado"

3 - "Pero supongo que no hay inconveniente siempre y cuando no digamos los Secretos Familiares más importantes"

4 - "De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que arriesgaremos su vida también"


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento mucho la demora, es que he estado embustada de exámenes y me había olvidado de mirar el correo y no había visto el aviso de mi buena amiga Shadow que me decía de subir ya el capítulo TTTT lo sientooo.**

**Naruto no nos pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto nosotras solo los usamos para torturarlos jeje**

Fanny.- Aunque no me molestaría tener a Itachi-kun como regalo de navidad, Alexis Black es de mi propiedad

Neka.- a mi a Gaara-kun, Hana Shoma es de mi propiedad

**Terminología usada:**

//dejen review//… conversación telepática

"dejen review"… pensamientos

Bakuretsu… hechicero/hechicera

**Alas Guerreras**

**Capítulo 4**

**Conviviendo Juntos, Vuelve Orochimaru -.-.-.-.-.- por Neka Yamila**

**País del Fuego**

**Villa Oculta de la Hoja**

**Mansión Uchiha**

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina, después de haberles repartido las habitaciones, a buscar un calmante para el dolor de cabeza.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí – dijo Sasuke mientras sale de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano, y nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta se encuentra en primer plano con la cara de Deidara – ¡Ah!¡Oye!

- Gomen, Sasuke¿sabes dónde puedo practicar con mis bombas? – le enseña una araña explosiva.

- Estás de guasa¡no puedes practicar AQUÍ con tus bombas!

- Pero es que... – el rubio pone cara de niño bueno.

- Estás loco¿acaso quieres matarnos a todos? – le espeta el moreno molesto.

- Iie, solo a ti – respondió el rubio con sinceridad.

- El punto... – una vena palpita peligrosamente en la sien de Sasuke –... es que NO puedes practicar con las bombas.

- Pero si es una bomba pequeñita, es inofensiva – dijo Deidara que miraba alternativamente a Sasuke y a la bomba.

- He dicho que no – dijo con fastidio el Uchiha menor.

- Pero... – se quejó Deidara.

- Que no.

- Pero...

- No – ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

- Es que si no... la bomba... – mira al artefacto de arcilla en su mano con preocupación.

- No – dijo finalmente ya cansado de la situación.

- ... – el rubio ex-Akatsuki simplemente no dijo nada.

En ese instante, todos los que se encontraban en el interior de la Mansión Uchiha, pudieron escuchar perfectamente un pequeño ¡Pum! Seguido de un gran silencio. A los ex-Akatsukis les salió una gran gota. Si volvemos con el origen del problema podremos ver a un Deidara con la mano aún en el aire, ambos con cara sorprendida, y cubiertos por una sustancia negra, que parecía ser... pólvora... o ceniza...

- Dei-da-ra... – lo llamó Sasuke con ojos asesinos y voz tenebrosa.

- Yo lo advertí, el que avisa no es traidor – dijo el rubio en su 'defensa'

- ¡¡Ven aquí, maniático de las explosiones!! – Sasuke empieza a perseguir a Deidara por toda la Mansión.

- ¡¡Pero si fue una mínima explosión de nada!! – dijo Deidara mientras esquivaba varios shurikens.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Hana e Itachi se asomaron al pasillo, en el momento en el que Deidara aparecía corriendo - ¿Deidara-sama? – y detrás de él una gran bola de fuego – ¿Ah? – se hace hacia atrás asustada y chocando con el cuerpo del mayor Uchiha.

- No te asustes – le dijo con calma Itachi, sin impresionarse demasiado por semejante escena.

- Pero es que...

- ¡¡No te escaparás!! – y detrás de la bola de fuego aparece Sasuke con una... ¿escoba? – ¡Ven aquí que te mato!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Alexis hace aparición con varias toallas en la mano, claramente estaba apunto de darse su deseado baño cuando oyó el alboroto.

- Nada, que ya ha empezado la tranquilidad en la Mansión Uchiha.

- ¿Tranquilidad? – lo miran con caras de: a-qué-llamas-tú-tranquilidad

- Ya lo entenderéis – le revuelve el pelo a Hana y se vira hacia ambas – Descansad todo lo que queráis, sobretodo tú Hana, o Kabuto me matará.

- Hai – asintió la menor sonriendo.

- Nos vemos a la hora de la cena – dijo Itachi mientras se daba la vuelta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunta la pelinegra.

- A dar una vuelta por la Mansión, quiero ver si Sasuke ha cambiado algo o sigue todo tal cual– dijo, mientras desaparecía por el pasillo y las hermanas lo pierden de vista cuando vuelve a pasar Deidara corriendo y Sasuke tirándole kunais, shurikens e intentándola dar con la escoba como si de una katana se tratara.

- Vaya par de dos – dijo Alexis.

- ¿Estará bien Deidara-sama? – se preguntaba Hana preocupada.

- ¿Hm? Sí, no creo que Sasuke lo mate. Deja de preocuparte y descansa – le dijo Alexis, mientras atravesaba con precaución el pasillo en dirección al baño.

- Hai... – Hana echa una última mirada al pasillo y entra en su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Mientras, con Deidara y Sasuke...

- ¡¡Maldita sea, detente!!

- Sí claro, a saber lo que me harías – Deidara pone sonrisa pícara y sigue corriendo.

- ¡¡Deja de decir frases con doble sentido!!¡¡Gran bola de fuego!! – la bola de fuego es lanzada contra Deidara por enésima vez, y el rubio logra esquivarla por enésima vez al doblar una esquina – Pero será posible... – rechina los dientes con fastidio, y se disponía a salir en busca del rubio de nuevo para ejecutar su venganza, cuando un brazo de arena lo detuvo en seco cogiéndolo por la cintura – No se meta, Kazekage-sama.

- Es tu casa, pero lo estás poniendo todo perdido – dijo el pelirrojo serio, mirando los kunais y shurikens que se encontraban clavados en el suelo.

- Hmp¿le importaría bajarme?

- Solo si te vas a estar quieto, Lexi-chan y Hana-san necesitan descansar y contigo y Deidara corriendo de allí para acá no van a poder – aclaró el joven Kazekage.

- Entonces culpe a Deidara.

- A ese no lo cogí a tiempo – dijo con fastidio.

- Hmp – murmuró molesto.

Mientras Gaara y Sasuke 'conversaban', por llamarlo de alguna manera, una pelinegra recién salía de la bañera, se puso delante del espejo y peinó su cabello mojado, minutos después se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla seca, mientras dejaba que su pelo aún un poco mojado cayera sobre su espalda. Entonces se giró, en el mismo instante en el que la puerta del baño se abría, entrando el Uchiha. Los dos se encontraron frente a frente. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde, tenía a Alexis Black delante de él, con el rostro encendido y solo una toalla cubriéndola, lo que hizo que él también se sonrojase. Pero segundos más tarde... ¡¡Plof!! Torta atómica de Alexis Black.

- ¡¡Eres un pervertido!! – gritó la joven.

- E... espera yo no... sabía que estabas aquí, yo...

- ¡¡Obsceno pervertido!! – no le escuchó, y solo atinó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía a mano: champú, colonia, botellas de distintos tipos, toallas, zapatos, y una... ¿palangana? Bueno, sea como sea el caso es que la palangana le dio al Uchiha en toda la cara, dejándolo inconsciente – Pero qué se habrá creído.

- Neechan¿qué pasó¿Estás bien? – la menor, seguida de Kankuro, Temari, Deidara, Kisame, Kabuto, Sasuke y Gaara, apareció por el pasillo, a tiempo de ver como su hermana salía con gesto indignado del cuarto de baño y una gran vena en su sien.

- No te preocupes, Hana-chan, deberías preocuparte por otro – dijo, al tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta de su cuarto.

- ¿Otro? – repitieron todos sin entender.

Por lo que la curiosidad les venció y se asomaron al cuarto de baño, en el cual se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Itachi Uchiha con el rostro rojo y la marca de una mano en la mejilla derecha, además de eso tenía los ojos en espiral.

- Se lo merece – dijo el menor de los Uchiha, lanzando una sonrisa irónica.

- I... Itachi-sama...

- No mires, Hana-chan, es una escena demasiado violenta para ti – el ninja médico le tapa graciosamente los ojos a la castaña.

- Pero será estúpido... ¿a quién se le ocurre? – dijo Gaara, con una leve gota en su sien, mientras miraba como Hana intentaba reanimar a Itachi echándole agua encima, a lo que el mayor fue respondiendo poco a poco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se incorpora mientras se agarra la cabeza – Me duele la cabeza.

- No me extraña – dijo Hana, mirando el rostro rojo del mayor – Tiene un aspecto muy gracioso, Itachi-sama.

- Lo único que yo sé es que tu hermana tiene una buena derecha – respondió mientras Kabuto lo ayudaba a levantar.

- Eres idiota.

- Sasuke-san, no hace falta que lo insulte – Hana hace puchero.

- No me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer, a fin de cuentas es mi hermano¿no? – le dijo Sasuke, mirando a la menor duramente.

- Precisamente porque es tu hermano... es que no deberías tratarlo así... deberías darle una segunda oportunidad... todos la merecen¿por qué él no?

- ... – Sasuke no dijo nada, nadie dijo nada, pues Hana se había puesto muy triste y hablaba con voz débil.

- Perdiste a tu clan... pero al menos te queda él... deberías aprovechar, ya que es la nunca familia que te queda... y el único que realmente puede entenderte... – dio un suspiro y de nuevo sonrió – Kazekage-sama¿Quiere venir conmigo a buscar a mi hermana a ver si ya se le pasó el enfado?

- Vale – respondió un tanto sorprendido, mientras seguía a la joven que había recuperado su alegría por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Alexis.

El silencio reinó en el cuarto de baño, hasta que Sasuke decidió salir sin medir palabra alguna con los demás. Los ex-Akatsukis y los hermanos Sabaku no se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros y salieron del baño. Gaara y Hana llegaban a la habitación de la pelinegra, no habían hablado por el camino, Hana le sonrió antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de que tocara la puerta se abrió, revelando la presencia de una Alexis completamente cambiada.

Había aprovechado para cambiar su vestuario: un pantalón negro semi acampano de las rodillas para abajo, unos converse negros con blanco, una playera sin mangas de cuello alto y un poco amplio color morado oscuro (del mismo tono que el traje de Ino) los bordes a la altura de las mangas son rojos al igual que un cinturón en la cadera que tiene inclinado con una hebilla plateada en la cual tiene el símbolo de su lado del clan: Una Luna Creciente, unos guantes rojos sin dedos con un dobles, y un especie de correa gruesa roja en el brazo derecho a la altura del busto y una banda roja con el mismo símbolo del cinturón en color plata a modo de diadema, en esta ocasión las puntas de su cabello eran de color rosa

- Neechan, te ves kawaii – la menor pone los ojos en estrellitas, mientras mira a su hermana mayor, que sonreía nerviosa ante el entusiasmo mostrado por la castaña.

- Te queda muy bien – dice a su vez el Kazekage de la Arena, a lo que Alexis sonrió.

- Gracias, Gaara, Hana. Por cierto¿qué hacéis aquí? – los mira confundida.

- Veníamos a saber si estabas enfadada todavía – aclaró el pelirrojo, al ver que Hana se había quedado mirando para la nada.

- Entiendo, no os preocupéis, además... ya le di su merecido al Uchiha – sonríe de forma maliciosa.

- Eso ya nos ha quedado claro, Hana-san tuvo que reanimarlo.

- Se lo merecía –dijo Alexis, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lexi-neechan, eres muy dura – dijo Hana con una leve gotita.

- En realidad... creo que fui muy blanda con él... – decía mientras ponía gesto pensativo y empezaba a andar por el pasillo – Hana-chan, voy a ver Konoha¿te vienes conmigo?

- Yo... verás, Neechan, me gustaría quedarme... aún estoy algo cansada... – dijo la menor, con una sonrisa débil.

- Está bien, entonces debes guardar cama, dormir un buen rato y tomar las medicinas que Kabuto-san te ha estado dando¿vale?

- H... hai... – respondió un tanto asustada por semejante lista de cosa.

- De acuerdo, entonces... Gaara¿me enseñas la aldea? – le pregunta la mayor al Kazekage.

- Claro – aceptó, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Hana, que simplemente le sonrió con dulzura.

- Gracias, Gaara – nuevamente se vuelve hacia su hermana menor – Y tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- Eh... ¿guardar cama, descansar y tomar medicinas?

- Exacto, intentaré volver lo más pronto posible, de modo que descansa.

- No te preocupes, Neechan, lo haré – le aseguró la menor, a pesar de que tenía otras cosas en mente, Alexis la miró con el ceño fruncido, luego suspiró y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida, seguida de Gaara.

Cuando Hana se aseguró de que tanto el Kazekage como su hermana habían salido de la Mansión Uchiha en dirección a algún lugar popular en Konoha, sonrió y fue a la cocina, por el camino no se encontró con nadie, cosa que le extrañó, pero bueno, así tendría más tiempo para lo que quería hacer. Media hora después podemos observar a una Hana con un delantal blanco y azul puesto, varios ingredientes sobre la mesa de la cocina, y un libro de recetas que sostenía en la mano.

- Veamos... hemm... – mira con el ceño fruncido todas las recetas del libro¿qué haría¿Toffú¿Ramen¿Sushi¿Arroz? – Nunca he sido muy buena en la cocina, pero me esforzaré, vaya que sí – dijo la joven dándose ánimos a ella misma.

Mientras, a Gaara y a Alexis se habían sumado Kankuro y Temari.

- Así que esos son los Hokages que ha tenido Konoha – dijo Alexis, mirando la montaña donde estaban los rostros de todos los Hokages.

- ¿Ves el 4º? – le pregunta Temari.

- Sí, es el más joven de todos – responde Alexis fijándose bien.

- Es Yondaime, él fue quien selló al Kyubi – le explica Kankuro.

- ¿Al Kyubi? – pregunto confundida

- Es un Bijou, es decir un demonio, de nueve colas para ser exactos que una vez estuvo a punto de destruir la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, pero Yondaime lo detuvo... encerrándolo en el cuerpo de un niño recién nacido – dijo esta vez Gaara, mirando las caras de los Hokages con cierta tristeza.

- ¿Un niño recién nacido? – repite Alexis asombrada.

- Sí, lo conociste hoy, estaba en la oficina de Tsunade-sama y junto a Sakura-san y Sasuke-san.

- Junto a... ¡¡Naruto Uzumaki!! – dijo la joven, cayendo en la cuenta – Con razón las marcas en sus mejillas.

- Exacto, es por eso... que Naruto ha tenido una infancia difícil, fue rechazado por todos...

- "Al parecer... Uzumaki-san y yo no somos tan diferentes" – pensó la pelinegra sabiendo lo que eso significaba

- Pero Naruto ha demostrado que pese a todo siempre sale a delante, que vale la pena esforzarse y que nunca hay que renunciar a los sueños – dijo el pelirrojo, recordando al joven rubio de ojos azul cielo. – El quiere convertirse en el próximo Hokage.

- Ese chico... es muy maduro para ser tan pequeño... – los demás la miraron como si hubiese dicho una locura – ¿Qué?

- No, para nada, Naruto no es nada maduro – dijeron los Sabaku no a la vez, a lo que a Alexis le cayó una gota, preguntándose por qué lo dirían.

Mientras, en la Mansión Uchiha, en concreto en la cocina...

- Veamos... – decía la menor mientras buscaba entre los numerosos botes de especias – Ahora tengo que echar el azúcar... ¡Ahí está! – alarga el brazo para coger el bote, pero sin querer con el codo golpea el tarro de la pimienta que se cae, se abre y vierte el contenido dentro del caldero donde Hana preparaba la comida. – Azúcar – y pone una pizca de azúcar – Hmmm... etto... ¿y ahora qué? – suelta un suspiro y vuelve a mirar el libro de cocina.

Esta vez nos trasladamos al cuarto del moreno mayor...

- Hmmm... paso – dijo Itachi, mientras miraba su mano de cartas.

- Vaaale... hemmm... Kabuto¿Hana está descansando? – le pregunta el rubio al peliplateado mientras coge una carta del mazo y le salen dos cascaditas de los ojos al ver que era mala carta.

- Se supone que sí... – entonces se oye una pequeña explosión – Deidara, deja las bombas quietas.

- Pero si no he sido yo – el rubio rueda sus ojos.

Los tres ex-Akatsukis y el médico ninja se miran entre sí.

- Se le habrá caído algo a Sasuke – dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

No podían estar más equivocados, pues en la cocina se encontraba una Hana con una sustancia negra en la cara, como si le hubiese estallado...

- ... me ha estallado la comida... – dijo Hana con dos cascaditas – ¿Cómo es posible que la comida estalle? – Se preguntaba, mientras tiraba el contenido del cazo y volvía a empezar de nuevo – A lo mejor es que... le eché un poco de pólvora de Deidara-sama...

La joven volvió a empezar en su misión de hacer la comida sin que se le estalle en la cara. Mientras, Alexis y los Sabaku no daban vueltas por Konoha, hasta que llegaron a un lugar MUY popular...

- El Ichiraku... – susurra Temari con una leve gota – ¿Cómo es que siempre acabamos aquí?

- Este sitio debe tener un imán – dijo Kankuro de la misma manera que Temari.

- ¿Qué es el Ichiraku? – pegunta Alexis curiosa.

- Es un pequeño puesto donde venden ramen, Naruto se pasa ahí el 99.9 de su vida.

- ¿Y el otro 00.1? – a Alexis le salió una gota.

- En las misiones.

- ¡¡CHICOS!! – un eufórico Naruto los llamó desde el Ichiraku.

- ¿Quieres probar ramen? – le pregunta Gaara a la pelinegra.

- Bueno, vale – aceptó ella con curiosidad

**En alguna parte del país del Fuego**

- ¿Te queda mucho? – le pregunta Marius por enésima vez a Marlene

- Como no te calles me va a quedar más de lo que me falta – dijo ella molesta.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a espiar a las niñas esas y nos dejas en paz? – dijo Lavender con malicia.

- Quizás porque me gusta más verte enfadada que espiar a las crías – respondió el pelirrojo de la misma manera.

- ¡¡Eres idiota!! – Lavender le da un zape.

- Nos quejamos de lo insoportable que son esas niñas, pero vosotros no os quedáis atrás – dijo el más serio de todos, Nuiy, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Nos estás llamando críos? – preguntaron el pelirrojo y la rubia.

- Algo así – dijo Nuiy intentando ignorarlos.

- Si seguimos discutiendo así jamás podremos encontrar a esas Bakuretsus blancas – razonó Marlene mientras escribía y tachaba varias frases en un pergamino.

- Tú procura acabar eso que llevas con el hechizo más de 4 horas – le dijeron los otros 3.

- No es nada fácil hacer un hechizo de resurrección, de modo que no os quiero oír más¿de acuerdo? – levanta la vista del pergamino y los mira de forma asesina, a lo que solo asintieron bastantes temerosos de la mirada que la peliazul les dirigió

**País del Fuego**

**Villa Oculta de la Hoja**

**Mansión Uchiha por la noche**

- Estoy rota – dijo Alexis mientras atravesaba la gran entrada, se habían recorrido hasta el último rincón de Konoha, y con la ayuda de Naruto pues más habían visto – ¿No oléis algo raro? – dijo la joven olfateando el aire.

- ¿Raro? – repitieron los Sabaku no, pero ellos no olían nada – No

- Será mi imaginación o me está fallando el olfato... – dijo una extrañada Alexis – "Qué raro, me olía a quemado" – pensaba mientras se dirigía a la sala, donde se encontraban ahora los ex-Akatsukis y Kabuto jugando todavía al burro con las cartas – ¿Pero qué...?

- ¿Queréis jugar? – pregunta Kisame, enseñándoles las cartas.

- Se nota que os aburríais... – dijo la Sabaku no con una gota.

- Ya es la hora de cenar¿vamos a la cocina o qué? – preguntó un molesto Sasuke al que habían obligado también a jugar a las cartas.

Todos asintieron, los que estaban sentados jugando a las cartas se levantaron, y los demás seguían a los dos Akatsukis hacia la cocina.

- Oye, Sasuke... – le llamó Itachi.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – le pregunta serio.

- ¿Quién ha hecho la cena?

Silencio sepulcral, se miraron entre sí y segundos después lo comprendieron todo, echaron a correr por el pasillo y se apretujaron por entrar a la cocina, cuando entraron por poco se les cae la mandíbula al piso. En la cocina estaba Hana, preparando la mesa, con un delantal... pero lo que más les causó sospecha fueron los múltiples de utensilios que se encontraban dentro del fregadero.

- Ah, ya habéis llegado – la menor sonrió tiernamente.

- Pero a ver¿tú no deberías estar descansando? – dijeron a la vez Alexis y Kabuto.

- Sí... pero es que... quería agradecer lo que habéis hecho por Lexi-neechan y por mí... y por eso... – señaló lo que había encima de la mesa, era curry, que a simple vista parecía normal.

- Pero, Hana-chan... – Alexis recordó un pequeño detalle, Hana no había cocinado en su vida por tres razones, la 1ª: era un peligro público en la cocina, La 2ª: no se entendía con los libros de recetas y la 3ª: simplemente no servía para eso.

- Pues nada, vamos a probar la comida de Hana-chan... – Deidara se sentó a la mesa completamente contento.

Todos le imitaron y se sentaron de forma distribuida, todos menos Hana, ella esperaba de pie y con las manos sobre su pecho en forma de súplica. Cogieron la cuchara y se sirvieron un poco de curry, que segundo más tarde se metieron en la boca, a pesar de que olía un poco raro, pero no tuvieron que esperar para saber la razón, pues al meter la cuchara en sus bocas se les quedó la cara... ¿cómo decirlo?¿Azul?

- ¿Qué... tal? – pregunta con miedo la menor.

- Eh... está muy bien, Hana-chan... – dijo Kisame con cierta dificultad.

- Es... original... – dijo a su vez Deidara tomando un poco de agua.

- Ah... tiene un sabor... distinto – dijo Itachi después de pensar un poco la palabra exacta para definirlo, vio de reojo a Sasuke, y notó que tenía cara de "¡Voy-a-escupir-esto-ahora!", así que se le adelantó y le dio una patada justo en la rodilla.

- UGH! – Sasuke casi se atraganta con la comida que aún tenía en la boca

- ¿Sasuke-san? – preguntó preocupada Hana

- Solo… solo que me pegue… con… la… mesa… jajaja… – sonrió nervioso al ver a Itachi con una mirada que decía "Por-tu-propio-bien-más-te-vale-no-escupir-esa-comida"

- "Creo que no les gustó..." – pensó la joven apenada mientras miraba con una débil sonrisa como los demás intentaban apremiarla.

- Está muy buena, Hana-san – dijo el Kazekage mientras le tendía el plato vacío – ¿Me pones más? – todos lo miraron con caras sorprendidas, inclusive Hana que sintió como algo se revolvía en su interior.

- ¿E... está seguro, Kazekage-sama? – le preguntó con los ojos como platos... no, como platazos.

- Claro – dijo con una MUY leve sonrisa, Temari y Kankuro se dieron cuenta de ello y se sorprendieron un poco, pero también sonrieron.

- E... enseguida se lo pongo – la chica reaccionó después del pequeño shock que le dio, y fue a servirle un poco más de curry al estilo Hana.

- Bueno, he de admitir que le salió mejor que la última vez – dijo Alexis con una sonrisa al notar como se había esforzado su hermana.

- Ya nos contarás... – dijo Temari mientras seguía comiendo y seguidamente bebía agua.

- ¿En serio te gustó, Gaara? – le pregunta un curioso Kankuro.

- Sí, no está mal, teniendo en cuenta como cocinaba yo antes... – el pelirrojo no continúa su frase, pero a los hermanos Sabaku no les salen unas gotitas y un pequeño tic en el labio.

- Aquí tiene, Kazekage-sama – Hana llega con el plato de Gaara, que lo coge como si fuera la comida más normal del mundo.

- Arigato, Hana-chan – dijo Gaara con voz suave mientras recibía el plato, a lo que Hana sonrió con dulzura y un leve sonrojo.

- Etto... – Hana empezó a hablar, ganándose la atención de todos – Sé... que no me salió bien, y... quiero daros las gracias por intentar alegrarme, pero... yo... ¡os prometo que la próxima vez me saldrá mejor! – dijo con mirada decidida, causando una sonrisa por parte de todos los presentes.

- Así se habla, Hana-chan, cuando las circunstancias parecieran estar en contra de uno, no hay que rendirse, sino poner optimismo, tomar las debidas precauciones, y avanzar hacia delante – dijo Alexis mientras todos la miraban confusos con una nueva cucharada de curry en la boca.

- Significa que nuca debo dejarme abatir por momentos de preocupación, sino afrontarlos con esfuerzo, esperanza y dignidad – aclaró la menor, a lo que los demás asintieron.

Entonces continuaron comiendo, hasta que cada uno terminó su plato, eso sí, gastaron todo el agua que había en la casa, Hana se dio cuenta de eso con una pequeña gota, quizás con lo que se había pasado era con la pimienta... o con la sal... mientras pensaba eso recogía los platos de la mesa y los ponían en el fregadero con los demás para lavarlos a continuación.

Mientras, los demás estaban en la sala pasando la comida, para variar Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y Kabuto jugaban a las cartas, con un vaso de agua al lado.

- ¿Qué te pareció Konoha? – le pregunta Kabuto a Alexis, que los miraba jugar.

- Es muy bonita, y hay muchos lugares interesantes – dijo con sinceridad, a la vez que veía como Itachi sacaba una pareja de copas – Naruto-san nos enseñó más lugares de los que Temari, Kankuro y Gaara conocían.

- No me extraña, dudo mucho que alguien conozca Konoha mejor que ese Uzumaki – dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de quien estamos hablando... – Sasuke roba una carta del mazo.

Una media hora después pareció Hana por la puerta, claramente se había ido a dar una ducha, pues traía el pelo mojado y se había cambiado de ropa, pues la otra estaba 'algo' estropeada: ahora la que llevaba consistía en unas botas altas azul pálido, el calcetín blanco le sobresalía un poco dejándolo a la vista, llevaba también una minifalda de tablas vaquera con un cinto azul metálico, a juego, una camisa de manga hasta debajo de los codos de color blanco y con los bordes azules y en la espalda llevaba el símbolo del Ying y el Yang dentro de un Sol dorado, además llevaba una playera de manga larga a modo de abrigo de color blanca. Su cabello lo había recogido en dos coletas altas y los flecos le caían sobre la frente (es el mismo peinado que tiene Naruto cuando realiza el Sexy no Jutsu)

- Hana-chan, te ves muy mona – dijo Deidara sinceramente mirando a la menor.

- Etto... Arigato... – dijo Hana mientras su rostro adquiría un tono rosado.

**En alguna parte del país del Fuego**

**A media noche**

- Muy bien, aquí está el conjuro – Marlene les pasó a sus compañeros un pergamino lleno de tachones y borrones, pero en el que estaba escrito el conjuro al final en letra mayúscula.

- ¿Y la letra mayúscula por qué? – pregunta Lavender con el ceño fruncido.

- Para que no tengáis dificultades – contestó ella.

- ¿Solo hay que decir estas palabras? – pregunta el pelirrojo.

- No, esperad un momento – dicho lo dicho Marlene procede a dibujar un círculo en el suelo, en cada extremo donde se hace más pronunciada la curva coloca las cuatro velas que representaban a los elementos que dominan, y en el centro vierte lo que parecen ser cenizas.

- Vaya, a ese tío lo incineraron – Lavender pone cara de asco.

- ¿Qué esperáis? Poneos en círculo detrás de cada una de las velas que os representan – ordenó ella, mientras ellos la obedecían fue a buscar cuatro botes pequeños que tenían un líquido entre vede y azul.

- ¿De qué está hecha esta poción? – pregunta Nuiy cuando recibe su frasco.

- De raíces de mandrágora, espinas de una rosa marchita y mohosa, sangre de unicornio joven, polvos de cuerno de unicornio y ojos de fénix – explicó rápidamente mientras ponía los últimos retoques – De acuerdo, cuando yo os diga tirad las pociones hacia las cenizas de ese tal Orochimaru, seguidamente cogeos de las mano y recitad el hechizo¿queda claro?

- Como el agua – responde Marius, ganando una mirada de esas que matarían por parte de Marlene.

- Bien, tirad las pociones.

Los otros tres obedecen, y junto con ella tiran la poción a las cenizas, nada más hacer contacto el líquido con las cenizas se empezó a formar una especie de neblina blanca. Se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a formular todos juntos el conjuro, mientras sus miradas se posaban en la neblina y las cenizas.

**Tinieblas escuchen nuestro llamado ****  
****traigan a quien jamás han matado ****  
****dejen que el mal del pasado ****  
****regrese y permanezca a nuestro lado ****  
****que el oscuro viento se lleve el poder de la luz ****  
****y dejen que la fruta que pereció aquí ****  
****aparezca y vuelva a vivir**

La neblina se volvió más espesa y cubrió toda la estancia, los Bakuretsus oscuros se soltaron y se prepararon por si acaso el hechizo les había salido mal. Pero una vez se disolvió la niebla blanca, los 4 pudieron ver a un hombre parado en medio del círculo, mirando con curiosidad el lugar, entonces sus ojos de serpiente se posaron el las personas que lo habían revivido.

- ¿Me llamabais? – Orochimaru sonríe maliciosamente

- Perfecto – los 4 Bakuretsus sonrieron complacidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto no nos pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto nosotras solo los usamos para torturarlos jeje, personajes que no conozcan son de nuestra propiedad**

**Terminología usada:**

//dejen review//… conversación telepática

"dejen review"… pensamientos

Bakuretsu… hechicero/hechicera

* * *

**Alas Guerreras**

**Capitulo 5**

**El secreto del Libro/ Sello desaparecido -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- por Shadow Noir Wing**

**Mansión Uchiha**

**Esa noche **

Hana se encontraba sentada en el tejado de la mansión, observando la luna nueva en el cielo, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto pelirrojo hasta que este hablo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Gaara sentándose a su lado

- Ah Gaara-sama me asusto – dijo Hana con una mano en el pecho

- Lo siento – se disculpo Gaara – pero no me has respondido

- Solo estaba pensando – Hana mira hacia el cielo con sus verdes ojos perdidos en el firmamento – Hasta hace tres años, yo era feliz junto a mi hermana y mi familia, pero todo se vino abajo cuando los Bakuretsus Oscuros atacaron, atacaron mi mundo y a la familia que me adopto, que me dio cariño y amor. Y ahora tengo que huir para que no me maten

- Se como te sientes – murmuro Gaara en voz baja

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Hana sorprendida

- si, yo siempre estuve solo, siempre tuve que huir, aunque mis hermanos me quieren y cuidan, no es suficiente para borrar el pasado – Gaara también miro al cielo

- Nada puede borrar el pasado – murmuro Hana, haciendo algo inesperado incluso para ella, abrazo a Gaara – tan solo nos queda aceptarlo y seguir adelante

Gaara se quedo petrificado al sentir el aliento de ella en su cuello, al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, transmitiéndole calor y un curioso cariño, antes de que Hana se separara al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el pelirrojo la rodeo con sus brazos, acercándola a él, de modo que la joven Shoma tenia su rostro oculto en el cuello de él, Hana abrió enormemente sus ojos color verde totalmente sorprendida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexis soltó un suspiro, sentada a mitad de su cama abrazando sus piernas y mirando a la nada, su habitación se encontraba en penumbras, era Luna Nueva por lo tanto era de nuevo vulnerable, miro su mano derecha, la luna que normalmente estaba allí desapareció, así como las marcas en su brazo y pierna; ella era una hechicera poderosa y temida pero por culpa de una maldición, en noches de Luna Nueva ese poder disminuía a la mitad, pero aun así era alguien temida y capaz de destruir toda una ciudad o en su defecto una aldea…En eso alguien toca la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Alexis con tranquilidad

- Soy Itachi ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante

El mayor de los Uchiha entro en la habitación en penumbras, al verla a oscuras decidió activa su Sharingan para no tropezar con nada, cuando identifico la posición de la joven ambarina se acero y se sentó a su lado en la cama, ella ni se inmuto

- Oye Alexis yo… vengo a… disculparme – dijo Itachi mirando sus pies

- ¿Disculparte? – pregunto Alexis confundida

- Si por lo de hace rato en el baño – sorprendentemente el chico parecía un poco sonrojado e incomodo – no sabía que estabas allí, así que discúlpame

Alexis giro su cabeza y observo al chico Uchiha, en su voz había podido percibir que era sincero

- Acepto tus disculpas pero no me arrepiento de la cachetada, debiste de a ver tocado antes

- Seguro – dijo Itachi aliviado de que la joven no le volviera a pegar, tenía la mano muy dura – oye ¿tu no tenías un tatuaje allí? – pregunto señalando la mano derecha de la morena

- Desaparece en noches de luna nueva a causa de mi maldición – murmuro ella con aprehensión

- ¿Maldición? – pregunto Itachi confundido

- Tal vez Hana confía en ti pero yo aun no Uchiha – dijo la joven fríamente

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte

- No importa – dijo Alexis bajando la mirada

Hubo un incomodo silencio por parte de ambos, cada uno en su mente pero entonces algo brillo debajo de la cama de Alexis y debido a lo oscuro de la habitación, el resplandor fue muy evidente, Alexis bajo de la cama, se arrodillo frente a esta y saco debajo un libro de portada negra, el mismo que Hana cuidaba mucho y que chamusco los dedos de Kabuto y Deidara cuando intentaron tocarlo

- Lumus – murmuro Alexis

La habitación se iluminó permitiéndole a Itachi poder ver la portada, en la cual se encontraba una Luna y un Sol rodeados por dos alas blancas grabado en dorado y plateado en el libro, el cual brillaba intensamente. Alexis pasó su mano por encima del libro y este dejo de brillar pero se abrió bruscamente, pasando las hojas con rapidez como si el viento soplará hasta que se detuvo en una pagina en particular

- Oh no – murmuro Alexis al ver la página

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Itachi curioso y confundido al verla asustada

- Necesito hablar con Hana primero – dijo levantándose y saliendo rápidamente con el libro en sus brazos

- Espera – grito Itachi saliendo detrás de ella

En el piso de abajo, unos muy sonrojados y apenados Gaara y Hana entraban, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había pasado momentos antes

- ¡HANA¡HANA¿DONDE ESTAS¡HANA! – se escucho el grito de la pelinegra llegando a donde esta su hermana seguida de Itachi – que bueno que te encuentro Hana, mira el libro esta…

Alexis se detuvo perpleja al ver el color de cabello y ojos de su hermana, los demás atraídos por los gritos de Alexis se asomaron para ver que pasaba y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Hana de rubia y ojos azules

- Hana-chan ¿Eres tú? – pregunto Kisame sorprendido

- ¿Qué te pasó? – pregunto Kabuto perplejo

- Te ves Kawaii Hana-chan – dijo Deidara contento

- Es verdad – secundo Temari sonriendo

- Hana ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto Alexis con suspicacia

- Nada – dijo Hana en el tono más inocente que pudo, la niña no era tan ingenua como aparentaba

- Entonces explícame esto – dijo Alexis con sarcasmo tomando un mechón rubio

- Ah bueno veras – dijo Hana muy nerviosa jugando con sus dedos al más puro estilo Hinata, sus cabellos entonces se volvieron más claros hasta tornarse dorados

- Hana primero calmate, vamos respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala – dijo Alexis mirando a su hermana seriamente

Hana cerro sus ahora ojos azules e hizo lo que su hermana le pidió, cerca de 5 minutos después todos observaron como sus cabellos se oscurecieron hasta volverse castaños con mechas rubias y cuando abrió sus ojos, estos eran de nuevo verdes

- Lo siento neechan – se disculpo Hana apenado

- Olvídalo – dijo Alexis dando un suspiro

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – pregunto Sasuke curioso

- En la línea genealógica de la rama secundaria del Clan Solarisyue, había metamorfomagos, de hecho la abuela de Hana era metamorfomaga pero Hana no lo es – explico Alexis tranquilamente – su cabello se vuelve completamente rubio cuando alcanza un gran estado emocional lo mismo ocurre con sus ojos que se vuelven azules, ese es el único efecto colateral

- ¿Qué es metamorfomago? – pregunto Kankuro curioso

- Es un mago que puede cambiar a voluntad su apariencia – explico Hana sonriendo – por cierto neechan ¿Por qué me buscabas?

- ¿Te buscaba? – pregunto la ojivioleta-rojiza confundida

- El libro ¿recuerdas? – le dijo Itachi señalando el susodicho

- ¿Libro? – pregunta confundida Alexis mirando a Itachi pero de pronto lo recordó – Ah sí, el libro, Hana mira esto

Alexis extendió el libro abierto a Hana, esta lo miro curiosa y de pronto se quedo helada al ver la pagina brillando, eso solo significaba solo una cosa

- Han usado un hechizo de resurrección – murmuro Hana sorprendida

- Exacto, han revivido a alguien, seguramente poderoso – dijo Alexis seriamente

- Eso es malo, muy malo – dijo Hana preocupada

- ¿Hay hechizos para revivir a las personas? – preguntaron a coro todos sorprendidos

- Si pero solo alguien muy poderoso puede hacerlo – dijo Hana aprehensiva

- Pero eso esta prohibido – dijo Alexis con seriedad – es un Tabú tanto para la Magia como la Alquimia ya que muchas veces algo sale mal

- Si ellos revivieron a alguien, debieron de a ver buscado el cuerpo o las cenizas de ese individuo – dijo Hana seriamente para sorpresa de los ex – Akatsukis – pero ¿Quién podría ser la persona a quien revivieron?

- Talvez un enemigo de ustedes – dijo Alexis mirando a los ninjas presentes – ¿Hay alguien que ha muerto recientemente y que haya sido un enemigo suyo?

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Sasuke empezó a gritar cayendo al suelo de rodillas con la mano en el cuello

- ¡Sasuke! – dijo Itachi preocupado, podrá llevarse mal pero a fin de cuentas era su hermano menor y lo quería

- Llevenlo al sofá para poder examinarlo – pidió Kabuto

Itachi cargo a su hermano y lo llevo a la sala, allí Kabuto movió el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke para ver que tenía y lo que halló le sorprendió al igual que a los demás, una marca como de 3 comas en espiral se hallaba allí, esa marca solo significaba una cosa

- Han revivido a Orochimaru-sama – dijo Kabuto sorprendido

- ¿QUE? – gritaron los demás sorprendidos

- No es posible eso – dijo Kankuro sorprendido

- Yo… yo lo mate – dijo Sasuke con dificultad – es imposible… que… este… vivo

Alexis miro la marca en el cuello del menor de los Uchiha, pasos sus dedos sobre la marca haciendo que Sasuke sufriera un escalofrío y que la marca brillará así como en la mano de Alexis apareció una Luna Creciente

- Es un sello maldito – dijo Alexis seriamente – tienes un sello maldito

- ¿Cómo sabes que es un sello maldito, Lexi-chan? – pregunto Gaara curioso y sorprendido aunque su rostro impasible no lo demostró

- Porque yo también tengo uno pero al contrario de él, a mí me lo pusieron para protegerme no dañarme – dijo Alexis mirando su mano con tristeza

- ¿Quién es Orochimaru? – pregunto Hana curiosa

El libro brillo de nuevo y sus hojas empezaron a pasar con velocidad hasta que se detuvieron, la página mostraba a un hombre joven de 30 años aproximados, piel pálida, ojos ámbar como de serpiente y de cabello largo, la verdad es que parecía un hombre serpiente y de hecho tenia una enroscada en el cuerpo. Hana se acerco y tomando el libro, lo leyó

- Orochimaru, uno de los tres Sannins legendarios, asesino de nivel S, temido, poderoso, engañoso y manipulador, puede manipular a las serpientes y hablar con ellas, antiguo ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja: Konoha; es el responsable de la muerte del Clan Uchiha, intento apoderarse del cuerpo de los herederos y únicos sobrevivientes de la matanza, Itachi y Sasuke hasta que este ultimo lo asesino pese que le puso el sello maldito – termino de leer Hana

- Lo que faltaba – dijo Alexis masajeándose el puente de la nariz

- ¿Cómo es posible que ese libro sepa eso? – pregunto Temari sorprendida

- Porque es una reliquia familiar – dijo Alexis con seriedad – ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia principal, escrito por la Diosa Kaguya nuestra ancestro, es conocido como el Libro de los Arcanos, este libro es mágico y esta protegido por un fuerte hechizo que permite que solo personas de nuestra familia tanto principal como secundaria pueda tocarlo

- Eso explica porque me electrocuto cuando intente tomarlo – dijo Deidara con una mueca

- Si solo personas de tu familia pueden tocarlo ¿Cómo es que llego a manos de los Bakuretsus Oscuros? – pregunto Itachi

- Porque Nuiy es mi hermano mayor – dijo Alexis con tristeza, los demás abrieron los ojos asombrados – mi hermano fue consumido por la oscuridad y quiso poder, por eso se unió a Salahuel el Señor de los Abismos, el le dio el poder que tanto ansiaba pero en el libro hay un hechizo que te hace más fuerte por eso robo el libro y… mato a mis padres usando el viento, los ahogo con el

Alexis bajo la mirada, con sus puños fuertemente apretados, Hana abrazo a su hermana para tratar de tranquilizarla, los demás se miraron entre si asombrados por eso, pero los de Suna más que asombrados estaban molestos

- Es decir que tu propio hermano no se toco el corazón para tratar de matarte con tal de recuperar este libro – dijo Gaara molesto mirando a la ojimiel

- Nuiy ya no es Andros – dijo Hana mirando a todos sin separarse de su hermana – es por eso que no se toco el corazón para hacer eso, Andros adoraba a su hermana y jamás la lastimaría

- Dime una cosa Alexis – dijo Itachi mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, esta subió la mirada – ¿Por que te pusieron un sello maldito?

- Lo siento pero no puedo contestarte – dijo Alexis conteniendo las lagrimas – eso es un secreto que tengo prohibido revelar, solo pueden saber que yo no quise ser lo que soy, que debí de a ver muerto en vez de vivir

- Neechan por favor – dijo Hana preocupada – hemos hablado mucho de esto, así que deja de pensar de ese modo

- Será mejor que vayamos a descansar – dijo Deidara al sentir la situación tan tensa

- Deidara-sama tiene razón – dijo Hana levantándose y tomando el libro

- Pero antes – dijo Alexis acercándose a Sasuke – sacate la camisa – le ordeno

- ¿Qué? – pregunto este sorprendido y levemente sonrojado

- ¿Para que? – pregunto Itachi molesto y celoso aunque sin saber porque

- Porque quiero quitarle ese sello – dijo Alexis extrañada por su actitud – ¿Ustedes que pensaron?

- Nada – dijeron a coro los dos Uchiha sonrojados y desviando la mirada

- Que mentes tan cochambrosas tienen – dijo Temari con las manos en la cadera

Sasuke siguió la orden que Alexis le dio, se quito la camisa revelando un perfecto y exquisito cuerpo masculino con sus músculos bien marcados, Hana y Temari se sonrojaron al verlo, Alexis lo miro

- Se nota que haces ejercicio – dijo Alexis examinándolo con la mirada, Sasuke se sonrojó y no contesto – vamos no te apenes, seguro traes a muchas chicas detrás de ti

- Si a todo el sector femenino de la aldea – dijo Kankuro divertido

- Así ahora recuerdo – dijo Alexis mientras se sentaba detrás de Sasuke – Naruto-san me contó que tiene un club de fans pero que Sakura-san no deja que se acerquen a ti y que ella esta enamorada de ti desde que eran niños

- ¿Cuándo te contó eso? – pregunto Gaara extrañado

- Cuando estabas discutiendo con Kankuro y Temari no se que cosa – dijo Alexis tranquilamente – ahora bien Sasuke-kun esto te dolerá al principio así que aguanta

Alexis saco de su ropa un frasco con un extraño líquido color azul en el y se lo tendió a Sasuke

- Tómatelo pero no preguntes que es – dijo Alexis seriamente

- ¿Para que es eso? – pregunto Deidara curioso

- Es una poción especial que me facilitara las cosas – explico Alexis sonriendo misteriosamente

- Espero que funcione – dijo Sasuke mientras se tomaba el liquido

Una vez que Sasuke se tomo la poción (asquerosa por cierto), Alexis fue envuelta por una aura color dorado y reunió parte de este en su mano, mientras murmuraba unas extrañas palabras que nadie mas que Hana entendió, después de unos 15 minutos en eso y para alivio de Sasuke que ya no aguantaba el dolor la chica terminó su labor

- Listo, el sello maldito ha desaparecido y no volverá a aparecer – dijo Alexis sonriendo mientras se levantaba pero al hacer eso se tambaleo sino fuera por Itachi se hubiera caído al suelo

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Itachi un tanto preocupado

- Lexi-chan – dijo Kankuro preocupado acercándose a ella

- Estoy bien, solo estoy mareada – dijo la pelinegra aferrándose a los hombros de Itachi – use mucha magia

- Itachi-sama podría llevar a mi neechan a su habitación por favor – dijo Hana preocupada

- De acuerdo – dijo este mientras cargaba a la joven

- Yo la llevaré – dijo Kankuro celoso

- Yo ya le tengo en brazos – dijo Itachi mirándolo molesto

- Pero ella es mi amiga – dijo Kankuro molesto

- Pero ella curo a mi hermano – dijo Itachi molesto

- Y yo me estoy mareando con su discusión – dijo Alexis cerrando sus ojos color violeta rojizo

- Uchiha llevadla ya a su habitación, Kankuro tranquilízate – dijo Gaara poniendo orden en la sala, cabe decir que Itachi y Kankuro se mataban con la mirada

- Si no supiera que la acaba de conocer, diría que Itachi esta celoso de Kankuro – dijo Kabuto sorprendido

- Talvez fue amor a primera vista – dijo Deidara divertido

- interesante – murmuro Hana con una curiosa y extraña sonrisa

- ¿Decías algo Hana-chan? – pregunto Kisame mirándola

- Nada Kisame-sama – dijo Hana sonriendo inocentemente

**En alguna parte del país del fuego**

- A ver déjenme ver si les entendí, son de otra dimensión, llegaron aquí siguiendo a 2 hechiceras jóvenes que les quitaron un libro que quieren recuperar y encima capturarlas a ambas porque su amo se los ordeno y me revivieron para que les ayude a capturarlos – dijo Orochimaru viendo seriamente a los 4 Bakuretsus Oscuros

- Exacto – dijo Marius asintiendo

- ¿Qué recibiré yo a cambio? – pregunto Orochimaru de brazos cruzados

- El no regresarte a las manos de la muerte y puedes matar a cuanta persona desees menos a nosotros cuatros y a esas dos mocosas, además de obtener el poder del tal Kyubi y de esos hermanos Uchiha – explico Marlene indiferente –

- Pero si nos traicionas entonces de descuartizaremos vivo y luego les daremos los restos a nuestras mascotas – dijo Nuiy con una sádica sonrisa acariciando a una araña metálica que observaba a la serpiente fijamente

- Ah bueno así cambia la cosa – dijo Orochimaru, podría ser todo lo que ustedes quieran pero tonto no era – y ¿Cómo son las dos chicas?

Como respuesta Lavender le entrego 2 fotografías que Orochimaru tomo, en ellas se mostraban a una chica de no más de 16 años, cabello castaño con mechas rubias y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, la otra era de una chica que no pasaba de los 19 años, cabello negro con las puntas pintadas de rojo y ojos entre violeta y rubí

- La castaña se llama Hana Shoma, es muy inocente, despistada y depende mucho de su hermana Alexis, pero sabe pelear demasiado bien y controla los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad – dijo Marius tranquilamente

- La pelinegra se llama Alexis Black, es la mayor de las hermanas, es muy desconfiada, poderosa, sobreprotege mucho a su hermana y es una excepcional y feroz guerrera de la cual te tendrás que cuidar, sobre todo en noches de Luna Llena y controla los elementos a su voluntad – explico Nuiy tranquilamente

- Me están diciendo que dos mocosas que no pasan de los 20 años les están causando problemas – dijo Orochimaru con incredulidad

- Lo dice el que fue derrotado por un mocoso de 15 años – dio Lavender con sarcasmo

- Vaya que todos son patéticos – dijo una irónica voz femenina

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Marius mirando a la recién llegada

Era una mujer joven, de cabello corto azul violáceo, ojos lila, su vestimenta era un pantalón negro al igual que las botas, una playera morada oscura de mangas largas y amplias, con un cinto negro que fajaba la playera a su esbelto cuerpo, Marlene la miro de pies a cabeza y luego miro a los demás

- Ella es Dante – presento la ojiaqua – el amo la manda para ayudarnos, Dante ellos son Marius, Nuiy, Lavender y Orochimaru

- Un gusto – dijo Dante con una arrogante sonrisa

- ¿Te conozco de alguna parte? – pregunto Lavender mirándola

- Lo dudo – dijo esta aunque a ella también se le hacia conocida

- Que raro te me haces conocida – dijo Lavender extrañada

- "Demonios esta recordando" – pensó Nuiy alarmado y molesto así que decidió cambiar el tema – saben deberíamos de idear una estrategia para capturar a esas mocosas y recuperar el libro

Marlene miro extrañada a Nuiy, el cual se veía muy nervioso como si escondiera algo, los demás por otro lado no vieron nada extraño en su comportamiento así que empezaron a idear alguna estrategia

**País del Fuego**

**Al sur de Konoha, esa misma noche**

En alguna parte de un pequeño bosque, dos personas se encontraban acampando, el cielo nocturno brillaba intensamente sobre ellos pero no pudieron identificar ninguna constelación que conocían, la hoguera era lo único que iluminaba la zona donde ellos descansaban, las dos personas eran un tanto extrañas al menos por sus vestimentas; uno de ellos era muy alto pero traía puesto una extraña armadura azul con un delantal blanco además de un extraño tatuaje de una serpiente rodeando una especie de cruz en color rojo; el otro es bajito, de cabello rubio atado en una trenza corta y ojos color dorado, vestido de negro y usando a modo de almohada un saco rojo con el mismo símbolo que la armadura en la espalda

- Nissan – llamo uno de ellos

- ¿Si? – dijo el otro sin despegar su mirada del cielo

- ¿Crees que ella este aquí? – pregunto curioso

- No lo se – dijo el rubio dando un suspiro – aquella persona dijo que quienes la secuestraron la trajeron para acá pero no se si dijo la verdad

Hubo un silencio incomodo y preocupante, hasta que la armadura volvió a romperlo

- ¿Estará bien? – pregunto preocupado

- Espero que si – dijo el rubio tranquilo pero luego frunció el ceño – si esos le hicieron algo la pagaran muy caro – agrego molesto y celoso

- Es mejor que descanses Nissan – dijo la armadura tranquilizándolo – debemos buscar ayuda ya que no conocemos este mundo

- Aquella persona me dio un mapa y dinero de este mundo – dijo el rubio suspirando – mañana mismo buscamos la tal Konoha donde seguro encontraremos las respuestas

- Eso espero Nissan – dijo la armadura preocupada

**Mansión Uchiha**

La joven abrió los ojos al sentir una calidez en su pecho, metió la mano bajo su blusa y saco una hermosa gema de color rojiza con forma de estrella dodecaedonal, que brillaba e irradiaba calor

- Alquimia – murmuro la joven – hay alquimia cerca pero eso es imposible

- Nada es imposible – dijo una voz masculina mientras que unos ojos plata aparecieron en la oscuridad – Y lo sabes

- Si, lo se Destiny, pero dudo que en este mundo haiga alquimia – dijo la joven preocupada

- A menos que alguien habrá la puerta – dijo el tal Destiny – pero creo que es mejor que descanses nos preocuparemos mañana por eso – agrego cerrando los ojos

- Si tienes razón – dijo la joven cerrando los ojos de nuevo y cayendo en un profundo sueño

Los hilos de la vida de todos los personajes se han entrelazado, complicando mucho más su existencia, con la llegada de estos nuevos personajes la verdadera historia iniciara, así como la batalla por recuperar a sus seres queridos y restaurar el mundo al que pertenecen, pero cuando la maldad puede más que el amor y la amistad ¿Podrán nuestro héroes salir adelante ante tales adversidades?.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto no nos pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto y FullMetal Alchemist le pertenece a ****Hiromu Arakawa**** nosotras solo los usamos para torturarlos jeje, personajes que no conozcan son de nuestra propiedad**

**Terminología usada:**

//dejen review//… conversación telepática

"dejen review"… pensamientos

Bakuretsu… hechicero/hechicera

* * *

**Alas Guerreras**

**Capítulo 6**

**¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun!!, Festival -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- por Neka Yamila**

**Mansión Uchiha**

**Por la mañana**

Alexis se levantó de la cama con una gran sonrisa, hoy iba a ser un día especial, fue lo que se dijo al abrir las cortinas y encontrarse con que el sol resplandecía en el despejado cielo azul.

- Que bien, me encanta los días soleados – dijo la chica Black, mientras se quitaba el pijama y se vestía con su ropa normal.

Lo que le extrañó fue salir al pasillo y encontrarse con que estaba desierto y tranquilo. Arqueó una ceja sin entender nada y se dirigió a la cocina donde solían desayunar. Encontrándoselos a todos allí comiendo en silencio, también vio como Hana los miraba extrañada, pues los dos Uchihas miraban el plato sin mucho interés y no discutían como de costumbre, y los Sabaku no miraban distraídamente cualquier otro objeto.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó ella.

- Verás, Lexi-neesan, por lo visto hoy se celebra en Konoha el día en que Yondaime-sama venció y selló al Kyubi de nueve colas.

- Ah¿y eso es tan malo como para tener esas caras tan largas? – volvía a preguntar mientras se sentaba al lado de Gaara y miraba a Hana que estaba sentada en frente de ella y entre Sasuke e Itachi.

- Es que hoy... es también el cumpleaños del dobe – dijo Sasuke, mirando alternativamente a Hana y a Alexis.

- ¿Del dobe?

- Se refiere a Naruto, a Naruto Uzumaki – tradujo Itachi mientras por fin acababa de desayunar.

- Ah...

Nadie dijo más, cuando acabaron de desayunar Hana se quedó lavando los platos junto con Deidara, y ellos se fueron a la sala.

- ¿Y qué se hace en este día? – dijo Alexis mientras se sentaba junto a Itachi.

- Un festival, con juegos, desfiles y demás.

- ¿Y nadie celebra el cumpleaños de Naruto? – dijo a punto de la indignación.

- Bueno... – Sasuke se quedó pensando, intentando recordar los años anteriores.- Recuerdo que los años que formamos parte del Equipo 7 se lo celebrábamos y el año que yo volví a Konoha también, pero por algún motivo que desconocemos... el año pasado no lo quiso celebrar.

- ¿No sabéis el motivo?

- Pues no – el Kazekage se antepuso a un Uchiha que iba a volver a hablar, el cual lo miró con algo de fastidio – El año pasado vinimos a darle los regalos y a la supuesta fiesta, pero Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-san nos dijeron que no la iba a celebrar.

- ¿Y este año? – preguntó la joven de ojos violeta rojizo curiosa.

- Pues... no nos ha dicho nada, pero Naruto lleva unos días algo extraño... – dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Extraño? – preguntaron a la vez los Sabaku no y Alexis.

- Sí, más de lo normal – dijo Sasuke haciendo que les caiga una gota a todos.

- Oíd... ¿Qué os parece si...? – Alexis se acercó a los que la escuchaban y empezó a hablar en susurros, por lo que todos se acercaron más para poder oírla mejor, iban asintiendo a medida que la Bakuretsu les contaba su plan y al final quedaron satisfechos.

Mientras, en la cocina...

- Sinceramente, no entiendo muy bien por qué Uzumaki-san no le gusta que celebren su cumpleaños... – dijo una Hana pensativa.

- Pues... supongo que es porque lo recuerda – dijo el rubio ex-Akatsuki, mirando con dulzura a la pequeña que secaba los platos que él le iba pasando ya limpios.

- ¿Recordar qué?

- Lo mucho que sufrió... esos años en los que fue despreciado...

- ¿D-despreciado? – a Hana se le cayó el plato que sostenía, causando un estruendo y que se sobresaltara. – Fuaa, gomen, gomen nasai... – se agachó a recoger los pedazos del plato, pero vio como Deidara apartaba sus manos y lo recogía él.- P... pero, Deidara-sama, ha sido culpa mía...

- Los habitantes de esta aldea... despreciaban a Naruto por ser el recipiente del zorro de nueve colas, pensaban que en algún momento, el Kyubi se apoderaría de su cuerpo y saldría de nuevo... pero eso no era posible, gracias al sello que le puso el 4º Hokage para que pudiese llevar una vida normal...

- Pues muy normal no fue... – la chica nota como la invade una gran tristeza, aquella situación por la que había pasado Naruto también la había pasado una de las personas más importantes para ella, y siempre que lo recordaba, no podía evitar sentirse triste... como si fuera ella la que lo vivió... – No lo veo justo, privar a un niño... de la amistad de los otros, del cariño que debería haber recibido... deberían haberlo visto como a un héroe... – dijo con la vista escondida por un mechón de su pelo.

- No debes culpar al 4º Hokage por ello, sé... que resulta difícil creer que a Yondaime lo vean como al salvador... y que a Naruto como un héroe... pero Yondaime hizo el sello que posee Naruto para que pudiera vivir tranquilo y sin preocupaciones... lamentablemente la gente de esta aldea...

- Son... despiadados... tratar así a un niño... – lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Hana y Deidara se dio cuenta de ello, sonrió y la abrazó, ella se acurrucó y él la tranquilizó, igual que a una hermana menor.

- Tranquila... aunque haya sido un pasado difícil, el presente es mejor, la gente reconoce a Naruto por todas las veces que ha salvado a la aldea, como en lo del examen a Chuunin y cuando trajo a Sasuke de vuelta.

- Sí, pero... eso no cambia el dolor que sintió...

- ¿Por qué te hace tanto daño? – le pregunta mientras ve como el pelo de ella se va volviendo cada vez más claro¿le estaba pasando de nuevo?

- Porque... – empezó, no sabiendo si estaba en lo correcto decirle eso a Deidara, a pesar de lo mucho que confiara en él.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos ahí sentados? – el Kazekage apareció por la puerta de la cocina, salvando a Hana de tener que dar una explicación, pero frunció el ceño al verlos abrazados.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban aún abrazados y se separaron, Hana no entendía nada, pero Deidara parecía temer por su vida.

- No es lo que piensa, Kazekage-sama...

- ¿Hm?

- Ah... es cierto, Gaara-san, Deidara solo me estaba tratando de... calmar...

Gaara miró a Hana, y suavizó su expresión al ver cómo la pequeña tenía marcas de lágrimas en la cara, y su pelo se había aclarado un poco, al igual que sus ojos.

- Sigo sin entender por qué te pasa eso – dijo Deidara señalando los cambios físicos de Hana.

- Lexi-chan dijo que era por el cambio de estado emocional – recordó el pelirrojo mientras salían los tres de la cocina.

- ¿Cualquier estado?

- Hai, ya sea por rabia, tristeza o... – Hana se detuvo al ver lo que iba a decir, solo sonrió al notar que se había sonrojado, por lo que se adelantó un poco y los miró con ternura.

- "Ya sea por rabia, tristeza o... ¿vergüenza?" – pensó el Kazekage mirando el adorable sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la menor.- "Pero... ¿sería... posible algo así?" – se tocó el pecho y Deidara lo miró con una sonrisa pícara, el rubio ex-Akatsuki entendía más de lo que aparentaba.

Hana abrió la puerta de la sala, y se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie, parpadeó varias veces desorientada.

- ¿Han salido? – dijo el rubio.

- Eso parece, pero... ¿todos juntos? – Hana miró en el jardín por si acaso estuvieran allí.

- No os preocupéis – el pelirrojo llamó la atención de los otros dos.

- ¿Ah? – Deidara y Hana lo miraron interesados.

- Solo han ido a comprar los preparativos.

- ¿Preparativos? – recordemos que ellos no estaban cuando Alexis contó su plan a los demás.

Los otros dos tan solo miraron como una pequeña sonrisa se colocaba en el rostro impasible de Gaara. Mientras, los demás habitantes de la Mansión Uchiha se habían dividido por las distintas partes de Konoha. Pero Alexis en particular había querido pasar primero por la casa del Uzumaki. Cuando llegó lo que vio la enfureció. Naruto estaba asomado a la ventana, con sus hermosos ojos azules apagados, y observando a los niños que le lanzaban piedras.

- ¡¡Toma, tienes lo que te mereces, demonio!! – dijo uno de ellos lanzándole una piedra que impactó cerca de su brazo derecho.

- ¡¡La aldea estaría mejor sin ti, no debiste haber nacido, eres una aberración!! – lanzó una piedra de mayor tamaño, que se dirigía directamente a la frente del rubio, mas este no hizo nada por evitarla, causándole una herida en la frente.

- ¡¡Eh, vosotros¿¡Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo!? – la chica Bakuretsu se mostró por fin ante aquellos niños, completamente indignada y enfadada.

- Nos han pillado, vamonos – y con la misma echaron a correr alejándose de allí.

- Malditos críos malcriados – soltó un suspiro y miró hacia la ventana, donde se podía distinguir una mata de pelo rubio.

Naruto se había sentado en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared de debajo de la ventana, la herida en su frente no era muy profunda, pero igualmente sangraba.

- ¿Uzumaki-san? – al oír la voz de la mayor de las hermanas alzó la vista, encontrándose con una bella sonrisa que le brindaba Alexis desde el alféizar de su ventana.

- ¿Alexis... san? – parpadeó confundido al ver a aquella joven allí, pero más confundido estuvo cuando le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

- He venido a ver a mi rubio favorito¿puedo pasar? – le dijo con dulzura.

- Eh... sí, claro – no salía de su sorpresa al verla allí, pero ordenó como pudo el desordenado apartamento y le ofreció sentarse en la cama.

- Gracias – dijo Alexis.

- Bueno¿qué se te ofrece? – pregunta el rubio contento de tenerla a ella allí.

- Venía a... curarte esa herida... – dijo con voz calmada, reprimiendo la verdadera furia que le había causado ver lo que hacían aquellos niños.

- Ah... no pasa nada, Alexis-san... estoy bien...

- Si no la curas se infectará – se acercó a él a pesar de las negativas del rubio, puso dos de sus dedos sobre la frente del rubio, justo encima de la herida, pero sin llegar a tocarla – **¡Cura!** – de la punta de los dedos de Alexis salió una pequeña esfera verde, que desprendía pequeñas hojas que le causaban cosquillas al menor, la introdujo en la herida, y al volver a mirar ya no estaba. – Listo

- Arigato gozaimas – dijo el rubio tocándose la frente con curiosidad.

- La razón por la que estoy aquí... es que quería hablar contigo sobre este día – dijo la pelinegra.

- Ah, supongo que ya te habrás enterado de lo que se celebra – dijo triste de nuevo Naruto.

- Sí... ¿no prensarás quedarte aquí encerrado? – preguntó, mientras miraba que Naruto aún seguía con el pijama, sin la bandana de Konoha y con el gorro de perrito ese tan lindo.

- Es lo mejor, los habitantes de la Villa se lo pasarán mejor si yo no estoy por los alrededores.

- ¡¡No digas eso!!

- ¿Hm?

- Uzumaki-san, yo... yo sé cómo te sentiste de pequeño, sé que tuviste miedo al verte solo... y que aún lo tienes, ahora tienes miedo de perder todo lo que has conseguido trabajando duramente… pero la mejor forma no es esta.

- Alexis-san, no lo sabes... el miedo que sentí, las ganas de llorar, la ignorancia, el dolor...

- Yo... en realidad no debí haber nacido... soy una aberración que no debí nacer, ni siquiera debí haber crecido para convertirme en la líder de mi clan...

- Tu dolor... ¿cuál es la causa?

- Eso es algo que tengo prohibido decir, pero... lo que puedo decirte... es que sé cómo te sientes, como también sé que esconderse y no dar la cara no es la mejor solución.

- ...

- Lo mejor es salir a la calle, y enseñarles quién es Naruto Uzumaki, el que ha sido capaz de retener al Kyubi en su interior, el que ha luchado para controlarlo, el que ha luchado para salvar varias veces la aldea, al cual le deben el hecho de seguir vivos... Naruto-kun, no te pido que olvides tu pasado, solo te pido que mires adelante, al futuro, porque sé que te esperan cosas maravillosas... tanto esfuerzo... y tanto sufrimiento... se verán recompensados.

- Pero...

- Mi infancia no fue tampoco de color de rosas, la única persona que se me acercaba sin temerme era Hana, ella fue la primera en tratarme como una persona, le debo mucho... por eso la quiero tanto, digamos... que ella me salvó cuando creía que en la oscuridad solo habían sombras... porque lo que yo no sabía por aquel entonces... es que las sombras siempre se producen por la existencia de un pequeño ápice de luz. A pesar de su cariño, los demás también eran duros conmigo, me evitaban, si yo entraba en una habitación ellos la abandonaban, los mas jóvenes del clan también me lanzaban cosas... y yo lloraba, y sentía dolor... nada pude aplacarlo, no pude olvidarlo... pero al menos, gracias a Hana y a los que ahora sé que son mis amigos... gracias a ellos he aprendido que no estoy sola... porque nadie está nunca realmente solo, siempre tiene una persona a su lado que le apoya... eso es lo que pasa contigo, Naruto-kun, tienes a Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, Iruka-san, Kakashi-san y al resto de los equipos... mientras tengas amigos... nunca estarás solo...

- … – el Uzumaki se quedó sin palabras, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a la mayor, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero le acarició la cabeza y dejó que Naruto derramara algunas lágrimas de tristeza. – Muchas gracias, Lexi-chan.

- No hay de qué, para eso estamos los amigos – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama, se volvió hacia Naruto mientras se apoyaba en el alféizar. – Bueno, ahora tengo que irme, Naruto-kun, de todas formas espero verte en la fiesta.

- Hai – él vio como ella desaparecía dando un salto fuera del apartamento, segundos después Naruto cayó boca arriba sobre la cama, pensando las palabras que le había dicho Alexis.

Alexis caminó por las calles con algo de prisa, pasó dos largas calles, atravesó varios callejones y llegó a tiempo para encontrarse con los dos que la acompañarían a comprar parte de los preparativos.

- Oye¿por qué me ha tocado a mí ir contigo y con... este? – Itachi mira de forma asesina a Kankuro.

- Porque si ibas con Sasuke es muy probable que alguno de los dos acabara desquiciado de los nervios, si ibas con Temari ella simple y llanamente no te haría ni caso, y si te digo ir solo con Kankuro os matáis mutuamente... – explica con brevedad Alexis mientras miraba un papel en el que había escrito las cosas que necesitarían.

- ¿Y por qué no pude ir con Kisame? – preguntó Itachi de nuevo.

- Kisame va con Kabuto-san, además necesita estar en silencio para conseguir lo que le pedí y... tú no tienes paciencia para estarte calladito mientras pesca.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, Itachi, además no es tan malo – le espeta mientras entra a la calle del mercado, y se sorprende al ver que la gente ya están colocando los adornos para esa noche.

- ... – Kankuro solo mira a Itachi triunfal, a lo que el Uchiha piensa seriamente en activar o no el Sharingan. – Ne, Lexi-chan¿dónde se supone que haremos la fiesta sorpresa para Naruto?

- Hm... creo que ese sitio encima del edificio de la Hokage estaría bien... un poco apartado del festival... – respondió la pelinegra mirando dicho lugar.

- ¿El patio ese donde siempre realiza las reuniones importantes porque su despacho es pequeño para tantos ninjas?

- Eh... supongo, recuerda que soy nueva aquí, Itachi – dijo de nuevo Alexis mientras metía algunas cosas en la cesta.

- Naruto se alegrará – dijo a su vez Kankuro, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Alexis.

Mientras, los otros dos se habían enterado del plan de Alexis por medio de Gaara, el cual se los explicó breve pero claramente.

- Tenemos que avisar a los amigos de Naruto-kun¿no? – preguntó la menor con ese conocido aire de inocencia.

- Esa es la tarea que nos encomendó Lexi-chan a nosotros tres.

- ¿Cuántos son? – pregunta Hana.

- Pues... si son tres por equipo... – Deidara empieza a contar. – Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee y Sakura.

- Son muchos...

- No importa, con ayuda de mi arena llegaremos enseguida a dónde quiera que estén, la mayoría de ellos se pasan el día juntos así que no será muy difícil encontrarlos – dijo el Kazekage con autoridad, lo que hizo que Hana y Deidara se pusieran firmes y le siguieran.

Alexis, Itachi y Kankuro cargaban cada uno con dos bolsas. Se encontraban en la plaza de encima del edificio de la Hokage, pues le habían pedido permiso y por muy extraño que pareciese Tsunade aceptó sin poner objeciones.

- Bien, cuando Hana, Deidara-san y Gaara-kun avisen a los demás, Hinata-san, Sakura-san e Ino-san serán las encargadas de decorar este lugar – dijo mirando a los alrededores. – Es bastante espacioso...

- Y que lo digas – dijeron al unísono los dos chicos.

Entonces se oyó un ¡Plof! Y se vio una nube de polvo que en cuanto se dispersó se pudo notar la presencia de dos Jounin que cargaban con algo muy pesado.

- Hola, chicos – dijeron Kakashi e Iruka.

- Kakashi-san, Iruka-san¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunta el mayor Uchiha, mirando lo que traían en las manos.

- Hemos venido a hablar con la Hokage y nos ha contado lo de vuestro plan, y nosotros también queremos colaborar – dijo Kakashi.

- Ah¿por eso es que traen la mesa? – pregunta Alexis señalando el objeto que aún sostenían los dos hombres.

- Claro¿si no dónde pensáis poner la comida? – dijo con ironía Iruka

- Todo esto está muy bien¿pero no sería mejor que dejaran la mesa en el suelo antes de que se les cansen los brazos y suceda algo peor? – dijo Kankuro a lo que Itachi y Alexis asintieron a su vez.

- ... – a los dos hombres les cae una gota al ver que tenían razón.

Gaara, Hana y Deidara volvían de hablar con Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, que eran los únicos con los que habían tenido la suerte de encontrarlos juntos. Ino aceptó ir a ayudar con la decoración y fue corriendo al patio donde esperaban Alexis y los otros dos.

- Esto va a ser muy divertido – dijo Deidara mientras sonreía.

- Esperemos que a Naruto-san le guste la sorpresa – Hana se mostró preocupada.

- Él siempre se muestra apagado cuando se acerca este día, digamos que es la única ocasión en la que podemos decir que Naruto deja de ser él mismo – dijo Gaara mientras miraba al frente.

- De todas formas... es comprens... – no le dio tiempo a continuar porque chocó con alguien haciendo que ella y la persona con la que había chocado cayeran al suelo. – Ay... que dolor...

- Hana-chan¿estás bien? – le pregunta Deidara preocupado.

- Eso creo...

- Deberías andar con más cuidado – aquella voz llena de odio hizo que la menor y sus acompañantes miraran al sujeto en frente de ellos.

Se había levantado, vestía unas ropas extrañas, un pantalón corto que parecía una falda, y una camisa por encima del ombligo, llevaba una cinta en la frente: luego tenía el pelo largo y verde, los ojos lilas y un extraño tatuaje a la altura del muslo.

Dicho tatuaje llamó la atención de Hana, que abrió los ojos al extremo al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, se levantó de un salto y se puso detrás de Gaara con la esperanza de que aún no la hubiera reconocido.

- Lo... lo siento, iba distraída... – dijo desde detrás del Kazekage, no había sido exactamente su culpa ya que el desconocido era el que iba corriendo, pero prefería no tener ningún problema con él.

- Sí, sí, lo que sea – le echó una última mirada examinadora y volvió a su corrida, desapareciendo por una de las múltiples calles que estaban siendo decoradas.

- "No es posible... pero no puedo equivocarme... ese chico era un... "

- Ey¿estás bien? – la voz de Gaara la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Sí, lo estoy – mintió, cosa que no fue pasada por alto por ninguno de los dos chicos, que la miraron con el ceño fruncido. – Será mejor que volvamos con Lexi-neesan, no vaya a ser que se enfade – dijo con nerviosismo mientras echaba a correr en dirección al patio. – "El hecho de que no se me de bien mentir a veces es problemático"

Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y Gaara solo suavizó su rostro para poner una pequeña sonrisa, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que la joven les llevaba ventaja echaron a correr detrás de ella. No tardaron mucho en llegar al patio, donde los invitados ya se encontraban ayudando con la decoración y repartiéndose quién sería el encargado de traer cada comida.

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos escuchadme – los ninjas pararon para mirar a Alexis que era la anfitriona. – La fiesta de Naruto-kun se realizará cuando empiece el festival, pero hasta entonces hay que mantenerlo ocupado, de eso os encargaréis: Neji-san, Sasuke y Kiba-san, de traer la comida se encargarán: Temari, Kankuro y Kisame-san, la persona que se va a encargar de traer a Naruto hasta aquí será Hinata-san¿queda claro?

- Ne, Lexi-neesan¿y los demás qué hacemos? – pregunta Hana.

- Acabaremos de decorar este lugar, después nos dividiremos dejaremos esto a cargo de Iruka-san y Kakashi-san, y nos iremos a preparar para la sorpresa – dijo Alexis respondiendo a la pregunta de su hermana.

- "Me pregunto si debería decirle ahora lo de aquel extraño... pero está tan contenta... no quiero preocuparla, ya se lo diré después" – piensa Hana mirando con ternura como Alexis distribuía el trabajo.

Una vez que cada uno supo lo que tenía que hacer, se dividieron y fueron a hacer su encargo. Alexis se subió a una escalera para colgar la típica cinta de colores que decía 'Feliz Cumpleaños', estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no notó cuando Ino dejó a su lado un cubo con agua en el que había traído unas flores según ella para alegrar las vistas, así que cuando fue a rodar la escalera desde arriba tropezó con el cubo y la desequilibró, cayendo ella hacia atrás. Pero entonces unos brazos frenaron su caída, abrió sus ojos violeta-rojizo que había cerrado por instinto y vio los ojos negros característicos de los Uchihas, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, lo que hizo que Alexis se sonrojara de forma casi notoria, igual que Itachi.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta preocupado aún sin separarse.

- Eh... sí, lo estoy... – respondió con voz entrecortada.

- ¡¡Lexi-neesan!! – Hana llegó hasta ellos asustada, pues se había dado cuenta de cuando su hermana se había caído. - ¿Estás bien? – dijo con preocupación mientras veía como Itachi dejaba a Alexis en el suelo.

- Sí, no te preocupes Hana-chan

Hana observó el sonrojo que tenían ambos mayores en su rostro, una sonrisa surcó sus labios y por dentro gritó de la alegría.

- Vale, entonces vuelvo con Gaara-san, creo que se está haciendo un lío con el confeti –dijo sonriendo y yendo hacia el Kazekage.

- H... Hana... – no le dio tiempo a preguntarle por qué semejante reacción. – Que extraña es a veces...

- Me alegro de que estés bien... – dijo el Uchiha, mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su trabajo.

- Eh, Uchiha – le llamó.

- Dime, Alexis – se viró de nuevo hacia ella, y aunque al principio tenía un rostro serio luego puso una linda sonrisa, que enmarcada con el sonrojo que aún permanecía en sus mejillas la hacían ver más hermosa.

- Gracias – dijo Alexis mientras bajaba la mirada.

- No hay de qué, no podía dejar que te pasara nada¿no? – sonrió y fue junto a Deidara para seguir con los globos.

Mientras nuestros protagonistas continuaban decorando el lugar, Sasuke, Neji y Kiba se encontraban en una importantísima misión...

- ¡¡Naruto, deja de hacer el idiota y abre la maldita puerta!! – gritó Sasuke a un Naruto dentro de su apartamento y la puerta cerrada con llave.

- Vete, Sasuke, déjame en paz – la apagada voz del rubio sonó desde dentro de la habitación.

- ¡¡Me estás colmando la paciencia!! – volvió a gritar el Uchiha.

- Eh, Sasuke – le llama Neji.

- ¿Y ahora qué¿No ves que estoy 'algo' ocupado?

- Naruto tiene la ventana abierta – dijo Neji sin hacer caso al sarcasmo del ojinegro.

Sasuke calló de repente y siguió a Neji y a Kiba fuera del edificio. Dentro, Naruto estaba acostado en la cama y aún sin quitarse el pijama, miraba pensativo el interesantísimo techo mientras su mente maquinaba.

- Qué diablos querrían esos ahora – dijo en un susurro. – Parece que ya se fueron – al darse cuenta de que Sasuke había parado de gritar.

- Que te lo has creído, dobe – dijo el Uchiha apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana del rubio.

- ¡¡Sasuke!! – se cayó de la cama al pegar un salto del susto.

- Eres un despistado, mira que dejar la ventana abierta...

- Bueno, si quieres te vas, la cierro, y todos contentos y felices – dijo Naruto con sarcasmo levantándose, y observando a sus tres visitantes. – Venga va¿qué es lo que queréis?

- Que salgas de aquí – dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- ¿Estás de broma no? – Sasuke sonrió maléficamente a la vez que activaba el Sharingan, Naruto se quedó de piedra al saber lo que iba a hacer, pero ya era tarde, estaba inmovilizado.

- ¡¡Sasuke, deshace esto!! – grita el rubio al ver que no se podía mover.

- De eso nada, te vestiremos y te sacaremos de este lugar aunque sea por la fuerza – dijo Kiba, mientras sacaba un kimono que Iruka en su día le regaló a Naruto para los festivales (recordemos que es un festival y que en ellos tanto chicos como chicas usan kimonos)

- No me vais a hacer ir a ese festival – dijo el rubio mirándolos como queriéndolos matar.

- Mira, Naruto, vas a dejar de comportarte como un crío. Vas a salir ahí fuera y vas a demostrarle a la gente de esta Villa que se equivocó al prejuzgarte¿de acuerdo? – dijo esta vez Neji enfadado ante la cobardía del rubio. – No me dirás que eres un cobarde.

- ¡¡Ja, eso nunca!!¡¡Uzumaki Naruto no es un cobarde, Dattebayo!! – dijo alzando un brazo y rompiendo el efecto del Sharingan, que Sasuke desactivó al ver que se haría daño.

- "Ese es el Naruto Uzumaki que nosotros conocemos" – pensaron al ver cómo Naruto se iba a preparar un ramen para almorzar.

- Ey¿queréis almorzar conmigo? Tengo ramen de sobra – los tres sonrieron y fueron junto con él.

**En algún lugar del País del Fuego**

Un chico de pelo largo y verde entró en la habitación, todavía dándole vueltas a la chica con la que se había topado, pues cuando lo hizo sintió en ella una energía muy extraña... como si fuera... ¿magia?

- Ya era hora de que llegaras – Dante apareció de entre las sombras con el ceño fruncido.

- Oye, no te sulfures, lo que pasa es que me entretuve un poco por el camino.

- No me digas, no me había dado cuenta – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Que genio – él se rascó la mejilla.

- Vaya, por fin has llegado – Lavender surgió de detrás de Dante acompañada de Nuiy, que miró al nuevo con reprobación.

- ¿Y él quién es?

- Es alguien que nos será de gran utilidad, ya que puede cambiar su aspecto a su antojo.

- Para eso ya tenemos los hechizos, no nos hace falta nada nuevo.

- En eso te equivocas – dijo Marlene. – Si nos transformáramos con nuestra magia esas crías del demonio se darían cuenta, sin embargo, él se transforma sin usar ni magia ni chakra, por lo que pasará desapercibido.

- Pues bueno... – Marius también se une a la conversación. – Dinos con quién tenemos el placer de hablar.

- Él es Envidia o Envy como prefiráis, es un homúnculo con el poder de la transformación.

- Un placer – dijo Envy haciendo una leve inclinación llena de ironía.

- Como sea¿cuándo volvemos a atacar? Yo quiero ver de nuevo a Hana-chan – dijo Marius con fastidio mientras se balanceaba en la silla.

- ¿Puede saberse a qué se debe tu capricho por esa niña? – la rubia de ojos jade le miró bastante molesta.

- Pues porque es interesante, además... es la única que teniéndome cerca no me ha temido – dijo con orgullo y vanidad.

- Payaso – dijeron a su vez Nuiy, Lavender y Marlene.

- Aguafiestas – dijo él en contestación.

**Villa Oculta de la Hoja**

**Apunto de dar comienzo al Festival**

Iruka y Kakashi se habían quedado cuidando del patio que ya había sido completamente decorado, y los shinobis junto con las Bakuretsus habían aprovechado para ir a vestirse. Las chicas se encontraban todas en la habitación de Alexis de la Mansión Uchiha, habían quedado todas allí para arreglarse juntas. Los chicos sin embargo ya estaban preparados y esperaban impacientes en la sala, donde se suponía que debían esperarlas ya que les habían prohibido totalmente esperar cerca de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué serán tan tardonas las chicas? – se preguntaba Sasuke mirando hacia la puerta.

Sasuke llevaba un sencillo kimono masculino, el hakama que consistían en un pantalón holgado con siete pliegues era de color azul claro, y el kimono que iba encima del hakama y cubría hasta las rodillas era también de color azul pero más fuerte, con los bordes de las mangas y del cuello en color blanco, y el inconfundible símbolo de los Uchihas en la espalda.

- Y yo que sé, las chicas son de los más problemáticas – dijo el inconfundible Shikamaru.

El chico del problemático llevaba el hakama de color gris con menos de siete pliegues, y el kimono de encima del hakama de color blanco, además también llevaba un haori que consistía en un chaleco que va encima del kimono, de color gris con los bordes blancos y en ambos brazos el símbolo de los Nara.

- ¿Nunca has pensado que quizás esa sea la razón por la que siempre aparecen tan hermosas? – dijo Itachi mientras sacaba una carta de la baraja y miraba las que tenía en las manos (sí, otra vez jugando a las cartas, es que con ellas el tiempo pasa más rápido)

Itachi llevaba el hakama de color negro con los siete pliegues, el kimono encima del hakama de color negro y el haori que le llegaba por las rodillas también era negro, y por supuesto tenía el símbolo de los Uchihas en la espalda, además se había recogido el pelo largo en una coleta baja.

- Claro¡¡el espíritu de las chicas arde con la llama de la juventud!!

Lee, ya sabemos como es Lee así que... bueno, el traje de Lee era especial... el hakama era de color verde fuerte y tenía los siete pliegues, el kimono era de color naranja y el haori también era verde, con el símbolo de su clan en la parte baja.

- Eres un pervertido, Lee – dijo Neji molesto

El hakama de él era de color blanco puro, el kimono de un color celeste casi imperceptible y el haori de igual color que el hakama con los bordes azules claros y el símbolo de los Hyuga en las mangas.

- ... – Shino no dice nada.

El kimono de Shino consistía en el hakama azul fuerte, el kimono azul fuerte y el haori de igual color que los anteriores... ah, y no se había quitado las gafas de sol.

- Oye, Shino¿podrías quitarte las gafas al menos para estas ocasiones no?

Kiba miró a su compañero de equipo con el ceño fruncido, el Inozuka traía un hakama de color gris, el kimono negro e iba igual que Sasuke, sin haori, por lo que el símbolo de su clan estaba en su espalda.

- ¿Les quedará mucho a las chicas? Tengo hambre

Chouji también llevaba el hakama y haori más sencillo de todos, ambos de color azul y el kimono blanco, tenía para variar una bolsa de papas en la mano, para calmar su hambre.

- Seguro que Hana-chan estará adorable.

El rubio de los Akatsuki tenía el hakama negro, el kimono de igual color y el haori negro con los bordes rojos.

- ¿Vosotros no sabéis que fue la paciencia quien hizo al maestro?

Kisame tenía una pinta realmente graciosa con el kimono, pues su hakama era de color azul que contrastaba con su piel, su kimono blanco y el haori de igual color que el hakama.

- No es así, idiota, es la paciencia es el ama de la ciencia o la práctica hizo al maestro.

El ninja médico tenía el hakama de siete pliegues de color gris, al kimono blanco con los bordes negros y el haori que en esos momentos no llevaba puesto era de color gris con los bordes plateados.

- Pero es que ya se tardaron mucho, Dattebayo.

Y el de Naruto... bueno, también era algo distinto a los apagados de los demás, pues conociéndole no era extraño que el hakama fuera de color naranja claro con los siete pliegues, el kimono blanco y el haori también naranja con algunas distorsiones en blanco.

- Menos mal que ya se le renovaron los ánimos – dijo Shikamaru en voz baja.

- Sí, pero no veas lo que nos costó, es demasiado cabezota – dijo a su vez Sasuke.

- Al final acabamos comiendo ramen instantáneo... – dijo Neji mirando con sus ojos blancos perlas al Uzumaki que sonreía por algo que Deidara le había dicho.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde están Gaara y Kankuro?

- Fueron a ver si Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei estaban cuidando bien el lugar.

Fue entonces cuando oyeron unos delicados golpes en la madera de la puerta, dieron un brinco y se viraron hacia la puerta, que era abierta con delicadeza y por la cual aparecieron siete chicas parecidas a ángeles.

Tuvieron que parpadear para asegurarse de que no se habían quedado dormidos, pues las chicas delante de ellos estaban increíblemente hermosas.

- Ne¿qué os pasa? – preguntó divertida la maestra de armas

Tenten llevaba un kimono furisobe al igual que las demás, el de ella era de color degradado, empezaba por debajo de color blanco luego amarillo, después naranja y finalmente rojo, el dibujo consistía en unas flores sencillas que iban de derecha a izquierda, el obi de ella era de color completamente rojo con las mismas flores en blanco. Llevaba su cabello castaño, siempre recogido en dos moños, ahora en dos trenzas que caían a ambos lados de su cara.

- Mira se les ha comido la lengua el gato – Ino apareció feliz sobre el hombro de Tenten

El kimono de Ino era de color blanco abajo, y el resto azul, tenía extrañas combinaciones de rojos y azules, con dibujos de peces que iban y venían, el obi era de color violeta claro con círculos en blando. Dos flecos caían a ambos lados de su rostro, y el resto de su pelo estaba recogido hacia arriba con una traba de tres dientes.

- Vaya, estáis todos aquí... aunque no veo a mis hermanos...

Temari llevaba un kimono de color lila, y que en el medio había una franja blanca, tenía por debajo del cuello cuatro flores blancas y el resto de los dibujos se encontraban en la parte de abajo y se trataba de abanicos tradicionales. Su pelo rubio normalmente recogido en cuatro coletas ahora se encontraba suelto, cayendo libremente por sus hombros, y dos trabas lilas mantenían sus rebeldes flecos quietos.

- Seguro que han ido a ver a Iruka-sensei y a Kakashi-sensei, yo tampoco me fiaría mucho si fuera ellos...

El de Sakura era rosa, con flores de cerezo de diversos tamaños y colores, aunque predominaban el blanco y el rojo, su obi era de color rojo y tenía en el centro una Sakura, luego más flores en blanco. Se había recogido el pelo en dos moños que eran sostenidos por tres palillos dorados con piedras rojas. Solo había maquillado la zona alrededor de sus ojos con un tono claro rosa.

- Es... espero que todo este b... bien... – la pobre Hinata no sabía dónde esconderse al ver que Naruto se le había quedado mirando.

Hinata llevaba un kimono lila claro, con dibujos de pájaros en hilo plateado, el obi de Hinata era de color celeste claro con el mismo tipo de dibujos en blanco. Hinata llevaba el pelo suelto, pero sus dos mechones que siempre llevaba a ambos lados del rostro habían sido recogidos y trabados atrás con una traba en forma de perla. A Hinata no habían logrado convencerla para que se maquillara, pero se puso un poco de lápiz de labio rosa para mantenerlas contentas.

- No es por nada, pero se os va a caer la baba – dijo Alexis al ver semejantes miradas perplejas.

El kimono de Alexis era de seda azul exquisita, un obi plateado, los dibujos son rosas blancas rebordeadas con hilos de oro al igual que las mangas y el cuello, en su espalda se encontraba el emblema de la Familia Principal del Clan Solarisyue: una Luna llena en plata rodeado por dos alas de ángel, su cabello lo traía en un elaborado moño sujetado por unos palillos plateados para que contrastara con sus negros cabellos que tenía mechas platas, unos mechones hacia delante que enmarcaban su rostro el cual se encuentra maquillado tenuemente con sombras plata al igual que sus labios y delineados en negro

- ... – la menor de las chicas no podía articular palabra ya que estaba más que sonrojada.

El kimono de Hana era de color rojo, con dibujos de azucenas tanto en mangas como en lo que sería la falda del kimono, el cuello era de un color rojo más fuerte con los bordes dorados, el obi de la pequeña Shoma era de color negro con flores en blanco y encima un lazo de color amarillo, en su espalda se encontraba el emblema de la Familia Secundaria del Clan Solarisyue: un Sol en dorado rodeado por dos alas de ángel. Hana había dejado también su pelo castaño con mechas rubias suelto, pero sus dos primeros mechones habían sido trenzados y unidos en la parte de atrás con una traba en forma de azucena.

- ¡¡Hana-chan, estás monísima!! – los ex-Akatsuki más rodearon a la nombrada.

- Gracias, Deidara-sama.

- Bueno¿qué¿Os vais a quedar ahí parados o nos vais a acompañar al festival como chicos que sois? – dijo Temari con algo de sarcasmo.

Los chicos reaccionaron y se levantaron. Tenían claro lo que debían hacer, primero irían a ver cómo habían decorado las calles para el festival, subirían a los juegos, darían una vuelta y luego... Hinata llevaría a Naruto hacia allí.

Salieron de la Mansión Uchiha, mientras los dos propietarios se imaginaban cómo habían dejado las chicas el baño y la habitación de la Bakuretsu mayor.

Caminaban alegres por las calles, las cuales habían sido bellamente decoradas, en las esquinas de las paredes habían colgado pequeñas lámparas de aceite que iluminaban muy bien el lugar, de una a otra tenían serpentina, las flores habían sido re-decoradas con luces de colores y adornos como esferas, las tiendas habían decidido abrir para aprovechar el hecho de que las calles estuviesen a rebosar.

- Vaya, parece que se han esmerado – dijo Alexis, mientras miraba las calles.

- Sí, eso parece – dijo un triste Naruto que evitaba mirar a las personas que se le quedaban mirando.

Todos notaron eso, y más de uno de los que iba en el grupo casi mata con la mirada a los que se le quedaban mirando y empezaban a susurrar cosas.

- V-venga... Naruto-kun... – dijo Hinata mientras, empujada por sus amigas, tomaba del brazo a Naruto.

- "Parece que se han olvidado de que hoy es mi cumpleaños..."– dejó escapar un suspiro y el rubio de hermosas iris azules siguió a la de ojos perla, que lo guiaba de forma insegura y con timidez.

Los del grupo se fueron dispersando poco a poco, sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, para ir al lugar de la fiesta. Hinata hablaba con el rubio, para intentar distraerlo, por último, Alexis e Itachi se retiraron, dejándoles a solas. Desaparecieron en un ¡Plof! Y cuando volvieron a aparecer ya estaban en el patio del edificio de la Gondaime.

- ¿Qué tal va todo por aquí? – preguntó, llegando junto a Hana que estaba allí desde hacía unos 15 mins.

- Bien, todo está preparado, Lexi-neesan – contestó la castaña.

- ¿Y Gaara? – preguntó Temari que acababa de llegar junto con Shikamaru e Ino.

- Dijo que tenía que hacer no se qué cosa – dijo Kankuro, mirando como delante de él se formaba un remolino de arena.

Kankuro iba vestido con un hakama marrón, el kimono blanco y el haori de siete pliegues también marrón, además se había quitado las pinturas de la cara.

- ¿Pasa algo conmigo? – la voz seria de Gaara sonó en el lugar, y todos se viraron para ver al Kazekage.

Él llevaba un hakama rojo oscuro, el kimono blanco y el haori de siete pliegues también rojo oscuro, lo cual contrastaba perfectamente con su pelo.

- Nos preguntábamos dónde te habías metido – dijo Alexis.

- Por ahí – contestó sin más, y sin quitar su serio rostro.

- De todas formas¿estamos todos? – preguntó Sakura, mirando a los presentes.

Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Kabuto, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Alexis, Hana y ella.

- A mí me da que sí – responde Iruka mientras los contaba.

- No hay tiempo que perder, Hinata vendrá enseguida con Naruto, así que lo mejor será que nos escondamos.

- ¡¡Hai!!

Los ninjas se ocultaron con la técnica de ocultación, y las hermanas Bakuretsu se escondieron detrás de la mesa. Al cabo de unos minutos aparecieron Naruto y Hinata.

- Aún no entiendo por qué has querido traerme a aquí, Hina-chan – dijo el rubio confuso, mientras la ojiblanco lo guiaba a un buen lugar.

- Es que desde aquí hay grandes vistas de la villa – se justificó la chica Hyuga.

Y era verdad, desde el sitio en el que se encontraban se podía observar toda la villa desde arriba, con las luces alumbrando y la gente conversando y participando alegremente en los juegos.

- Sí... tienes razón... – dijo al verlo, pero la tristeza le invadió de nuevo y se dio la vuelta.

En ese mismo instante se prendieron las luces y aparecieron todos los Shinobis amigos del rubio de la nada, gritando tres palabras que dejaron a Naruto shockeado por unos segundos.

- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!! – gritaron al unísono.

Tenten y Temari tiraron confeti desde detrás de la espalda del rubio, el cual aún no reaccionaba ante el anonadamiento.

- Hey, dobe¿se te comió la lengua el Kyubi? – dijo Sasuke picándolo, lo cual hizo reaccionar a Naruto.

- ¡¡No me llames dobe, Sasuke-teme!!

- Ok, Ok – el Uchiha sonrió. – Solo por ser hoy no te molestaré, de todas formas... Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto.

- Pero... esto... ¿por qué...? – el rubio estaba muy confundido.

- Bueno, queríamos que te alegraras un poco, últimamente has estado triste y no parecías tú, sabemos que no te gusta este día, pero Naruto a fin de cuentas, si no llegase nunca como tú sueles desear, no crecerías ¿ne? – dijo Sakura llegando junto a sus dos compañeros.

- Bueno, sí... pero aún así...

- La idea ha sido de Alexis-san – dijo Sai también acercándose a él.

- ¿Alexis-san? – el rubio la miró confuso, pero ella tan solo le sonrió. – Gracias...

- No hay de qué, Naruto-kun. Sin embargo, no he sido yo sola, todos hemos colaborado, porque queríamos que no te sintieras triste.

- ¿Todos? – miró a todos los allí presentes.

- Claro que sí, Naruto, todos nosotros te apoyamos, y te queremos, no nos importa que tengas el Kyubi en tu interior, porque has sido capaz de demostrar que pese a eso Naruto Uzumaki es, y siempre será, Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Tenten secundada por el asentimiento de todos los demás.

- Muchas gracias... gracias a todos... – por las mejillas del rubio se deslizaron dos lágrimas silenciosas que limpió enseguida con la manga de su kimono, luego esbozó una sonrisa sincera. - ¿A que esperamos¡Que empiece la fiesta!

- ¡¡Sí!! – elevaron los brazos contentos de tener de vuelta al Naruto que todos conocían.

La fiesta transcurría de forma alegre, Naruto pareció olvidarse de la tristeza que le ocasionaba ese día, y se divertía junto con los demás, bailaba con una muy sonrojada Hinata que se mostraba tímida ante el contacto del rubio con su cuerpo. Sakura también bailaba con Sasuke, a pesar de que habían tenido que darle la lata varias jovencitas muy convincentes. Tenten intenta convencer a un muy tozudo Neji de que saliera a bailar con ella. Temari y Shikamaru también bailaban, mientras que él soltaba frases tipo 'Bailar es problemático' o 'Que problemática eres' que hacían que Temari ensanchara su sonrisa. Kiba e Ino bailaban juntos sin problemas, pues tanto a la rubia como al Inuzuka les gustaba el movimiento.

Los que faltaban simplemente se encontraban sentados en las sillas o mirando el hermoso paisaje que se extendía debajo de ellos.

Deidara, Kabuto, Kisame e Itachi hablaban animadamente de temas superficiales, pero a menudo el Uchiha se mostraba ido en la conversación y se quedaba mirando para las espaldas de cierta pelinegra que miraba con Hana el aspecto de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja adornada.

- Itachi-san, será mejor que vayas y se lo pidas ya – dijo Deidara mirando al moreno.

- ¿Eh? – pareció despertar al llamado del rubio, y lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse un poco.

- Venga, venga, venga

- Que no, ella no querrá.

Pero esa respuesta no convenció a los otros tres, pues se levantaron y con la fuerza características de un artista, un médico y un... tiburón, lo levantaron de donde estaba sentado y lo empujaron hacia delante, lo que provocó que el Uchiha casi besara el suelo.

- ¡¡Estáis locos!!

- Mejor, si no lo estuviéramos, no hubiéramos podido hacer eso – dijeron al unísono.

Itachi Uchiha suspiró cansado, sus compañeros lo conocían demasiado para su gusto en algunas ocasiones. Se dirigió hacia la joven que charlaba con Hana.

- Esto... – al oír la voz del mayor, ambas se viraron.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Uchiha? – preguntó Alexis, mientras miraba como Hana sonreía aparentemente demasiado contenta.

- Me preguntaba… si... – vio como Hana le lanzaba una mirada de ánimo. – Querrías bailar conmigo – dijo finalmente, con el rostro más sonrojado que antes.

- Pues... – sintió como su hermana le daba un codazo, la miró y vio que asentía mientras sonreía dulcemente, por lo que soltó un suspiro y se viró hacia el mayor de los morenos Uchiha. – Vale, será un placer – se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y fue hasta él, que sonreía mientras le ofrecía el brazo para bailar.

**Por las calles de Konoha**

- Niisan, la gente me mira raro – dijo la gran armadura, mirando a su hermano mayor, que observaba todo en la aldea, pues el hecho de que no dependieran de la tecnología le había llamado mucho la atención.

- Es normal, después de todo estamos en otro mundo y para ellos debe de ser extraño ver a una armadura andando y hablando – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos encontrar en esta aldea?

- A alguien que nos explique, necesito respuestas – dijo tranquilamente, mientras levantaba la vista y se fijaba en la pequeña fiesta que había encima de un edificio de extraña forma. – Y creo que sé donde podríamos empezar a buscar – decía mientras corría en aquella dirección.

- ¡¡Niisan, espérame!! – la armadura salió corriendo detrás de su hermano.

**En la fiesta **

- No me gusta que Lexi-chan esté bailando con ese asesino – dijo Kankuro molesto y celoso, mientras observaba la pareja que bailaba en esos momentos una canción lenta.

- A ti no te gusta nada de lo que haga Lexi-chan con el Uchiha – resumió su hermano menor.

- Es verdad... pero tengo razón...

- Ya sabes que no es un asesino, Kankuro – dijo el Kazekage mirando también la escena con el ceño fruncido, pero lo de él era más bien precaución. – Ya nos ha demostrado que no es un enemigo, está de parte nuestra, y eso es bueno.

- Lo sé, lo sé, no me eches el sermón ahora – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lugar, y fue justo a parar a donde se encontraba la pequeña Shoma observando el paisaje. – Pero... ¿Sabes? No estaría mal que fueras con la pequeña azucena.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Kankuro le señala a su hermano donde está Hana. - ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? – le volvió a preguntar, pero Kankuro ya se había ido a jugar al pocker junto con Iruka y Kakashi. – Será... pero, por otra parte... – fijó sus ojos verde agua en la menor.

Hana se encontraba sentada al borde del patio, sus piernas colgaban y miraba con expresión soñadora lo bonita que estaba Konoha toda adornada y con luces que alegraban la vista, se respiraba vida en la Villa.

- Te debe de gustar mucho observar los paisajes de noche – la voz del pelirrojo hizo que Hana saliera de su ensoñación y pegara un pequeño brinco, se viró y vio como él se sentaba a su lado.

- Es que... es hermoso... – dijo mientras notaba como su rostro se sonrojaba recordando el pequeño accidente de la última vez.

- Sí lo es – corroboró. - ¿Por qué estás aquí sola?

- Lexi-neesan fue a bailar con Itachi-sama – contestó Hana mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Sí, Kankuro estaba hecho una fiera – dijo, causando otra sonrisa en el rostro de ella. – Pero aún así¿por qué estás aquí sola? Los ex–Akatsuki están allí – señalando con la mirada un lugar donde estaba reunido el pequeño grupo.

- Porque quería recordar... los festivales a los que íbamos Lexi-neesan y yo en nuestro mundo.

- A veces es mejor no mirar atrás y seguir adelante – dijo con voz suave y observando a la chica de ojos verdes.

- Lo sé – y volvió a sonreír.

- "¿Por qué… por qué ella me hace sentir eso?" – pensó mientras veía como una suave brisa movía los cabellos de la joven suavemente, meciéndolos.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, se oyó una explosión venida desde atrás que la hizo balancearse y casi caer, pero Gaara la agarró a tiempo y la cogió en brazos. Por instinto todos miraron a Deidara, pero la cara de anonadamiento que tenía les dejó claro que no habían sido él y sus bombas.

- Esto es... – Alexis se mostró sorprendida llevándose la mano al pecho al sentir la calidez de su gema. - ¡¡Alquimia!!

- No es posible – ayudaba por Gaara que la tenía en brazos, Hana llegó junto a Alexis, pero sintió lo mismo que ella, en el momento en el que un brazo de tierra se alzaba ante ellos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntaron la mayoría de los presentes, completamente sorprendidos.

- Esto... – una voz desconocida sonó en el lugar, y de detrás del brazo de tierra surgió el chico rubio de ojos dorados – es alquimia.

- Niisan, creo que te has pasado un poco – la armadura surgió del otro lado y miró a su hermano con reprobación

- Oh, venga¿pero a que ha sido una buena entrada? – dijo el mayor mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

- No tienes remedio – la armadura soltó un suspiro y se viró hacia los presentes, que los observaban en posición de ataque por si había que usar algún tipo de defensa.

- ¿Quiénes sois... alquimistas? – la voz de Alexis sonó por encima de las demás, con frialdad, seriedad y precaución, aquello le resultaba increíble, que hubiera alquimistas en aquel lugar era algo demasiado inusual.

El rubio no respondió al principio, pero miró a todos por encima, deteniéndose en las dos chicas que emitían una energía diferente a las de los demás.


	7. Chapter 7

Si los sabemos, nos hemos tardado mucho en actualizar pero tenemos un buen motivo; mi querida amiga y coautora Neka-Yamila ha estado hospitalizada desde antes de navidad y no pude contactarme con ella hasta después de las fiestas decembrinas, afortunadamentes y si todo sale bien ella saldra del hospital en una semana así que por favor les pido que nos tengan un poco de paciencia, el viernes subire el cap 8 pero solo tengo hasta el 9, después de publicar el capitulo 9 no publicare nada más hasta que Neka este un poco mejor ya que después de todo a ella le toca el cap 10, sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia

**Naruto no nos pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto y FullMetal Alchemist le pertenece a ****Hiromu Arakawa**** nosotras solo los usamos para torturarlos jeje, personajes que no conozcan son de nuestra propiedad, en este capitulo hacen algunos datos de la pelicula de FMA: El Conquistador de Shambala.**

**

* * *

**

**Alas Guerreras**

**Capitulo 7: ****Recuerdos y Noticias¡Que Problemático! -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- por Shadow Noir Wing**

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, se oyó una explosión venida desde atrás que la hizo balancearse y casi caer, pero Gaara la agarró a tiempo y la cogió en brazos. Por instinto todos miraron a Deidara, pero la cara de anonadamiento que tenía les dejó claro que no habían sido él y sus bombas.

- Esto es... – Alexis se mostró sorprendida llevándose la mano al pecho al sentir la calidez de su gema. - ¡¡Alquimia!!

- No es posible – ayudaba por Gaara que la tenía en brazos, Hana llegó junto a Alexis, pero sintió lo mismo que ella, en el momento en el que un brazo de tierra se alzaba ante ellos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntaron la mayoría de los presentes, completamente sorprendidos.

- Esto... – una voz desconocida sonó en el lugar, y de detrás del brazo de tierra surgió el chico rubio de ojos dorados – es alquimia.

- Niisan, creo que te has pasado un poco – la armadura surgió del otro lado y miró a su hermano con reprobación

- Oh, venga¿pero a que ha sido una buena entrada? – dijo el mayor mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

- No tienes remedio – la armadura soltó un suspiro y se viró hacia los presentes, que los observaban en posición de ataque por si había que usar algún tipo de defensa.

- ¿Quiénes sois... alquimistas? – la voz de Alexis sonó por encima de las demás, con frialdad, seriedad y precaución, aquello le resultaba increíble, que hubiera alquimistas en aquel lugar era algo demasiado inusual.

El rubio no respondió al principio, pero miró a todos por encima, deteniéndose en las dos chicas que emitían una energía diferente a las de los demás.

- "Esas chicas poseen una extraña aura" – pensó el rubio mirando a las Bakuretsu

- Niisan deberíamos de explicarles talvez ellos sepan donde puede estar Winry – dijo la armadura a su lado

- No lo volveré a repetir ¿Quiénes sois alquimistas? – volvió a preguntar Alexis mirándolos con desconfianza

- Mi nombre es Edward Elric y el es mi hermano Alphonse – presento el rubio

- ¡¿EL ALQUIMISTA DE ACERO?! – gritaron a coro Alexis y Hana sorprendidas

- ¿Cómo saben eso? – pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido

- Alguien explíqueme que rayos sucede aquí, Dattebayo – exigió Naruto

Alexis relajo su cuerpo antes tenso y miraba a ambos hermanos Elric con una mirada que ellos no pudieron descifrar, luego la pelinegra giro a ver a su hermana menor que le devolvía una mirada igual, Alexis se cubrió el rostro con su mano y se mordió el labio inferior

- Todo se ha complicado – dijo Alexis suspirando

- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí Elric-san? – pregunto Hana mirándolos

- Un hombre nos trajo hasta aquí, su nombre era Satoshi Shoma – explico Alphonse

Al escuchar eso Alexis miro a Alphonse sorprendida, Hana por otro lado se quedo paralizada, tiesa como una tabla y de pronto sufrió un súbito mareo, Gaara la tomo por la cintura antes de que la chica cayera al suelo de la conmoción, los ex-Akatsukis se acercaron a la ahora rubia Hana cuyos azules ojos se encontraban dilatados

- Eso es imposible – murmuro Alexis para luego preguntar – ¿Cómo era ese hombre?

- Pues era de cabello castaño dorado y ojos rojos además traía puesto una túnica con una Sol dentro del cual había el ying-yang dibujado – dijo Ed recordando como era aquel hombre

Esta vez fue el turno de Alexis de sentirse mareada, Itachi la tomo de la cintura mientras que Kankuro se apresuraba en llevarle una silla para que se sentara, estaba muy pálida… bueno más de lo normal

- Lexi-chan ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Kankuro preocupado

- … - no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la chica Black

- Alexis – la llamo esta vez Itachi pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado

- Eso es imposible – volvió a decir Alexis levantando la mirada, sus ojos ahora color ámbar se encontraban dilatados llenos de sorpresa y confusión – Satoshi Shoma era el padre de Hana y el murió hace 12 años junto con el resto de la Familia Secundaria del Clan Solarisyue durante la matanza de Hechiceros Blancos

Esas palabras tuvieron varias repercusiones entre ellas la sorpresa y la pena, todas las miradas se posaron en la pequeña Shoma quien se encontraba en un estado de Shock ante las palabras del menor de los Elric, su respiración se volvió impar y sus cabellos seguían volviéndose cada vez más claros hasta tornarse dorados, Alexis se levanto de la silla como un resorte y se acerco a su hermana apartando a todos y la tomo de los hombros

- Hana escúchame, vamos respira, inhala, exhala – decía Alexis tratando de calmar a su hermana – vamos sigue mi ritmo

Hana como podía seguía a su hermana, tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón más le era imposible y Alexis se daba cuenta lo cual empezaba a ponerla nerviosa a ella también, volvió su vista a Gaara que era el único que no se había apartado cuando ella se acerco

- Gaara-kun por favor lleva a mi hermana a su habitación en la Mansión Uchiha, luego ve a mi habitación y debajo de mi cama hay una maleta, la abres y sacas un frasco donde diga Filtro de Paz y se lo das a beber – ordeno Alexis algo alterada – has que duerma y que no se levante de la cama hasta que llegue

- de acuerdo – dijo Gaara sin poder negarse a la petición de la joven

Gaara cargo a Hana y desapareció en un torbellino de arena luego Alexis se levanto y poso su mirada en los hermanos Elric quienes miraban todo preocupados y sorprendidos por la reacción de ella

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar pero no será aquí, acompáñenme – Alexis mirándolos con seriedad empezó a caminar

- Espera nosotros también vamos – dijo Kankuro

- es verdad algo altero de sobre manera a Hana-chan y nosotros queremos saber que es – dijo Deidara, Alexis observo a los demás quienes tenían todas las intenciones de seguirlos

- hagan como quieran – dijo Alexis con frialdad mientras seguía su camino seguida de los demás

La joven pelinegra guió al grupo hacia una habitación que la mayoría no conocía, era la misma donde el tercero había hablado con Anko, donde se encuentra las fotografías de los anterior Hokages

- antes que nada quiero que me expliquen como fue que pasaron las cosas – dijo Alexis mirando con seriedad a los hermanos Elric sentados frente a ella – según la información que tengo ustedes dos destruyeron la puerta y terminaron del otro lado ¿Cómo conocieron al tío Satoshi?... ¿Cómo terminaron de esta manera? Antes Alphonse tenía su cuerpo de regreso

- Todo sucedió hace cinco años – empezó a contar Edward – cuando Al murió, use mi propio cuerpo para revivirlo pero al hacer eso termine del otro lado de la puerta y Alphonse obtuvo de nuevo su cuerpo pero los recuerdos de los 4 años que duro nuestra búsqueda de la piedra filosofal quedaron perdidos en su mente, pase dos años en el mundo detrás de la puerta… luego de eso la puerta fue abierta nuevamente esta vez por ambos lados cuando gente mala trato de ir a Amerist lográndolo pero destruyéndolo todo, sabía que eso era mi culpa así que, atravesé de nuevo la puerta para destruirla de un lado mientras que Al lo haría del otro pero el termino yendo conmigo

- el Comandante Mustang destruyo la puerta de nuestro mundo de modo que tanto mi Niisan como yo nos quedamos detrás de la puerta donde vivimos por 3 años hasta que una noche, nos encontramos a un hombre herido

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Semanas Atrás_

_Munich, Alemania_

_Se puede ver a dos jóvenes caminar por la calle, ambos rubios la única diferencia es que uno de ellos tiene los ojos dorados y el otro azules, ambos iban caminando por las calles de Munich _

_- ¿Cómo estará Winry? – pregunto de pronto Al_

_- seguramente bien – dijo Ed con la vista en el suelo_

_- Le extrañas – no fue pregunta sino afirmación por parte de Alphonse Elric _

_- Mejor apurémonos, se esta haciendo tarde y Noa nos esta esperando – dijo Ed apresurando el paso_

_- Hey Niisan espera – grito Al corriendo detrás de su hermano_

_Pero ambos no pudieron llegar lejos cuando alguien les corto el camino, un señor de unos 30 años muy herido y bañado en su propia sangre cayo ante sus pies_

_- Oiga señor ¿que le pasa? – grito Ed apenas sujetándole _

_- Ay que llevarlo algún hospital Niisan – dijo Al asustado_

_- pero no hay ninguno cerca mejor llevémoslo a la casa – dijo Ed mientras pasaba un brazo del hombre por su cuello – ayúdame Al_

_- Hai Niisan – dijo Al acercándose_

_Entre los dos rubios llevaron al pobre hombre hasta su casa, allí curaron todas sus heridas, las cuales eran muy graves. Estuvo inconsciente durante dos semanas, hasta que despertó y luego les contó lo sucedido_

_- ¿Un hechicero? – preguntaron a coro Ed y Al sorprendidos_

_- Así es, la magia es parecida al alquimia que ustedes alguna vez dominaron pero básicamente es lo mismo pues tiene los mismos principios – dijo Satoshi – desgraciadamente es tan peligrosa como la Alquimia, mi mundo sufrió la Segunda Gran Guerra provocada nuevamente por el mismo ser maligno que quiere obtener de nuevo los poderes sagrados, mi Clan, mi Familia fue completamente asesinado y tan solo pude salvar a mi hija, le pedí a mi Clan hermano que la cuidara como si fuera su hija _

_- ¿y como llego hasta aquí? – pregunto Al curioso_

_- Los hechiceros tenemos como compañeros a animales, Yaitza uso lo ultimo que tenia de poder y vida para llevarme a otro lugar y protegerme, supongo que decidió viajar a otra dimensión con lo último que le quedaba de vida _

_- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos esta engañando? – pregunto Edward con desconfianza _

_- porque tendría que hacerlo – dijo Satoshi – además puedo darles una demostración_

_Satoshi extendió su mano y de pronto el vaso que estaba en el escritorio exploto, asustando a los dos rubios_

_- ¿C…Como…? – pregunto sorprendido el mayor de los Elric _

_- Wow – dijo el menor igual de sorprendido_

_- mi Clan domina el tiempo de modo que puedo hacer que las partículas de los objetos o personas aceleren de tal manera que explotan y puedo detener esas mismas partículas para que se queden congelados en el tiempo – dijo Satoshi sonriendo pero esa sonrisa se borro – Edward, Alphonse necesito que me hagan un favor _

_- ¿Que clase de favor? – pregunto Ed_

_- Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a mi hija y a mi sobrina, si aquel ser oscuro las llega a atrapar todas las dimensiones existentes podrían ser destruidas, a cambio de ese favor yo los regresare a su mundo, a Amerist _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- Una semana después de eso el señor Satoshi se recupero y nos dio tiempo a mi Niisan y a mi de pensarlo, al final decidimos aceptar su proposición pero primero pedimos que fuéramos a Amerist para ver como estaban las cosas aunque durante el viaje algo paso, una extraña esfera negra nos golpeo y todo se volvió negro – dijo Al

- cuando despertamos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en el Hospital de Ciudad Central, que el alma de Al volvía a estar en la armadura y que yo tenía mis automails intactos, era como si en vez de pasar cinco años pasaron tan solamente dos semanas luego de pelear contra los Homúnculos y traspasar la puerta la primera vez – explico Ed de brazos cruzados

- Lo malo es que cuando volvimos a nuestro lugar de nacimiento Rizenbull nos enteramos que nuestra amiga Winry Rockbell fue secuestrada por un extraño chico de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa que controla el viento – dijo Al con tristeza

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo Alexis sorprendida reconociendo la descripción del chico

- La abuela Pinako y una amiga Shieska fueron participes de ese secuestro pero no pudieron hacer nada, el señor Satoshi apareció de nuevo y dijo que es posible que la trajera a esta dimensión y nos abrió una puerta para entrar y pidió que buscáramos a Alexis Black y Hanna Shoma que ellas nos ayudarían – termino de explicar Edward apretando con fuerza los puños

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que invadió el lugar, Alexis se dejo caer en una silla y si hubiera podido se hubiera revolvido el cabello con desesperación, los demás estaban confundidos pues no entendían casi nada

- ¿Que es la Alquimia? – pregunto Tenten confundida

- La alquimia es una antigua práctica protocientífica y disciplina filosófica que combina elementos de la química, la metalurgia, la física, la medicina, la astrología, la semiótica, el misticismo, el espiritualismo y el arte. Los alquimistas pueden transformar cualquier cosa mediante principio de intercambio equivalente o «ley de la naturaleza» mediante diagramas conocidos como «círculos de transmutación» - explico Edward

- entonces lo que hiciste allá, la pared de roca era alquimia – dijo Deidara mirando a Ed quien asintió

- Esto es problemático – dijo Alexis subiendo la mirada y levantándose – muy, muy problemático

- Deja de hablar como Shikamaru y explícanos mejor la situación – dijo Sakura un poco exaltada

- ¿la situación? – Pregunto Alexis – acaso estas ciega que no la vez

- Y eso no es la peor parte – dijo una voz desde la entrada interrumpiendo a Haruno

Todos giraron y vieron con sorpresa a Gaara quien traía en brazos a Hana la cual había vuelto a la normalidad pero temblaba ligeramente

- ¿que hacen aquí? – Pregunto Alexis con el ceño fruncido – ¡GAARA TE DIJE QUE NO LA DEJARAS LEVANTARSE!

- No te molestes con Gaara-kun Neechan – dijo Hana – yo se lo pedí que me trajera hasta aquí

- hay que voy hacer contigo – dijo Alexis desesperada y angustiada – pero ¿que quisiste decir con eso?

- es que veras antes de venir a la fiesta Gaara-kun, Deidara-sama y yo… - empezó a contar Hana mientras Gaara la depositaba en el sillón

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Gaara, Hana y Deidara volvían de hablar con Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, que eran los únicos con los que habían tenido la suerte de encontrarlos juntos. Ino aceptó ir a ayudar con la decoración y fue corriendo al patio donde esperaban Alexis y los otros dos._

_- Esto va a ser muy divertido – dijo Deidara mientras sonreía._

_- Esperemos que a Naruto-san le guste la sorpresa – Hana se mostró preocupada._

_- Él siempre se muestra apagado cuando se acerca este día, digamos que es la única ocasión en la que podemos decir que Naruto deja de ser él mismo – dijo Gaara mientras miraba al frente._

_- De todas formas... es comprens... – no le dio tiempo a continuar porque chocó con alguien haciendo que ella y la persona con la que había chocado cayeran al suelo. – Ay... que dolor..._

_- Hana-chan¿estás bien? – le pregunta Deidara preocupado._

_- Eso creo..._

_- Deberías andar con más cuidado – aquella voz llena de odio hizo que la menor y sus acompañantes miraran al sujeto en frente de ellos._

_Se había levantado, vestía unas ropas extrañas, un pantalón corto que parecía una falda, y una camisa por encima del ombligo, llevaba una cinta en la frente: luego tenía el pelo largo y verde, los ojos lilas y un extraño tatuaje a la altura del muslo._

_Dicho tatuaje llamó la atención de Hana, que abrió los ojos al extremo al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, se levantó de un salto y se puso detrás de Gaara con la esperanza de que aún no la hubiera reconocido._

_- Lo... lo siento, iba distraída... – dijo desde detrás del Kazekage, no había sido exactamente su culpa ya que el desconocido era el que iba corriendo, pero prefería no tener ningún problema con él._

_- Sí, sí, lo que sea – le echó una última mirada examinadora y volvió a su corrida, desapareciendo por una de las múltiples _calles que estaban siendo decoradas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cuando Hana termino de contar eso Alexis ya no aguanto más presión, se dirigió hacia fuera de la habitación, Itachi y Kankuro iban a seguirla pero Hana los detuvo convocando una pared de luz frente a ellos.

- es mejor que no vayan – dijo Hana con seriedad – mi neechan terminara desquitándose con ustedes cuando no tienen la culpa, ella no domina muy bien la presión y cuando rebasa su limite tiende a desbordar magia

- ¿A que te refieres con "desbordar magia"? – pregunto Edward enarcando una ceja

- ¿No nos hemos presentado cierto? – pregunto la joven Shoma mirando a los Elric quienes negaron con la cabeza – me llamo Hana Shoma y soy hija del hombre que los trajo aquí y la chica que salió es mi prima lejana Alexis Black actualmente líder del Clan del Sol y la Luna y del Concilio de Hechiceros Sagrados pero para mi Alexis es como la hermana que nunca tuve, en cuanto al termino, bueno cuando el estrés o la presión supera su limite de tolerancia termina por expulsar magia de su cuerpo destruyendo varios kilómetros a la redonda

- Vaya las encontramos por pura coincidencia – dijo Al sorprendido

- Las Coincidencias no existen tan solo lo inevitable – Alexis entro de nuevo a la habitación después de 5 minutos

- ¿ya te sientes mejor neechan? – pregunto Hana mirando a su hermana preocupada

- si Hana-chan tan solo devaste medio bosque pero si estoy bien – dijo Alexis sonriendo más relajada

- Claro y ahora tengo que reestablecer el bendito bosque – se quejo Hana

- déjalo ya lo arregle yo – dijo Alexis dejándose caer a un lado de Itachi y depositando su cabeza en su hombro - ¿Te importa Itachi-kun?

- no – dijo este tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo un poco nervioso por la cercanía de la Bakuretsu Elemental aunque eso no impidió que le dirigiera a un celoso y molesto Kankuro una mirada de superioridad

- ¿Itachi-kun? – pregunto Sasuke medio burlón medio sorprendido – ¿desde cuando tanta familiaridad si hasta hace días no se aguantaban?

- Bueno después de todo estamos viviendo en su casa es normal además me ha terminado por caer bien – dijo Alexis tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando entre Itachi y Kankuro

- y luego dice que yo soy la despistada – murmuro Hana con una gota de sudor

- Ni enterada esta que es la manzana de la discordia – murmuro Temari negando con la cabeza

- bien recapitulemos – dijo Tsunade con un terrible presentimiento – estos dos niños viene de una dimensión alterna como ustedes dos – señalando a las dos hechiceras que asintieron – el padre de Hana les pidió ayuda para que las encuentren a ustedes y terminen por destruir a ese mal del que hablan pero cuando regresaron a su mundo – mirando a los Elric – se dieron cuenta de la distorsión del tiempo y que su amiga había sido secuestrada y que por la descripción es posible que sea uno de los secuaces del malo en cuestión que ni se su nombre y que es posible que esa chica este aquí

- exacto – dijo Ed con seriedad – pero aun me preocupa algo, el tipo con el cual Hana-san se topo y que por la descripción que ha dado lo más seguro es que sea un homúnculo llamado Envidia o Envy

- ¿Que rayos es un homúnculo? – pregunto Kiba extrañado

- Es un catalizador de la Puerta – dijo Al – cuando los alquimistas usan la alquimia para revivir a los humanos siempre termina saliendo mal y el producto final de esa fallida mutación se le da el nombre de Homúnculo

- Ni con magia ni con alquimia es posible regresarle la vida a las personas que ya fallecieron – dijo Alexis con seriedad mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados descansando en el hombro del mayor de los Uchiha

- pero Orochimaru-sama fue revivido por el enemigo – dijo Kabuto

- ¡¿CÒMO?! – gritaron a coro los sensei y los dos sannin presentes, esa no se la sabían

- Es porque usaron magia oscura muy poderosa pero cada cierto tiempo es posible revivir a alguien pero no se sabe cuanto tiempo permanecerá viva – dijo Hana mirando hacia el suelo – pueden ser minutos, horas, días hasta años, uno nunca sabe

- ¿que haremos ahora? – pregunto Tenten rompiendo la tensión y el silencio

- Por el momento propongo que los hermanos Elric se queden en Konoha, que los ANBU estén en alerta permanente porque es posible que Los Bakuretsus Oscuros, Orochimaru y lo más seguro que Dante también ataquen la Aldea y por ultimo enviare a mi mascota a que le revisen ya sea preciso el continente entero hasta encontrar a Winry – explico Alexis abriendo los ojos y levantándose volviéndose hacia los Elric – ¿Tendrán algo de su amiga de pura casualidad?

- tengo que esto – dijo Ed sacando de su capa roja una llave de refracción – era su favorita siempre terminaba pegándome con ella

- Destiny – llamo Alexis con suavidad

Un torbellino apareció aun lado de Alexis, todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos ante ese fuerte viendo y sujetarse en el caso de las chicas los Kimonos, cuando pudieron ver con claridad se toparon con sorpresa a un enorme lobo – más o menos del tamaño de Akamaru – de pelaje blanco como la nieve y unos fríos y profundos ojos color plata que tenía alrededor del cuello una correa de oro que tenía incrustado un ámbar en forma oval y en cuyo interior se encuentra la figura de una luna y un sol

- Me llamaste Alexis – dijo la gruesa voz masculina del lobo

- Si Destiny – dijo Alexis acariciando la cabeza del lobo – necesito que huelas esto y encuentres a la persona dueña de este olor – agrego señalando la llave que Ed aun tenía en su mano

El lobo se acerco y empezó a olfatearla, cerró sus ojos para concentrar mejor el olor, la esencia y conforma una imagen en su cabeza hasta que logro

- Winry Rockbell, 16 años, cabello rubio largo amarrado en una coleta y ojos azules, le encanta la mecánica y es una experta en automails ¿correcto? – pregunto mirando al rubio

- ¿Cómo le hiciste para saber eso? – pregunto sorprendido Edward

- magia – fue lo único que contesto el lobo para volverse a la pelinegra – en cuanto encuentre algún rastro de ella vendré a informarte

- De acuerdo Destiny pero no tardes algo me dice que Salahuel atacara pronto y con el estará Andros

- muy bien pero Lexi recuerda que Andros a muerto y solo queda Nuiy – dijo mirando con tristeza a su ama

- como dicen la esperanza muere al ultimo – dijo Alexis suspirando

El lobo desapareció de la misma forma en que vinieron, Alexis giro entonces hasta posar su violeta mirada sobre el único heredero del Clan Namikaze-Uzumaki

- Naruto-kun ciento mucho que tu fiesta de cumpleaños se haya arruinado por nuestra culpa – se disculpo la morena mirando al rubio

- Alexis-chan ni tu ni Hana-chan tienen la culpa de nada – dijo Naruto sonriendo – además este es el mejor cumpleaños que recuerdo

- Aun así me siento mal por todo los inconvenientes que les hemos causado – dijo Alexis con tristeza

- No pienses en eso Lexi-chan – dijo Kankuro acercándose a la chica, tomándola de la mano y depositando un beso en su dorso, la joven se sonrojo un poco por el acto – mejor sigamos con la fiesta, la noche aun es joven y aun no hemos partido el pastel

- Creo que tienes razón Kankuro-kun – dijo Alexis sonriéndole dulcemente mientras que detrás de ellos Sasuke y Kisame tuvieron que sujetar a Itachi antes de que se lanzara sobre el marionetista

- No pregunten – dijo Sakura al ver la expresión de los hermanos Elric ante tal escena

Luego de a ver calmado lo suficiente a Itachi volvieron hacia el lugar de la fiesta en la que esta vez estuvieron incluidos los hermanos Elric quienes eran puestos al tanto de los acontecimientos vividos desde la llegada de las dos hermanas a la Aldea así mismo como advertirles que no se metieran en medio de una pelea entre el Uchiha y el Sabaku no sino es que querían terminar muertos… Alexis que aunque no aparenta era muy inocente con los temes del corazón seguía sin darse por enterada de la disputa entre dos chicos a los que volvía locos pero para desgracia de uno de ellos el corazón de la joven Black ya había elegido a uno de ellos la pregunta es ¿Quién de los dos era el afortunado?

Por otro lado Alexis si se había fijado que entre Gaara y Hana había una especie de atracción de la cual ambos se habían dado cuenta pero eran tan tímidos que ninguno daba el primer paso, la morena soltó un bufido al verlos juntos tan solo viendo hacia la aldea, sin platicar ni nada solo en silencio… de pronto se le ocurrió una idea y sonriendo maliciosamente fue en busca de Temari quien estaba muy acaramelada con el genio Nara

- siento interrumpirlos – dijo Alexis al llegar a ellos y antes de que alguno dijera algo la joven tomo la mano de la rubia – pero necesito hablar contigo Temari luego de la devuelvo Shikamaru

- Alexis ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Temari mientras era jalada por la mayor de las hermanas

- es que necesito que me ayudes con mi plan – dijo Alexis mientras buscaba un lugar silencioso

- ¿Plan?... ¿Que plan? – pregunto confundida

- un plan para juntar a nuestros hermanos – dijo Alexis con una lobuna sonrisa

- ¡¿COMO?! – grito Temari sorprendida

Pero Alexis no era la única que estaba haciendo un plan ya que Hana – arrastrando con ella a Gaara – se acerco a los dos ex Akatsukis y al ex aliado de Orochimaru para contarles su plan

- ¿Estas segura que esto funcionara Hana-chan? – pregunto Kisame enarcando una ceja

- estoy segura – dijo la castaña sonriendo – Itachi-sama siente algo por mi neechan pero al parecer es o muy tímido o muy orgulloso para admitirlo

- el orgulloso es Sasuke no Itachi – dijo Kabuto tranquilamente

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Deidara mirando al ninja medico

- Oh cosas que uno se entera por casualidad – dijo Kabuto sonriendo enigmáticamente

- claro casualidad – murmuro Gaara sin creerle

- ¿cuando lo llevamos acabo? – pregunto Deidara curioso

- desde mañana si es preciso – dijo Hana emocionada – no es que Kankuro-san me caiga mal pero he visto que mi neechan siente más atracción por Itachi-sama que por Kankuro-san

- Pues dudo que Kankuro se quede de brazos cruzados – dijo Gaara con seriedad – y si se entera que estamos en eso…

- entonces lo haremos discretamente – dijo Hana – digo ustedes son ninjas y están acostumbrados a trabajar silenciosamente ¿no?

- bueno en eso tienes razón – dijeron los cuatro chicos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sakura también? – dijo Temari enarcando una ceja

- aja hace unos días escuche una platica entre Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun sobre que el primero ha hecho sufrir mucho a Sakura y que se fue con ese tal Orochimaru causándole gran dolor pero que ella aun lo ama aunque trata de ocultarlo aunque esta ultima parte yo me di cuenta tan solo con observarla – dijo Alexis con seriedad

- ¿Y como lo haremos? – pregunto Temari curiosa la verdad es que le esta gustando hacer de celestina

- bueno aun no lo se pero algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, esos cuatro estarán juntos como que me llamo Alexis Black – dijo la pelinegra con seguridad

A Temari le salio una gota de sudor al escuchar a su entusiasta amiga, soltó un suspiro bueno a decir verdad le debía algo a Sakura por a ver curado a su hermano cuando fue herido por Sasori

- ¿Necesitan más ayuda en eso? – pregunto Ino sobresaltando a las dos chicas

- ¿Quieres ayudarnos? – Pregunto Temari sorprendida – pero ¿A ti no te gusta Sasuke?

- Ese encaprichamiento se me paso hace mucho – dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros – además Sakura fue la que sufrió más, ella lo conoce mejor que yo, supongo que a mi me gustaba porque a ella también quien sabe

- bueno mientras más ayuda mejor – dijo Alexis sonriendo

- por cierto ¿Que se traen Itachi, Kankuro y tu? – pregunto Ino curiosa

- ¿De hablas? – pregunto Alexis confundida

- No se ha dado cuenta así que no te puede responder – dijo Temari negando con la cabeza

- ¿Darme cuenta de que? – pregunto Alexis mirando a las dos chicas con grandes ojos color violeta-rojizo llenos de confusión

- Alexis – llamo Itachi acercándose a ellas

- si – dijo ella mirando al Uchiha

- ¿Te apetece terminar el baile que fue interrumpido por los Elric? – pregunto Itachi un tanto ¿tímido?

- ehm, claro – dijo ella medio desconcertada medio sonrojada mientras tomaba la mano que el Uchiha le tendía

- Es tan inocente como Naruto – dijo Ino con una gota de sudor

- ¿Sabes algo? – Pregunto Temari de pronto – esos dos van a necesitar mucha ayuda

- Creí que estarías del lado de tu hermano – dijo Ino sorprendida

- Yo dije que necesitarían ayuda no que yo se la iba a brindar – aclaro Temari como si fuera obvio

- Ah – dijo Ino entendiendo lo que la otra rubia quería decir – aunque Tenten y Hinata necesitan más ayuda que ella con Neji y Naruto

- ¿A esa niña Hyuga le gusta Naruto-kun? – pregunto Temari sorprendida

- desde que eran niños pero Hinata es muy tímida para eso – dijo Ino sonriendo

La fiesta de cumpleaños numero 16 de Naruto estuvo llena de sorpresas de todo tipo pero también todos sentían que ese momento era tan solo la calma antes de la Tormenta, Alexis y Hana sabían muy bien que con la llegada de los hermanos Elric la batalla estaba dictada y que muy pronto a empezar aunque Alexis tenía un raro presentimiento referente a esa chica Winry… ¿Que rayos querría Nuiy raptando a aquella joven?... No lo sabía pero conociendo a su hermano era posible que formara parte de un capricho, talvez su corazón estaba lleno de maldad pero muy dentro aun se encontraba aquel dulce y cariñoso hermano que estuvo con ella desde su nacimiento y al cual deseaba hacer regresar


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto no nos pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto y FullMetal Alchemist le pertenece a ****Hiromu Arakawa**** nosotras solo los usamos para torturarlos jeje, personajes que no conozcan son de nuestra propiedad**

**Terminología usada:**

//dejen review//… conversación telepática

"dejen review"… pensamientos

Bakuretsu… hechicero/hechicera

* * *

**Alas Guerreras**

**Capítulo 8**

**Dos planes/Cada quien con sus propios problemas -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- por Neka Yamila**

Se movió inquieta en la cama, pues los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana le molestaban bastante, estaba cansada, como si hubiera hecho varios ejercicios y estuviese llena de agujetas.

- Ne, Hana-chan, despierta – le dijo Deidara al oído con voz suave, la joven dio una vuelta en la cama y abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose en primer plano con los ojos azules de Deidara.

- ¡¡D... Deidara-sama!! – se levantó del golpe por la sorpresa y retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.

- Ohayo, me enviaron que viniera a despertarte – sonríe tranquilamente, mientras Hana se toca la cabeza.- Aún debes estar muy cansada¿verdad?

- Un poco... no sé si podré... – hizo ademán de levantarse, pero al ponerse en pie las piernas le fallaron.

- La tensión de la noche de ayer te está pasando factura ahora – dijo el rubio sacando posibles conclusiones.- Además la fiesta estuvo muy animada, es normal que estés cansada.

- Lo sé... – con ayuda de Deidara se puso en pie, mientras se frotaba un ojo, el rubio sonreía – Ah, etto... Deidara-sama, Arigato, pero creo que ya podré caminar sola... – se soltó un poco de él y caminó insegura, pero alegre al ver que ya podía.

- Sin duda, Hana-chan es una chica fuerte – dijo Deidara sonriendo mientras ella salía contenta de la habitación y él le seguía camino de la cocina.

Cuando llegaron habían muy pocas personas despiertas de todas las que habitaban en aquella casa, léase: Itachi, Alexis, Kankuro, Gaara, Kabuto, Edward y Alphonse.

- Elric-san¿se quedó aquí al final? – pregunta confundida, ya que no recordaba haberlo visto en la noche, más bien ni siquiera recordaba algo ayer en la mansión Uchiha.

- ¡¡Hana-chan, despertaste!! – Alexis va junto a ella, ve que Hana aún traía puesto el pijama y sonríe con dulzura.- ¿Estás mejor?

- ¡¡Hai, Neesan!! – dijo la de ojos esmeralda con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ayer te quedaste dormida de camino a casa – dijo Alexis mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el pelo castaño.- Así que Gaara-kun te llevó a tu habitación – dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Hana se sonrojó, sus ojos se posaron en los de un pelirrojo que la observaba desde que había entrado en la cocina, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el rostro de Hana adquirió un tono rozado.

- ¿Es eso cierto... Gaara-kun? – le preguntó, y él solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.- Entonces... muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo, a lo que él respondió con una leve curva en sus labios.

- Bueno¿es que no piensan levantarse los demás? – murmuró Alexis regresando a su puesto en la cocina, mientras Hana iba a ayudar a Itachi a servir la comida.

- ¿Y esto qué es? – preguntó extrañado Edward al ver delante de él un bol con arroz y unos palillos.

- ¿No sabes comer con palillos, retaco? – preguntó Kankuro con malicia, lo cual tuvo efecto inmediato en Edward.

- ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS RETACOOO!? – exclamó con una vena en la sien.

- Niisan, cálmate – dijo Alphonse, al ver que su hermano se había puesto medio de pie en la silla para encarar a Kankuro.

- Cada día hay más alboroto en esta casa – dijo una voz desde la puerta, los presentes se viraron y pudieron observar a un Sasuke también medio dormido y en pijama.

- Hola, Sasuke – dijeron la mayoría de los presentes, los otros que no hablaron estaban aún un poco dormidos.

Él no respondió, pero se fue a sentar junto a los otros en la mesa, y mirando con cara soñolienta el desayuno que Hana le había puesto delante. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los demás integrantes de la mansión Uchiha, entre ellos el ex Akatsuki que faltaba, y la Sabaku no.

- ¡Qué rico huele! – exclamó Temari contenta, que como Alexis era la única que había logrado estar lo suficientemente despierta como para vestirse sin ponerse nada al revés,

- Huelo arroz – dijo Kisame, sentándose al lado de Deidara y de Kabuto.

Estos tres se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa, pero que pasó desapercibida por lo demás excepto por Hana, quien también pintó una sonrisa igual en su rostro, lo que no se había olvidado de la noche anterior... era el plan para juntar a Itachi y Alexis, el único problema era como llevarlo acabo. Gaara también estaba metido en aquello, porque no había sido capaz de decirle que no a Hana, aunque sentía como si estuviese traicionando a su hermano. Y al ponerle Hana el desayuno, se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que una suave sonrisa surcó su rostro.

- Pero que apagados estáis – murmuró Temari mientras cogía el desayuno sin esperar a que se lo sirviesen.

- Temari-chan, aún están cansados por la fiesta de anoche – dijo Alexis mientras se acercaba a ella.- Confío en ti – dijo sonriendo, Temari captó enseguida a qué se refería y su mirada se posó sobre la pequeña Shoma y su hermano menor.

- Haces bien – dijo finalmente, mientras se tomaba su desayuno, pensando qué podría decirle a Gaara para que tomara valor en decirle a Hana lo que él sentía hacia ella, Alexis también pensaba lo mismo.

El plan de ellas era más simple que el de Hana, simplemente tratarían de abrirles los ojos a sus hermanos para que se dieran cuenta de que eran correspondidos y se declarasen de una vez, pero ellas no sabían que cierto Bakuretsu oscuro no permitiría que el pelirrojo se acercase tanto a 'su' pequeña Shoma.

Pero el plan de Hana y los ex Akatsuki, obviamente era más complicado, ya que teniendo a Kankuro de por medio... no les caía mal, pero sabían que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y eso les preocupaba...

- Muchas gracias, Hana-chan – dijo Itachi a la chica que acaba de terminar de servirles a todos el desayuno.

- No ha sido nada – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, ellos también cogieron su desayuno correspondiente y se sentaron a la mesa con los demás.

El desayuno les resultó un poco ameno a las Bakuretsus, vieron con miradas dulces como aquellos que habían conocido se gastaban bromas y desayunaban entre risas y pequeñas discusiones, luego cada una por su lado bajó la vista... sabiendo que al final tendrían que elegir...

- Oe, Lexi-chan¿estás bien? – la llamó Itachi, al ver que la pelinegra no respondía a lo que había preguntado.

Alexis levantó la mirada del bol de arroz, y sus ojos se encontraron con los negros de Itachi, la tristeza empezó a invadirla por alguna extraña razón, se llevó la mano al pecho¿por qué?... ¿por qué ahora?

- Sí, lo estoy... – dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa, pero Itachi frunció el ceño y Hana solo miró a su hermana con tristeza.

- ... – Itachi no dijo nada, pero observó a la chica Black de reojo mientras acababa con su desayuno.

- Hana... – Alexis la llamó, la pequeña se viró hacia ella con mirada interrogante.- Ven, tengo que hablar de algo contigo.

- Está bien, Neesan – las dos desaparecieron por el pasillo bajo la atenta mirada de los que se encontraban en la cocina.

Alexis la condujo por los ya conocidos pasillos de la mansión Uchiha, y se detuvieron en su habitación, la pelinegra invitó a su hermana a entrar, una vez las dos dentro cerró la puerta y la señaló con su mano expandida.

- ¡¡Silencius!! – un pequeño haz de luz salió de la palma de ella e hizo brillar la puerta, cuando el brillo se apagó se viró hacia se hermana pequeña.

- Un hechizo silenciador... ¿tan importante es de lo que tenemos que hablar que no quieres que se enteren los demás? – la menor alzó una ceja, cuando vio que iba a usar un hechizo su alerta se disparó.

- Hana... ¿sabes... lo que pasará al final... no?

- ¿Al final? – parpadea confusa.

- Ahora que los hermanos Elric están aquí, es bastante obvio que la guerra está por comenzar, una guerra que los involucrará a todos y de la cual hemos de salir victoriosas, pero... – la de ojos violeta rojizo se sentó en la cama, y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos.

- ¿Pero?

- Te aconsejo que si quieres hacer algo especial en este mundo... o con alguien... que aproveches los momentos de paz y tranquilidad que estamos teniendo, porque dentro de poco se acabarán y entonces todo pasará volando, quizás la guerra pase más despacio... pero lo posterior no...

- ¿Qué me intentas decir, Neesan? – Hana se mostró temerosa ante lo que Alexis insinuaba, lo sabía... ambas lo sabían desde el principio, pero se habían obligado a no pensar en ello para no entristecerse.

- Habrá que elegir, Hana, lo sabes perfectamente – se hizo hacia atrás y observó lo que tanto se temía, los cabellos de Hana empezaron a aclararse y los ojos igual, lo cual quería decir que la pequeña Shoma estaba experimentando un sentimiento muy fuerte... la tristeza.

- Lo sé... desde el principio...

- Era inevitable, además... todo se está volviendo de lo más complicado... y eso nos lo confirmaron los hermanos Elric al aparecer aquí... – suelta un suspiro.- Además... si... – miró a Hana – si el tío Satoshi realmente está vivo... – dijo con precaución, pero aún así causando un temblor en Hana.

Las chicas sintieron un golpe que las distrajo un momento de su conversación, Alexis sabía de sobra lo que era, Hana ni se lo imaginaba, pero Alexis no le dio importancia ya que la conversación estaba protegida y Hana no preguntó.

- ... – Sasuke se desespera al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Alexis, todo el montón de ninjas que se hospedaban en su casa más los alquimistas, estaban realmente pegados como lapas a la puerta. – Pero si ya veis que no se oye nada... ¿por qué seguís insistiendo?

- Alexis estaba muy extraña – dijeron Kankuro e Itachi a la vez, para luego mirarse y lanzarse miradas asesinas, lo que provocó varias gotas en los demás.

- A lo mejor están hablando de esos... ¿cómo se llamaban? – dijo Edward con pose pensativa.

- ¿Bakuretsus oscuros quizás? – aventuró Alphonse, mientras mantenía a su hermano que estaba sentado en sus hombros.

- Sí a eso me refería – dijo el rubio mientras pegaba más la oreja a la puerta.

- Por más que lo intentes no oirás nada – dijo Deidara soltando un suspiro.

- El hecho de que no oiga nada nos indica tres cosas, la primera: que están hablando muy bajo, la segunda: que no están hablando mentalmente, por telepatía o por el idioma ese raro que ellas saben y la tercera: que han hecho un hechizo silenciador – Kabuto también suelta un suspiro al acabar de hablar.

- ¿Hechizo?... ¿Es eso posible? – pregunto Al curioso

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo son hechiceras posible es, además... Hana-chan nos habló una vez de ellos – dijo Kisame, ya rindiéndose y apartándose de la puerta.

- Bueno, a lo mejor estarán pensando lo que harán después – dijo Edward al azar, no era más que una opinión, pero encendió muchas chispas en los corazones de varios.

- "Así que... lo que harán después... " – Gaara sintió ganas de romper algo por la furia que lo invadía en esos momentos al entender la frase del mayor de los Elric, pero se contuvo y solo bajó la mirada.

- "Ellas... " – Itachi y Kankuro también bajaron la cabeza con súbito desconsuelo, pero no dijeron nada, solo se levantaron y empezaron a caminar como zombis por el pasillo en dirección a la sala.

Los demás les siguieron, cada uno con su propio lío en esa cabeza que tenían, sin embargo, la rubia de cuatro coletas detuvo a su hermano mejor cogiéndolo de la muñeca, Gaara la miró interrogante, pero ella solo dijo:

- Tenemos que hablar.

Dentro de la habitación, las hermanas se habían quedado silenciosas, Alexis sentada en la cama intentando relajarse y Hana caminando de allí acá mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

- Oye... – Hana la miró al verse llamada por su hermana, ya se había calmado y su aspecto era el de siempre.- ¿Pasó algo cuando Gaara-kun te trajo para darte el filtro de paz?

- ¿Al... go? – la mira confusa pero sintiendo como se iba sonrojando.

- Hai, entre... vosotros dos – sonrió pícaramente, la conversación de antes las había alterado a ambas, así que esa era una buena manera para relajar el ambiente... bueno... para suavizarlo al menos.

- P... pues... nada en realidad... – Hana volvió a jugar con sus dedos al estilo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba y sus cabellos volvían de nuevo a tornarse dorados.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Gaara llegó con Hana a la mansión Uchiha, la arena los había dejado justo en el cuarto de Alexis, miró a la chica en sus brazos que temblaba de forma descontrolada y cuyos cabellos se volvían cada vez más rubios al igual que sus azules ojos, más nervioso y preocupado que otra cosa la posó sobre la cama._

_- G... Gaara... kun... – lo llamó con dificultad, pero él la silenció con una mirada._

_Se agachó y buscó debajo de la cama de la pelinegra, encontró enseguida el maletín que le había mencionado, lo sacó dando un jalón y lo abrió de golpe, paseó la mirada rápidamente por los frascos hasta que encontró uno con una etiqueta que decía claramente: ' Filtro de Paz'. _

_Lo cogió, se levantó de nuevo y se acercó a Hana, ella intentó cogerlo pero las manos le temblaban sin control, Gaara soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse él y sujetó las manos de Hana entre las suyas, le miro confusa._

_- Venga, bebe – le dijo._

_Hana asintió y bebió el interior del frasco, una vez lo hubo tragado todo y pasados unos segundos sus cabellos se volvieron castaños poco a poco pero con rapidez al igual que sus ojos. Ahora solo temblaba ligeramente, se sintió cansada de repente._

_- ¿Mejor? – la miró, sus ojos verde agua sobre ella la hicieron sonrojar de golpe._

_- H... Hai, Arigato Gaara-kun... – intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió una pequeña mueca._

_- Ahora tienes que descansar – le dijo, volviendo a su actitud seria, Hana alzó una ceja ante el cambio de actitud pero suspiró, él era así._

_Gaara la cogió de nuevo en brazos y juntos la arena los tele transportó hasta el cuarto de ella, la depositó con suavidad en la cama._

_- Pero... los demás... Lexi-neesan... – hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Gaara la volvió a tumbar._

_- Ellos... ella estarán bien, no les sucederá nada, tan solo están hablando – la tranquilizó._

_- Ya... está bien... – sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar en contra de su voluntad._

_- Duerme... yo... – las mejillas de Gaara cogieron un leve tono rojo – estaré aquí... cuidándote... – dijo, dándose la vuelta y apoyándose en la pared._

_- Arigato... Gaara-kun... – los ojos de ella se cerraron por fin._

_Gaara soltó un suspiro y la observó, se acercó a ella y se apoyó en la cama, la observó... no podía creer lo que ella le hacía sentir, aún no lo asimilaba... Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que el movimiento de la cama cuando Hana se despertó y se incorporó de golpe casi le hace tener un ataque del susto._

_- ¡¡Kami-sama, se me había olvidado!! – fue lo que gritó ella mientras intentaba levantarse, más el movimiento fue tan brusco que por poco cae al suelo si Gaara no la sujeta._

_- Estás loca¿lo sabías? No puedes hacer movimientos tan bruscos que te acabas de empezar a recuperar del shock – dijo molesto._

_- Tenemos que ir con mi hermana, tengo que decirle algo muy importante – se viró en los brazos de él para mirarlo._

_- ¿No puede esperar hasta que estés mejor?_

_- ¡No! – exclamó en su desesperación, Gaara alzó una ceja.- Go... gomen nasai... – se disculpo al ver que había gritado._

_- Está bien... pero te llevo yo – la coge en brazos antes de que la joven soltase alguna que otra queja._

_- Gaara-kun... – infla un moflete y él le regala una media sonrisa._

_El remolino de arena les envolvió de nuevo y cuando abrió los ojos ya estaban en la entrada de una de las habitaciones del edificio de la Hokage. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alexis sonrió enormemente, estaba claro lo que pasaba allí, pero también que ninguno de los dos darían el primer paso sin un pequeño o gran empujón.

- ¿Tú le quieres... verdad? – Alexis miró a su hermana, que también la miraba a ella pero con un gran sonrojo.

**En algún lugar del País del Fuego**

Nuiy caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso, no podía ser... no podía ser que ella estuviese recordando, se dejó cansar exasperado en el sillón, entonces entró Marlene.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Marlene?

- ¿Quién es ella, Nuiy? – preguntó ella a su vez.- Antes no le di importancia, pero esta tarde me he puesto a pensar, ella llegó de forma muy repentina a nuestro equipo, es más... era la primera vez que la veía, y te puedo asegurar que conozco a todos los Bakuretsus oscuros.

- Tan perceptiva como siempre, mi querida Marlene…

- ¿Te enamoraste de ella, verdad? Y por eso le borraste la memoria e hiciste que se uniera a nosotros con recuerdos modificados.

- Sí, así es – dijo sin ningún pudor.

- Por favor¿¡pero qué os pasa a los chicos de este equipo!? Primero, Marius se encapricha con esa cría Shoma y ahora tú con una simple mortal – golpeó con bastante fuerza la pared.

- Oye, no me compares con Marius, aunque hay que decir que mal gusto no tiene... – esquivó una patada que Marlene le había dado.- Era broma – dijo serio.

- Pues mira como me río – dijo molesta.

- Oh, venga... no sé por qué estás tan molesta, lo de Marius es solo un capricho ya se le pasará – dijo haciéndose hacia atrás.

- ¿Y si le da por hacer alguna tontería? Sabes cómo es él, es posesivo y caprichoso... os parecéis bastante en eso – Nuiy alza una ceja.- ¿Qué pasa si quiere poseer a la pequeña Shoma?

- Bah, no lo hará, y si lo hace... le detendremos, así de fácil.

- Sin embargo tú eres peor que él – lo miró – Fuiste capaz de modificar sus recuerdos y encima le distes poderes, por tu culpa esas crías ahora tienen al Alquimista de Acero como aliado... ni que tuvieran pocos ya.

- Pero nosotros también tenemos nuevos aliados... como se llamaban... ah sí, Dante y Envy – dijo acordándose de los nombres.- Y también tenemos a uno de los Sannin más fuertes y legendarios que han existido en este insignificante mundo.

- Eso es verdad... – Marlene tuve que admitir que aquel descerebrado e impulsivo compañero suyo tenía razón, soltó un suspiro.- Bueno... solo no hagas tonterías, porque aquellos a los que se la arrebataste vendrán a por ella.

- Entonces... los mataré – un brillo malicioso se asoma en los ojos de Nuiy.

Marlene solo salió de la habitación, yendo donde los demás integrantes de aquel grupo, Marius estaba desaparecido haciendo vete tú a saber qué cosa, y Lavender estaba hablando tranquilamente con Envy y con Dante en lo que era una habitación más grande.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Mansión Uchiha**

Las hermanas salieron por fin de aquella habitación, Alexis arqueó una ceja divertida al ver que no había nadie detrás de la puerta, dedujo que se habían cansado al ver que no oían nada. Se dirigieron a la sala, donde estaban la mayoría de los hospedados en la mansión Uchiha.

- ¿Y Sasuke-kun? – preguntó Alexis.

- Fue a entrenar con Sai, Naruto y Sakura – dijo tranquilamente Kisame, mientras revisaba sus cartas.

- ¿Y Gaara-kun y Temari-chan? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Pues... esos sí que no sabemos donde están – Deidara y Kabuto se encogieron de hombros al no tener respuesta, Hana no le dio importancia y se fue a sentar junto a ellos, mientras que Alexis ensanchaba su sonrisa, Temari estaba hablando con Gaara sobre eso.

- "Bueno, mi parte del plan ya esta hecha" – mira a su hermana.- "Ahora solo queda que Temari haga la suya"

- Ne, Deidara-sama, mueva esa ficha a aquella casilla – le dijo Hana a un Deidara que jugaba contra Kabuto a las damas.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente, muévala – sonrió mientras Deidara se encogía de hombros y hacía lo que Hana le decía, al instante se dio cuenta de que tenía la partida ganada.

- ¿Gané?... ¡Hana-chan, eres realmente buena! – la abraza con cariño mientras ella se sonrojaba.

- No es justo, ganaste porque Hana-chan te ayudó – dijo Kabuto bufando.

- No se enfade, Kabuto-sama, la próxima vez le ayudo a usted¿vale?

- Ok, Hana-chan – sonrió.

Alexis soltó un suspiro al ver que Deidara le replicaba algo a Kabuto y empezaban una pelea con una Hana muy sorprendida en medio, fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua, y tan pensativa estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la habían seguido hasta que se dio la vuelta y chocó con un cuerpo masculino.

- ¿Itachi-kun? – preguntó confundida.

- ¿Qué haréis? – preguntó él.

- No sé de qué me hablas – dijo mientras intentaba irse, pero Itachi la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca y dándole la vuelta hasta quedar finalmente cara a cara.

- Lo sabes perfectamente, a mí no me puedes mentir – dijo con voz apagada.- ¿Qué habéis decidido?

- Aún nada – dijo con el mismo tono ella, mientras sentía el brazo de Itachi que rodeaba su cintura, no queriendo que ella se alejara.

- ¿Os iréis?

- No lo sabemos – dijo con sinceridad, mientras sus ojos violeta rojizo eran capturados en el mar negro de los de Itachi.

- Yo... yo... no quiero... no quiero que os vayáis... no quiero que te vayas – dijo con cierta dificultad.

- ¿Eh? – Alexis se sonrojó de golpe.

- Por eso... quiero que... mañana... mañana... ¿te importaría tener una cita conmigo? – lo dijo, lo dijo, no se lo podía creer, bueno... ni él ni los que estaban enchufados detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación.

Hana estaba radiante, su hermana seguramente aceptaría y podrían llevar a cabo el plan que tenían, Deidara, Kabuto y Kisame estaban que no cabían en sí de la alegría, y Kankuro... bueno, él estaba que no cabía en sí... pero de la rabia y los celos.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – sonó la voz del marionetista desde la puerta.

Tanto Itachi como Alexis pegaron un brinco al verse sacados de su pequeño mundo particular, y se viraron, viendo en la entrada a Kankuro, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos clavados en los de Itachi que le devolvía la mirada.

- Ah... no, claro que no... – Alexis se soltó de Itachi y le dirigió una pequeña mirada de disculpa, él solo sonrió a medias.

- Genial, porque te necesito en la sala – dijo el de cabellos castaños.

- Ah... vale... – se dirigió a la salida, pero de súbito recordó algo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Itachi, a lo que los demás (léase Hana, Deidara, Kabuto, y Kisame) aprovecharon para volver sin ser vistos a la sala donde esperaban los hermanos Elric.- Por cierto... Itachi-kun... – le llamó.

- ¿Si? – se viró.

- Lo de mañana... me encantaría – sonrió mientras se sonrojaba, aquella imagen resultaba realmente dulce, y eso fue lo que pensó Itachi al oír la respuesta de ella.

- ... – solo le sonrió, sonrisa que Alexis le devolvió

- Bien, vamos, Kankuro-kun.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la cocina, no sin antes Kankuro dirigirle una mirada asesina y gélida a Itachi, el cual se la devolvió, Alexis no se enteró porque iba más adelante, sonrojada y extrañamente... ¿feliz? Sí, quizás esa fuera la palabra que describiera como se sentía en aquellos momentos.

- ¡¡BIEN!! – obviamente el grito venía de la cocina, donde se había quedado solo un hiperactivo Itachi y que en ese momento tenía un desbordamiento enorme de energía.

Por supuesto el grito se oyó en toda la mansión, los ex Akatsukis más Hana sonrieron un poco nerviosos ante semejante grito, Alexis que en ese momento entraba en la sala se sonrojó aún más, Kankuro suelta un bufido de fastidio y los hermanos Elric solo observaban todo con miradas curiosas.

- ¿Are?... ¿Aún no han llegado Gaara-kun y Temari-chan? – Alexis se da cuenta de la falta de ellos dos y parpadea.

- No... ¿No se están tardando demasiado? – Hana se muestra preocupada.

- Un poco sí – se acarició el puente de la nariz.- "¿Tanto tenía que decirle sobre ese tema que tardan tanto?"

**En algún lugar del País del Fuego**

Lavender seguía hablando con Dante y con Envy, mientras eran observados por los ojos de Nuiy

- Y es así como funciona la alquimia

Dante le explicaba a Lavender el funcionamiento de la alquimia, pues la chica se había sentido de repente interesada por dicha ciencia

- "¿Qué diablos hará esta aquí?" – no pudo evitar preguntarse ahora y cuando al llegar la vio.

- ¿Y tú puedes transformarte en la persona que quieras? – preguntó esta vez a Envy.

- Sí – dijo cortante, mientras un brillo empezaba a surgir por abajo transformándose al paso del destello, al instante delante de Lavender había otra Lavender, completamente igual.

- Sugoi, es genial – sonrió.

- Sí, lo es – el mismo tono de voz y todo.

- Hmm... ¿Y con esto es con lo que nos ayudarás? – preguntó Lavender.

- Bueno, es una forma estupenda de causar disputas entre ese grupo de mocosos – dijo Envy mientras volvía a tomar su aspecto de siempre.

- Es una estrategia muy vieja – dijo Marlene que entraba.

- ¿Estrategia? – Lavender se viró hacia su compañera, sin entender a lo que se refería con 'vieja'

- Sí, normalmente se le llama la estrategia del 'Divide y vencerás' – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.- Es muy sencilla, haces que los miembros de un equipo se vuelvan unos contra otros, y aprovechas el momento para atacar.

- Ah... ya entiendo – dijo la rubia de ojos verdes mientras chocaba sus palmas, su aspecto frío estaba empezando a desaparecer, en esos momentos parecía más inocente que en otras ocasiones.

- "¿Estará recordando?" – pensó inquieto el Bakuretsu de aire, mientras los observaba.

- ¿Y Marius? – preguntó Lavender, dándose cuenta de que era el único que faltaba.

- Bah, quién sabe – respondió Marlene molesta y chasqueando la lengua.- Ese irresponsable – rompió el vaso que tenía en la mano, clavándose algunos cristales.

- No te preocupes, ya verás como vuelve pronto – dijo Lavender, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Más le vale, y que no haya hecho ninguna tontería de paso.

- ¿Qué podría hacer ese hechicero de fuego? – Orochimaru habló por primera vez desde que estaba allí.

Todos se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia, volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Lavender se sentía algo confusa, sentimientos confusos, cosas que no recordaba... se disculpó y se fue a recostarse a su cama, quedándose mirando el techo pensativa.

**Konoha****gakure no Sato**

**Mansión Uchiha**

**Cuarto de Alexis**

Sintió una brisa al entrar, y no le extrañó el encontrarse allí al lobo, Alexis cerró detrás de ella, y se fue a sentar en la cama, Destiny se acercó a ella.

- ¿Has averiguado algo? – no sabía porque preguntaba exactamente, si la respuesta estaba más que clara.

- Sí, pero no te va a gustar... – dejó la llave inglesa que anteriormente le había prestado Edward Elric sobre el regazo de su ama.

Alexis no dijo nada, tan solo se dio en la cara con la palma de la mano, pidiendo que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando, solo pedía eso... ¿es que acaso era mucho?

**Mini Omake **

**Esa noche**

**Cocina de la Mansión Uchiha**

Sasuke se restregaba la cara, mirando con incredulidad la escena frente a sus ojos y no era el único, Sakura y Naruto cada uno a un costado de él, miraban con la boca abierta y Sai detrás de ellos no sabía interpretar que tipo era su emoción al ver la escena

- Chicos ¿están viendo lo mismo que yo? – murmuro Sakura con incredulidad

- si lo que estas viendo es a Itachi con un ridículo delantal rosa, bailando y haciendo la cena al mismo tiempo – dijo Naruto con cara de pocker – si, estamos viendo lo mismo

- Oh dios sabía que mi hermano era loco peor no tanto – dijo Sasuke cuando salio de su asombro

- ¿que diablos le pasa a ese loco? – pregunto Sai perplejo

- le pidió una cita a Alexis-san y ella acepto – dijo Ed asomado en la puerta mirando todo junto con los demás, Alexis detrás de el estaba más roja que un tomate

- ¿En serio? – dijeron sorprendidos los tres y Sai tan solo enarco una ceja

- aja – dijo Hana sonriendo

- Oh por Kami esta imagen mental jamás me la podré quitar – dijo Kisame cubriéndose el rostro

- cuando uno necesita una cámara nunca la tiene a la mano – gruño Kabuto

- ten – dijo Ed pasándole una

- genial gracias – dijo Kabuto empezando a tomar fotos como loco

- ¿de donde…? – Empezó a decir Temari sorprendida – Oh sabes que mejor no me digas

Itachi, en su estado hiperkinetico por la euforia de que Lexi haya aceptado salir con el, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo fotografiado, lo cual ciertamente lamentaría en un futuro cuando usaran esas fotos a modo de chantaje

- Feh tampoco es para tanto – gruño Kankuro de brazos cruzados

- tu estarías igual si Lexi aceptara salir contigo pero al parecer Itachi se te adelanto – dijo Temari burlonamente

- "debí de ser más rápido" – pensó Kankuro con molestia porque su hermana tenía razón

- bueno chicos ¿se quedan a cenar? – Pregunto Alexis mirando a Naruto, Sakura y Sai – ¿no te importa verdad Sasuke?

- no cuñada – dijo Sasuke sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo porque seguía viendo perplejo a su hermano

- ¿cuñada? – pregunto Alexis sonrojada

- ¿cuñada? – Kankuro casi escupió el estomago al escuchar eso

- ¿A donde nos hemos venido a meter Niisan? – pregunto Al a su hermano

- no se, pero tu solo sonríe y asiente a todo lo que te digan – dijo Ed con una gota de sudor


End file.
